


[JayDick][ABO]　相欺

by aLady



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha!Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, alpha!bruce, omega!dick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 大要：蝙蝠俠失蹤，Alfred把Jason叫回蝙蝠洞。Jason不太高興，此時他發現了一個驚人的事實。警告：A!Batman　A!Jason　O!Dick　主JayDick，Jason死前已經標記了Dick　BruDick提及　生子　沒三觀　很狗血　我流ABO：即便沒有刻意釋放信息素，Omega的發情依舊會被標記自己的Alpha引出。





	1. 回「家」

 

  
  
  


算一算，距上一次回來，也是一年多前的事了。那時他剛復活，發現Bruce沒有替他報仇，非常生氣。但生氣有什麼用？當他看到那個屬於他的Omega，他的大哥，他的夜翼站在老頭子的身邊與他並肩作戰，他的心就軟了。

 

不管他怎麼報復Bruce，Dick總會在他身邊幫忙，若要傷害Bruce而不傷害到Dick，根本不可能。雖然在Dick心裡，對Bruce的感情是那麼地複雜，有敬，有愛，有恨，有懼，但始終是愛多過一切。要如何在不傷害到Dick的情況下與Bruce算帳？他沒把握。

 

因為當他出手，Dick絕對會為他擋刀。

 

就算今天他跟Bruce拿著槍指著對方，他的Omega，他的Dick，還是會義無反顧的替那個養育了他們的人擋刀。

 

是啊！他都死了幾年了，又何必再次出現在Dick面前？

 

於是，他放棄了。

 

在高譚製造了一陣子的混亂之後，他撤手了。紅罩頭就像不曾出現在高譚一樣，消失得無影無蹤。

 

但他竟然接到忠心耿耿的管家的電話。

 

他很訝異，自己居然會接到從Wayne大宅打來的電話。

 

他還以為自己藏得多好，原來都只是自己想得太美好。也是，什麼事情能瞞過那隻老蝙蝠的法眼？呵呵，他還是太過天真。

 

不過，再怎麼不想踏入那個死氣沉沉的宅子，他也不能不給慈愛的管家一個面子。他恨Bruce，但絕不恨Alfred。

 

沒有人恨得了Alfred。

  
  
  
  
  


Jason知道，高譚是因為蝙蝠俠失蹤的關係又亂成一團，Alfred找他可能也是為了這件事。只是他不懂，Bruce失蹤，讓Dick暫代不就好了？Wayne家的養子，就只有Dick最適合，那個搶走他羅賓位置的Tim什麼東西的就別提了，以體型而言，他還不夠格。

 

但是，Jason想起一個問題：Nightwing似乎也好久沒有出現了。

 

難道連Dick都出了什麼問題？

 

帶著白鬢的年輕人加快了前進的腳步。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「Jason少爺。」

 

「Alfred。」Jason抬著頭望著偌大的百年豪宅。他太久沒回來了，這裡的一切似乎都沒有變，沒有因為時間流逝而改變，在這座大宅前，他就如同小時候一樣渺小。

 

什麼都沒有變。

 

「Alfred，真的沒他的消息嗎？」Jason問道。

 

兩個人走進屋內，屋內昏黃的燈光照亮他們的身子，將他們的黑影打在牆上，不斷變換著長短前後。終於穿越古老的立鐘，擺脫了那溫暖的光線，轉而進入冷冽的地下洞穴。

 

蝙蝠洞。

 

「沒有。」老管家如實回答。

 

「他知道我復活多久了？」

 

「不久。」長者說：「若是他知道，一定會早一點把你接回來。」

 

「不，他不會。」青年斬釘截鐵地說：「如果他有心，在發現真相的當下就該來找我。但是他沒有。」

 

他沒有，就表示一定有什麼。

 

「Alfred，Dick知道嗎？」這是他更關心的事：「我注意到，Nightwing也已經有一段時間沒有活動了，怎麼回事？」這一次把他叫回來，看來是一個萬不得已的狀況。

 

難道Dick……

 

「Dick少爺還不知道……」

 

「Alfred。」

 

閃爍的巨大螢幕前坐了一個人。雖然背對著，但還是不難知道那個人的身分。

 

「Dick少爺，你應該在房裡休息……」

 

熟悉的笑聲，那如陽光般的，溫暖的笑聲，如今聽起來卻有些無奈。

 

「Alfred，你要瞞我多久？」Dick的聲音突然有點弱，Alfred知道他的身體很弱，不應該跑來寒冷的蝙蝠洞，更不應該在這個情況下知道真相。

 

然而又有什麼能瞞得過Dick少爺？都說他是最像Bruce少爺的羅賓……

 

為了Dick的身體，Bruce少爺的隱瞞，看來又要掀起波瀾了……

 

「Bruce早就知道了吧……」

 

「他最近才知道。」

 

「而你……Jason……」Dick的聲音在顫抖：「你活了……卻讓我繼續以為你永遠不會回來了……」

 

Jason無法反駁Dick的指責。

 

他就是如此失敗的Alpha。

 

「你們……如果你們都誠實一點，我今天就不用承受這些……」Dick站了起來。

 

雖然反光，Jason卻能看得出他的身體有了些變化。

 

「Dick少爺……」Alfred想去攙扶，卻被固執的Omega制止。

 

Jason看見他的Omega因為懷孕而水腫的身體，說不出話。

 

Dick有了別人了。

 

這是他所希望的，所以他沒有找Dick。他希望能放他自由地飛。

 

可是為什麼他的心這麼地不甘願？為什麼心會感到痛？

 

「你們一個個都幼稚、自私。」Dick走到玻璃櫃前，把蝙蝠裝拿了出來。

 

因為懷孕而敏感的Dick雖然情緒被放大，但他還不糊塗。高譚不能一日沒有蝙蝠俠，而他不能做蝙蝠俠，因為她的肚子裡有Bruce的孩子。

 

該死。

 

他埋怨Bruce，也埋怨Jason，但他相信Alfred。

 

所以一切都很容易，他很快就想通了。

 

Jason不知道為什麼回生了，那名紅罩頭……就是Jason。因為接觸了Jason的關係，他Omega的本能被喚起。本來因為Alpha死了的緣故，他用了很久的抑制劑，一但標記他的Alpha再次出現，那些什麼抑制藥劑就像不曾使用過一樣，被本能壓過。

 

他早該猜到的，早該想到的。

 

因為他的Alpha回來了，所以身體被他影響了……

 

然而卻因為得不到他的Alpha的慰藉的關係，他的身體開始嚴重發情。剛開始的時後，Bruce用抑制劑替他緩解，可是他的身體不斷在呼喚，不斷在渴求，不斷在尋找Jason，最終在三個月過後，抑制劑再也沒有效用了。

 

出於Omega的本能，他衝向了Bruce——

 

——然後有了現在這個孩子。

 

懷了孕之後，他終於緩解了下來。雖然，這只是暫時性的；雖然，這是Bruce出於無奈的幫助……但……但……那一晚，這孩子，還是改變了他與Bruce的關係。

 

Alfred說的沒錯，如果Bruce早就知道紅罩頭是Jason，那一晚就不會發生。可是Dick生氣的，是他知道了卻選擇隱瞞。可他又怎麼能怪Bruce隱瞞？就像現在，他知道了Jason已經復活，可於事無補，對他來說只有更多的傷害。

 

但他無法對Bruce道謝，這樣的貼心對他而言只是另一把利刃。

 

「Dick……」Jason接過對方手中的蝙蝠裝，看著對方低著頭不願看他，心也在抽痛。

 

「高譚不能一日沒有蝙蝠俠。」他說：「現在能當蝙蝠俠的，只有你。」所以Alfred才會找你回來……

 

「希望你不要辜負了蝙蝠俠這個名字。」Dick一字一句清清楚楚地告訴他。

 

然後終於體力不支，暈倒在Alpha的懷裡。

  
  
  
  



	2. 裝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有暴力描寫

「嘿。」

 

身穿紅黑配色羅賓裝的男孩坐在副駕駛座上，想讓車內的氣氛轉好。不過，他知道自己只是在做無謂的事，因為開著車的「蝙蝠俠」顯然一點都不想跟他熱絡。

 

Tim吞了口口水。

 

他甚至能感受到一種不尋常的憤怒。

 

「我叫Tim。你就是Jason吧啊——」

 

突然的急煞車讓Tim整個人往前撞，差點就撞到防彈玻璃。

 

他們正停在大馬路上，後面的車也跟著停了下來。沒有人敢超蝙蝠俠的車，也沒有人敢按喇叭。Tim轉頭看向Jason，感到不解。

 

「知道什麼叫閉嘴嗎？」Jason開口道：「你他媽搶了我的位子，我對你可沒有什麼耐性。」

 

Dick懷著身孕暈倒，而他不能在自己的Omega身邊，反而得背負天殺的鬼責任去與高譚警方見面，心情已經夠糟了，旁邊這位「羅賓」還如此不識好歹，他實在受不了。

 

「聽著，我現在只想趕快了事回去那破房子，你要嘛配合點，閉嘴，要嘛就給我滾下車，或者我把你了結，選一個。」

 

Tim瞪著Jason。

 

以往，他只聽過一些關於Jaosn的片段，Bruce不曾提起，Alfred更是盡量避談，全都是怕又勾起Dick傷心的回憶。他只道Dick愛著的人，一定是個好好先生，所以才會讓Dick心甘情願讓他標記，可沒想到——

 

神諭使者的聲音打斷了他們的僵局。

 

_ 「你們兩個行行好，你們後面已經大塞車了，Gordon局長還等著你們，能不能先別起內鬨？」 _

 

「Barbara……」Jason聽著那熟悉的聲音，不自覺喊起了名字：「Barbara，他還好嗎？」

 

_ 「Alfred正在忙著，Jason，也許今晚你就能當爸爸了。」 _ 她說： _ 「Dick的羊水破了，若你快點移動你的車子，也許還能迎接孩子出生。」 _

 

Jason沉默了一陣。

 

蝙蝠車再次往目的地衝刺。

 

「告訴我，Dick肚子裡的孩子，是不是Bruce的。」

 

另一端的Barbara心頭一震，只想問他是怎麼知道的。但Jason只是想確定這個答案，想必已經知道了什麼。

 

_ 「答案很明顯。」 _ 她回答。

 

「那我應該叫這個孩子兒子，還是天殺的弟弟？」Jason冷笑，把蝙蝠車隨便停在一邊便下了車。好久沒有這樣的感覺了，好久沒有像這樣來到警局樓頂。過去，他跟著Bruce一起來這裡跟Gordon見面，然後一起去打擊犯罪……然而現在，他的身分跟以前不同了，他不再是羅賓，而是蝙蝠俠。

 

「你來晚了。」

 

「Jim。」他裝作Bruce的聲音說道。

 

Gordon雖然不動聲色，但Jason知道，對方知道他不是本尊。然而看到Tim，知道這個蝙蝠俠雖然不是本尊，卻能夠放心。

 

**呿。**

 

「這是相關資料，我想你應該知道最近碼頭那一帶走私Omega的消息，線報稱他們九點會出動，但每每我們到的時候，他們早已人去樓空……」

 

「我會處理。」

 

九點，那不就只剩下十分鐘嗎？

 

他俐落地跳下一樓，上了車便開走，完全不等Tim，因為他不想要那個羅賓礙事。

 

「他們現在正在碼頭進行交易，我把地圖傳給你了，按照這條路線走，你五分鐘就能到現場。」

 

「Barbara。」Jason按照神諭使者給的地圖急轉彎：「為什麼Dick會跟Bruce……」他想不透，他不認為Dick會做出這種事。

 

_ 「他的發情無法被控制，我們不能隨便找一人。」 _

 

「他媽的這是個理由嗎？」他踩了油門，瘋狂地奔馳著。

 

看著擋風玻璃上自己的倒影，多麼諷刺，這蝙蝠俠就是讓Dick懷孕的人，操。

 

_ 「你快到了，Jason，對方大約有五十名打手，Omega都被裝在集運貨櫃裡，我已經讓Tim趕過去了。」 _ Barbara說： _ 「注意安全。」 _

 

**你好不容易回來了，就別再死了。**

 

**別再讓Dick痛苦。**

 

Jason跳下車，一個蝙蝠鑣丟過去便將目標的腿貫穿，讓他失去行走的能力。其他打手見狀，立刻上前圍攻。這些人對於Jason來說根本不算什麼，他一個個放倒。

 

「Alfred。」他接通大宅：「Dick的情況怎麼樣？」只是想確定對方現在好不好。

 

_ 「Dick少爺難產，我必須把他送去醫院，Jason少爺，你知道應該到哪裡找我們。」 _

 

**Damn。**

 

Jason煩躁了起來。他已經撂倒二十個人，可不知道從哪來的增援，他們人越來越多，而集運貨櫃正被他們搬走。急著想要了事的Jason出手越來越重。

 

突然，他被開了一槍，還好他閃得快，不然就慘了。雖然沒中槍，卻還是受了傷。

 

**Damn。**

 

「蝙蝠俠，我以為你死了。」看起來是打手頭頭的人笑道：「怎麼不好好安息，還從墳墓爬出來呢？」

 

「Jason，抓住他，他可能跟Bruce的失蹤有關！」Barbara認出了那個人。

 

**啐。**

 

「讓我把你送回墳墓去。」

 

扣下扳機的瞬間，槍炸了，因為一枚蝙蝠鏢就插在上面。

 

頭子看著慘不忍睹的手，憤怒非常：「快殺了他！」

 

打手們紛紛衝了上去，一時間槍林彈雨。Jason雖然平時享受這種過程，因為他會讓這些人在事後知道自己的愚昧，用生命付出上課的代價。

 

但現在他沒有這個心情。

 

以Bruce的方式打他們，治標不治本。

 

那只有用他紅罩頭的方式。

 

在Tim趕到的時候，成群的打手全部都躺臥在地，鮮血直流。訝異之餘，他看見貨櫃船就快開走，他只能先去追船，橫豎他是管不了這慘烈的情況的。

 

身穿著蝙蝠裝的Jason拿著槍抵著那人的腦袋花，俯身盯著他。那人的手腳都已經被他打穿，已經沒有行動的能力了。

 

「要殺就殺，只是不知道蝙蝠俠還會用槍。」

 

Jason冷笑：「想死？我是該把你送進棺材裡，但是不是時候。」他收起槍，抽出蛇刀插進那人的大腿：「現在，是不是比進墳墓還痛苦呢？」


	3. 痕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夢境章  
> 有破車  
> underage提及

Dick又夢見了。

 

那一天是Jason的生日，他回到Wayne大宅去替他慶生。

 

Jason是Bruce第二的養子，也是蝙蝠俠的第二個羅賓。那年他因為被小丑用槍打傷，Bruce收回了他羅賓的名號，並將他開除。這件事讓他跟Bruce的關係降到冰點，也是他離開高譚的原因。之後，他獨立出來，做了夜翼。

 

然後他聽說，蝙蝠俠跟羅賓雙雙打擊犯罪，將企鵝逮捕。

 

Dick搥了牆。當年說開除的人是他，如今又收了一名羅賓，這是怎樣？

 

然而再不高興，Dick始終不恨Bruce。他就是太了解Bruce了，所以恨不了他。

 

Bruce跟他說，因為太想念羅賓，所以又收了一個羅賓。

 

Dick知道，Bruce這是在跟他說，他想自己了。

 

「那孩子很崇拜你。」Bruce說：「你是他的偶像。」

 

Dick笑了笑，他很久沒看到Bruce的心情這麼好了。雖然他們兩個的心結還沒解開，但這都不該影響到那個孩子。

 

「Jason少爺很期待與您見面，Dick少爺。」Alfred說。

 

「我也很期待。」Dick下到蝙蝠洞去。那是他第一次跟Jason見面，這名十四歲的Alpha生氣勃勃，活力非常，連他都自嘆弗如。年輕啊，就是有用不盡的力氣。

 

他將自己的羅賓裝交給了Jason。

 

年輕的Alpha高興得抱住了他，他差一點就往後倒。

 

Dick喜歡極了這個弟弟。

 

之後，他回Wayne大宅的次數增加了，跟Bruce的關係也改善了許多。

  
  
  


他感覺得出來，年輕的Alpha對自己的情感。

 

Dick自己也知道，自己對Jason也有了一些感情。

 

在他們第一次見面的時候，這份感情就已經種在心底。回想起那時聞到的一絲絲未成熟的Alpha氣味，他說不出地喜歡；沒想到Jason長得這樣快，才一年多的時間就已經這麼高了。甚至，他的信息素也已經成熟。

 

雖然有點像威士忌那種烈酒的味道，可是Dick很喜歡。

 

晚餐過後，Jason的朋友都回去了。

 

當他洗好澡，Jason拉著他走。他知道Jason想要做什麼，所以制止了他：「Jason，你已經是個成熟的Alpha，我們不能像以前那樣了。」他說：「我應該回我的房間去。」

 

他感覺得到Jason的失落。

 

「這對你，對我都好。」

 

是啊，他們不能一起睡。

 

就像Bruce在他分化成Omega之後就不再跟他一起睡覺了。

 

剛開始是他會做惡夢，總夢見那一晚雙親慘死的畫面。Bruce不時在晚上起來安撫他，給他擁抱與溫暖……他有時後甚至有些懷念，懷念小時候。可是人的成長是很快的，人總要成長，總得往前。

 

Dick告訴Jason：「你會適應的。」微笑。

 

然而他卻覺得有些放不下。

  
  
  
  
  
  


叩叩叩。

 

有人在敲他的窗。

 

Dick拿起棍子，小心翼翼地走到陽台那裡，並用窗簾藏住自己。

 

他住在十樓，這麼晚了不應該有人敲他的窗戶。莫非是被他打擊的罪犯發現了自己的身分，想在夜晚尋仇？

 

他清楚敲窗戶的人絕不可能是Bruce，因為他很忙，而且他只要走大門就好，不需要在半夜的時候裝神弄鬼。

 

所以到底是誰？

 

Dick看到了窗戶外頭的影子，鬆了口氣。

 

他認出那是羅賓的披風。

 

「Jason。」

 

穿著羅賓裝的Jason笑著跟他揮手。

 

「你來這裡做什麼？」他打開門，讓神奇小子進來：「我去倒杯水。」

 

「等等。」Jason拉住他的手：「我有話要說。」

 

Dick看了看他，然後走回沙發上坐好。

 

Jason脫下面罩，搔了搔頭。一下看窗外，一下看著茶几，似乎在猶豫。Dick看著他的樣子，不小心笑了出來。

 

「我還是先去倒杯水吧！」正要起身，嘴唇卻被另外兩片溫熱的嘴唇給封住了。

 

「Jason的吻技是跟誰學的呢……」Dick很訝異自己會有這樣的想法。

 

他推開Alpha，大口大口喘氣。

 

自己竟然給他吻暈了腦袋，而且自己還回應了對方。

 

「Dick，我喜歡你。」Jason說：「從我見到你的第一天起，我就愛上你了。」

 

「Jason……」

 

「我沒有想過我一直崇拜的羅賓是一個Omega，知道真相以後，我越發停不下對你的崇拜……後來，我才發覺，這不只是崇拜，Dick，我喜歡你。」

 

Dick看著眼前的人。

 

窗戶沒有關，窗簾被風吹出波浪。月光照映在Jason的臉上，雖然還有些稚氣，可是已經是一個成熟的Alpha，他散發著一種獨特的味道。

 

「那天生日……你回到你房裡以後，我想了很多。」他說：「我知道我自己是一個Alpha，我了解到你的難處……你總是替人著想……Dick，那天起，我滿腦子都是你，連出去巡邏我都想著你……我知道我如果不試著告訴你，這事情會影響我，所以我一定要跑來跟你說。」

 

Dick看著他。

 

他知道自己的心跳得好快。

 

「……Jason，我……」Dick的心有點混亂。

 

他喜歡Jason嗎？是的。

 

這份感情是愛嗎？

 

Dick知道自己的答案是肯定的，因為他早就知道了。

 

只是他選擇不說。

 

那晚拒絕了Jason，他確實為此煩惱數日。Jason失落的神情一直在他腦海裡揮之不去。如今Jason來了，來向他告白，而他……

 

他不想看著Jason為了他而苦惱，他不忍心。

 

所以他吻了回去。

 

一切都失控了。

 

他不知道自己為什麼會這麼失控。

 

他們在地上做。

 

Jason的信息素好香，好香，太香了。

 

他想要Jason進入他。

 

他想要Jaosn標記他。

 

「Dick，我的Dick……」Alpha在他的體內橫衝直撞，Dick不是沒嘗試過性愛，可都沒有這一次瘋狂，沒有這一次舒爽。

 

好像，他們兩個是為了對方而出生在這個世界上一樣。

 

他們竟然如此契合。

 

Jason將Omega的雙手壓在他的雙頰旁，俯身親吻他的愛人。

 

Dick的雙眼因為劇烈的快感而流出淚水，不停喘息。

 

兩人都因為情動而控制不了信息素的釋放，Omega的香味跟Alpha的味道在空氣中融為一體。Jason頂著頂著，頂到了一個軟壁。

 

Dick震了一下，Jason便知道那是通往生殖腔的入口。

 

「交給我。」他停了下來，溫柔地對Omega說：「請你放心的把自己交給我。」

 

「標記我。」Dick不滿Alpha停止律動而自己動了起來，他再次叫道：「標記我，Jason。」

 

Jason又驚又喜，在今天以前他最怕的就是Dick有了Alpha，變成其他人的人；然而Dick愛他，甚至要自己標記他。

 

可他又怕是Dick一時衝動所說的話。

 

「標記我。」Dick催促：「我不在發情期，我的神智清楚得很。」

 

然而他卻對自己如此的衝動有些猶豫。

 

可他從未對其他人說過這樣的話，從未對其他人有過這樣的衝動。

 

Dick知道，自己在不知不覺已經愛慘了Jason。其他什麼事，他都要拋諸腦後。現在，沒有比現在更重要的時候了。

 

「我愛你。」

 

Alpha在得到Omega的首肯以後，開始衝刺。

 

終於，他貫穿了Omega的生殖腔，並在那裏成結。

 

Jason舔著Omega的腺體處。

 

他有點不忍心，Dick光裸的身子有著很多的傷疤，他不忍心在Omega甜蜜的頸間多添加一個齒印。可是，他要Dick是他的人，是他的Omega。

 

「對不起。」他說，然後咬了下去。

 

第二天醒來，Dick的味道已經跟他的融合在一起了，味道就像昨晚空氣中交融的信息素一樣香醇。

 

Dick看著Jason，給了他一個笑容。

 

「小翅膀長大了。」

 

「早就不小了。」Jaosn說：「而且，我一直盼著長大，這樣才能把你永遠圈住。來。」他指著自己的脖子：「我已經洗乾淨了。」

 

Dick不明白他的意思。

 

「你被我咬，我覺得不公平，所以我也要你咬我，咬出一個齒印。」Jason認真地說：「這樣，我的身上也會有你的印記。」

 

Dick覺得他真是可愛極了。

 

於是，他忍著身體的痠痛，將Alpha壓在身下，就像昨天他壓在自己身上一樣。他將Jason的雙手壓在兩側，俯身親吻。

 

「你真是浪漫。」

 

「我要你在我身上留下印記。」他說。

 

Dick舔了舔Jason的脖子，輕輕咬了一口。

 

「好了。」

 

Jason皺著眉：「你不要怕我痛，我是真的想要你在我脖子上留個標記。」

 

「可是這樣去學校，你的同學會笑你。」

 

「他們才不敢笑我。」

 

「給罪犯看到可好。」

 

「你知道羅賓裝有領子！他們才看不到！」

 

Dick微笑，將食指放在Jason的唇上：「噓……」

 

看著Jason誠懇的表情，知道他的真心而心中溫暖。於是他在Alpha的脖頸上留下了一個齒痕。

 

那個齒痕，是他們相愛的紀念。

 

然而他再也見不到那個齒痕。

 

因為Jason死了。

 

那個 **齒痕** 被隱藏在西裝襯衫的領口裡，隨著Jason一起被帶入了地底下。

 

再也見不到了。

  
  
  
  
  
  


發情期又到了。

 

Dick將自己的公寓鎖了個徹底，這樣才不會有被他吸引過來的Alpha來打擾。

 

Jason標記他以後，他把家中的抑制劑都拿出去捐了。因為他知道，往後的發情都會有Jason的陪伴……然而，然而他死了。

 

沉浸在悲傷中的Dick沒有想起這件事，等他發現的時候已經不可收拾，只能等Alfred把蝙蝠洞中那些強效的抑制劑送過來。

 

**真蠢。**

 

Dick蜷縮在冰涼的地上，那裡是Jason標記他的地方。

 

他摸著自己頸項上逐漸痊癒的齒痕，忍不住哭泣。


	4. 病房

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＃Dick跟Jason的年齡差比較小

 

  
  


經過一晚的纏綿，Dick跟Jason起床時，看到站在床前的Bruce。

 

「下樓。」Bruce指著Jason，而後者並不打算聽話。

 

Dick知道應該讓Jason下樓，因為Bruce肯定有事要跟他好好「促膝長談」，便安撫他的Alpha下樓去找Alfred，別擔心他，他不會有事。

 

他了解Bruce。

 

Jason離開了公寓，上了車。

 

「Alfred，」他問道：「Bruce會不會……」會不會傷害Dick。

 

「Jason少爺，請放心。」管家說：「那是Bruce少爺最不可能去做的事。」

 

然而這樣的話卻沒有安撫到年輕Alpha的心，他悄悄地拿起耳機，因為他離開前偷偷放了竊聽器。他就是不能安心，他擔心Dick。

 

而樓上。

 

Jason出門以後，Dick便跟Bruce對視了將近二十分鐘。

 

他早知道Bruce遲早會發現，只是沒想到他會親自來這裡。嚴格來說，Bruce還算強闖民宅，不過計較這個是沒什麼意義的。他從十三歲開始就跟這個男人住在一起，跟這個男人並肩作戰，五年的時間不能算長，卻也足夠讓他了解一個人了。

 

他了解Bruce。

 

「Well，」他打破了沉默：「你站在這裡，我沒辦法下床穿衣服。」昨晚跟Jason一進門便一路脫衣服到床上，而他現在不想裹著被單。老實說，他跟Bruce的關係還有現在的狀況都讓他們彼此更加尷尬。

 

「你到客廳去等我。」Dick補充。

 

Bruce甚至好心地帶上了房門，感謝上帝，這樣也許他就還不算太生氣……？

 

Dick跳下床，從衣櫃隨便拿了一件衣服就往身上套。

 

回想起兩年前，剛滿18的他離開Wayne大宅。Bruce當時好意讓Alfred送他離開，但他拒絕了。那時候他們兩個的關係降到了冰點，以至於他執意搬出去住。是，他知道高譚晚上多危險，但他不願意再留下來了。

 

他被小丑打中一槍，Bruce把他開除了。

 

他央求Bruce收回成命，Bruce拒絕了。

 

他告訴Bruce自己愛他，Bruce沒有回應。

 

傷好了以後，他離開了這個住了五年的家。

 

他曾經愛過Bruce，現在仍愛著他，只不過這份愛變了，不再是年少時對年長男人的尊敬崇拜與愛慕，在他離開大宅以後，在他遇見Jason以後，這份愛已經轉化為對家人的愛。Dick堅信著。

 

他無意間愛上了Jason，而他清楚知道，Jason對他的感情與他當年對Bruce的不一樣。Jason某方面比他早熟多了。

 

換好衣服以後，Dick來到了客廳。

 

Bruce竟然替他準備了早餐。

 

「我們需要談談。」

 

「不，Bruce，如果你是想來說教的，請你停止。」Dick說：「你的『談談』，時常是單向的，如果是這樣，不如別談。」

 

「我保證。」

 

他坐到了Bruce對面。

 

「你想說什麼？」

 

「你們已經完成了標記。」

 

「很顯而易見。」

 

「我早就看出來，Jason喜歡你。」

 

「我不相信你來這裡就是為了說這個。」

 

「我想知道你是不是也真心愛著他。」

  
  
  
  


**

  
  
  
  


Jason從Alfred手中接過孩子。

 

他剛剛完成了任務，匆忙趕回蝙蝠洞以後又火速趕到醫院。身上中的槍傷很痛，可事他不在乎。現在沒有比Dick更重要的事情。

 

Dick還睡著，因為難產的關係便成了剖腹產，他的麻藥還沒退去，現在還昏睡著。

 

Jason看著剛出生的孩子，臉皺皺的，還看不出像誰，不過像誰都無所謂，這孩子會是他跟Dick的孩子。

 

他將孩子交還給Alfred，自己坐到了Omega的旁邊。看著Dick的睡容，他輕輕的笑了。他想起了過去，想起了那天。

 

那天Bruce來到Dick的公寓，他在車上聽到了一切對話。

 

_ 「你想說什麼？」Dick說。 _

 

_ 「你們已經完成了標記。」Bruce說。 _

 

_ 「很顯而易見。」Dick說。 _

 

_ 「我早就看出來，Jason喜歡你。」Bruce說。 _

 

_ 「我不相信你來這裡就是為了說這個。」Dick說。 _

 

_ 「我想知道你是不是也真心愛著他。」Bruce說。 _

 

然後Dick生氣了。

 

_ 「你在暗示什麼？暗示我在利用Jaosn？」 _

 

他聽得出Dick的憤怒。

 

_ 「你認為我利用Jason來報復你開除我的事？你認為我利用他來報復你，只因為你拒絕了我的感情？Bruce，我沒有這麼幼稚。」 _

 

_ 「……我開除你是因為我怕你受到傷害，拒絕你是因為我愛你。」 _

 

然後好長一段時間沒有對話的聲音。

 

_ 「等Jason成年，我希望能夠親自幫你們辦婚禮。」 _

 

_ 「Bruce……我……謝謝你……」 _

 

接著，回憶的畫面突然轉換，他又看見自己被小丑用鐵撬暴打的時候了。每當他夢見，每當他想起，當時打在身上的鐵撬似乎又再次打在身上的每一寸，疼痛源源不絕。

 

爆炸以後，一切歸為寧靜。

 

Jason從回憶中醒了過來。

 

「Alfred，我來看Dick。」Tim也穿回常服，出現在病房中：「我能抱一抱他嗎？」

 

Jason瞇著雙眼，看著男孩心有不滿。

 

「你只要看著就好，不必抱他。」

 

「少爺？」Alfred對他的反應不解，而少年也愣住了。

 

Jason走到Tim面前，瞪著對方。

 

他看不慣這個小鬼。

 

復活以後，他調查過Tim，這個男孩身手不錯，但不及他跟Dick。Bruce是看上他哪一點，選他作羅賓，代替了他的位置。呵，他只不過是一個羅賓，可以被替換，他才死了半年，蝙蝠俠就有了新的羅賓。

 

而這個男孩有什麼資格頂替他的位置？

 

「你沒資格穿羅賓的制服。」他一字字仔細地說，就是要對方聽清楚。

 

Tim的表情顯露了他的訝異。

 

Alfred想為他辯解幾句，卻被Tim阻止了。

 

「你想穿羅賓的制服？你又夠資格嗎？」少年說：「據我所知，你城為了紅罩頭，幾個月前幾乎把黑面具的勢力消滅，你也很能幹啊！」原來還想跟他有個好的開始的，卻在車上被對方罵，還被丟包，現在又被嗆沒資格做羅賓，Tim於是也不客氣了起來：「你又有什麼資格披上蝙蝠俠的服裝？」

 

「我有我自己的道路，」Jason笑道：「你以為我想穿？我是不想穿，但是我就是有這個資格，否則老蝙蝠也不會事先錄好影片要Alfred找我回來。但是你以為我想穿？我他媽天殺的一點都不想，但是Dick不能穿，因為他懷有身孕，所以你們不得不找我回來，這是你們的下下之策，但是沒有辦法，你們走投無路。而我一回來就變成這個樣子：Dick的孩子早產，還難產，就是因為那個偉大的黑暗騎士把Dick的肚子搞大，還對他隱瞞我已經復活的真相！」他早就已經在崩潰邊緣，他想要自毀，可是Dick拉住了他。

 

Dick的愛是他的浮木，是讓他保持理智的最後救贖。

 

病房內的氣氛一時間變得非常緊張，Alfred想要勸阻他們，可又知道這場架是勸止不了的，嘆了口氣便帶上孩子，離開了病房。

 

然後Tim開始反譏：「如果你一開始就回來找Bruce，又怎麼會變成今天這樣？」

 

「我找他做什麼？小丑殺死了我，他卻沒有替我報仇？我想找他報仇都來不及，我還跟他認親？我要說什麼？『噢！親愛的Bruce，我回來了，我復活了，我們又是一家人了』嗎？一家人，一家人不會有仇不報。」Jason咬牙切齒地說，因為過於激動使槍傷流出了血。

 

然而他一點都不在意。

 

「不是這樣的，Bruce很在意你！」Tim反駁道：「你死了以後他的行為變得瘋狂，我找到Dick要他回去做羅賓，因為這是救蝙蝠俠的唯一方法！他甚至布希望再有羅賓！」

 

「然而你做了羅賓。」Jason冷笑：「當初怎麼想的有什麼意義嗎？結果有不同嗎？」

 

Tim只覺得這個人的腦很死，好像他怎麼說都沒有用，又想到現在這個人正代理蝙蝠俠，而他的招術都很極端……Tim覺得他的頭突然很痛。浪費口舌是沒有用的，等Dick醒了他一定要跟他好好談談。

 

就算只靠他一人之力他也要把Bruce找回來。

 

「心裡怎麼想的，嘴巴怎麼說過的都沒有用。」Jason下了結論：「就像Bruce說過要為我跟Dick辦婚禮，然而他卻讓我的Dick懷上 **他的孩子** ……」

 

「你明知道不是這樣……」

 

「哦？你又知道Bruce愛著Dick嗎？他開除Dick是因為怕他受到傷害，因為 **他愛他** 。這些東西我可是親耳聽見的。」

 

Tim無言可回。

 

「現在，請你裩回你該去的地方，噢，也許就回去泰坦那裡吧，滾得越遠越好，我跟Dick需要獨處時光。慢走不送。」


	5. 老房間

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有輛母乳小破車

辦理出院之後，一路上他們都沒有說什麼話。也許是因為太久沒有見面，也許是因為有太多地話要對彼此分享，也許是因為Dick懷中的孩子。

 

不，不是也許，這孩子一定就是原因之一。

 

Dick看著襁褓中的兒子，雖然心中煩惱三千，卻露出了一抹微笑。在歷經這麼多的死亡以後，新生命的到來令他酸苦的心有了宣洩的出口，如同冬雪初融。他是多麼希望，他們的詛咒能夠因為這個孩子的誕生而消弭。

 

無論過去多麼悲傷痛苦，如今都該過去了……吧？

 

**應該。**

 

看著窗外，他的心又再次黯淡。看著車窗玻璃上Jason的倒影……Jason正看著他。

 

Dick低下了頭。

 

該死，他什麼時候變得這麼內向了？這是Jason啊！活生生的Jason！他思念了多久的Jason！他的Alpha，他的愛人……然而只要想到那一天，他因為忍受不了發情的熱潮，來到Bruce的房間……然後有了這個孩子。

 

先前他並不知道，但是在看到Bruce藏在電腦裡的資料以後，他才知道Jason已經回到這個世界上了。所以，他找Bruce，實際上是出軌。

 

他對不起Jason。

 

該死，孕期賀爾蒙還沒調好嗎？為什麼他哭了？

 

Dick感覺一隻粗糙的手替他拭去眼淚。

 

他轉頭看向他的Alpha，看見Jason的笑容，他壓抑的心終於緩解了。

 

「你想好孩子的名字了嗎？」Jason問。

 

「……」

 

「Damian。」Alpha說：「知道你想不到，我替你想好了。」

 

「聽起來不錯，但為什麼是Damian？我還以為你會說——」

 

「我想讓這孩子跟你有些連結，你叫Dick，那就用『D』來想，其實也不難，總之這個名字就從我腦中出來了。」

 

「那為什麼不直接叫他Dick就好了？」

 

「你清楚原因。」

 

Alfred聽著後座的談話內容，突然覺得很欣慰。

 

「只不過這個名字的意思有些強烈。」畢竟這個名字含有「馴化與控制」的意思。

 

「就跟老頭很像。」Jason很想這麼說，但他知道如此一來他跟Dick又會陷入新的尷尬，所以他決定不說了。

 

「不過，謝謝你，替我想了孩子的名字。」Dick將手蓋在Jason的右手上。

 

**真的是有溫度的。**

 

**他真的是活著的人，上帝啊！**

 

「不用向我道謝，Damian是我們兩個的孩子。」

 

Dick看著Jason。

 

其實他並不期待Jason能夠諒解，然而這句話的意思對他來說非常重要。意思是Jason願意接受這個孩子，而且還願意將這個孩子視為己出。Dick太感動了，以至於眼淚又在眼眶中打轉。

 

**上帝啊……**

 

如今他才能夠好好地，仔細地把Jason看清楚。

 

其實不難察覺Jason長高了不少，大概已經比他高了。回想當年，他還差自己一個頭這麼高，可是現在……就好像他不曾死過一樣。Jason的瀏海多了一縷白髮，Dick不敢去想這些日子以來，Jason是如何熬過的。他不知道也不敢問他的愛人，回到世上的這段日子裡是怎麼過的。Bruce的檔案雖然寫得很清楚，Jason靠著勒索黑道來賺錢，可是這只是個結果，並不是過程。

 

Dick想要知道Jason這些日子以來的心路歷程，他想要了解，想要替愛人分擔。

 

「我很開心，我好歡喜，你真的回來了……」

 

他向前移動身子，吻住了Jason的唇。

  
  
  
***

 

 

Jason並沒有原諒Bruce的作為。

 

他被殺死了，Bruce沒有為他報仇，甚至收了一個新的羅賓。他被殺死了，Bruce讓他的Dick懷上他的孩子。他知道Dick是出於Omega本能而無法控制自己，但是自制力異於常人的蝙蝠俠不應該放任自己。

 

Dick不是一個隨便的人，在那種時候肯定只想找個最能信賴的人。

 

那就是Bruce。他們的養父，他們的導師。

 

……Dick以前所暗戀的對象。

 

Bruce一定心中仍然對Dick還有什麼感覺才會如此，Jason深信不疑。所以他無法諒解，無法原諒這樣的行為。當年說什麼要替他與Dick舉辦婚禮，卻在知道他復活以後選擇對Dick保密。這是什麼意思？

 

想到這裡，Jason就不得不壓抑自己惱火的心緒。

 

然而他再怎麼不能諒解Bruce，再怎麼恨Bruce，Dick跟他的孩子都是無辜的。他當初既然與Dick決定廝守終身，就一定會愛他的一切。而且，他也不願看到一個孩子沒有父親……雙親。他無法讓別的孩子跟他一樣，陷入窘境，只能在街上偷車……他不願看到不快樂的孩子，所以他一定會好好做這個孩子的另一個父親。

 

「Jason，我會幫你把文件處理好。」Dick溫柔地將孩子放進嬰兒床上。

 

這是他以前的臥房，只是多了一張嬰兒床，還有一些嬰兒用品與玩具。

 

「什麼文件？」Jason從書架那兒轉過身，看著Dick。

 

「你的身分文件。」他說：「你已經死亡了，現在要把你『復活』。」Omega走過去，將Alpha拉到床上坐好：「聽著，如果你不想食言，你現在已經十九歲了。」

 

_ 「等我成年，我就馬上跟你結婚，讓你裡裡外外都是我的人。」Jason說。 _

 

_ 「你也裡裡外外都是我的人，你看，你脖子上也有咬痕。」Dick說。 _

 

_ 「哈哈哈……」兩人相視而笑。 _

 

「當然。」Jason捧著Dick的臉，在額頭上親了一下：「我不會食言。」

 

**不會再食言。**

 

Dick貪戀地將自己的臉埋入Jason的脖頸。他貪戀地嗅著他最愛的味道，Jason的信息素是最能安撫他的東西，他們已經是標記過的Alpha跟Omega，只有彼此的信息素能夠安撫彼此。

 

而這個味道他已經想念了好久好久……

 

對Jaosn來說何嘗不是如此。Dick是他在棺材中復活後第一個想到的人，當他從棺材裡爬出來時，他首先想要找的人也是Dick。然而後來發生了好多好多事……

 

如今能夠貼著Dick，跟他擁抱，是他這些日子想都不敢去想的事……

 

「啊……」Dick突然用力把Alpha推開。

 

「怎麼了？」Jason柔聲問道：「傷口不舒服嗎？」

 

Dick搖搖頭，卻也沒有多說些什麼，只是將自己的上衣拉開——Jason看到了Dick的乳頭流出一些乳白色的汁液。

 

他清楚明白那是什麼。

 

他也清楚明白他的Omega的意思。

 

於是Jason輕輕地將Dick按壓在床上，舌頭舔拭Omega胸口上的奶水。當他舔得差不多乾淨的時候，舌苔滑過乳頭，讓原本就已經很挺的乳頭更加堅挺。可是，他不打算就這樣替Dick吸出奶水，緩解脹乳的不適；相反的，他在乳頭周圍打轉，再出其不意的時候滑過乳尖。

 

舌苔滑過乳頭的刺激感令Dick忍不住呻吟，融合著Jason信息素味道的Omega香味不自覺地擴散了開來。

 

他的Dicky Bird依然如此性感。

 

Jason很想要了Dick，他知道Dick也很想，可是剛剛生產過的身體很虛弱，何況肚皮上的傷口還沒好，在那之前也只能各自安分。

 

替Omega吸完乳汁以後，他也躺在了床上。

 

感受著彼此的呼吸起伏。

 

Dick只覺得真好，他喜歡聽著Jason的呼吸。他喜歡Jason身上的溫暖。

 

一直到現在他仍然覺得有些不真實，因為當年Jason只剩下死氣與冰冷，他很害怕只是一眨眼的瞬間，Jason又會變回當年躺在棺材裡的蒼白少年。

 

Jason是活著的。

 

他事活生生的人。

 

他不會再讓不好的事降臨到Jason身上，他要盡可能地保護他的Jason。

 

他要把握以前輕易放掉的時光，他要跟Jason在一起。

 

「搬過來吧，別睡你以前的房間了。」Dick說。

 

眼下，Jason代理蝙蝠俠，因此又住進了大宅裡，只不過用的是他的舊房間。而現在，他要Jason跟他一起。

 

早該如此。

 

本該如此。

 

Jason摸了摸Omega的頭髮，微笑。

 

雖然他覺得應該分開睡，畢竟Dick要休養身體，如果他巡邏回來吵到了他跟孩子可怎麼辦。只是這些日子的盼望，最終還是駕馭了他的考量。

 

這樣Dick會快樂。

 

他也會。

 

「當然好，我的Dicky Bird……」

 

又一個吻。


	6. Chapter 6

Barbara來到了大宅。

 

一方面是來探望Dick與Damian，另一方面，她有要事必須與Dick商議，而這也是Dick請她過來的原因之一。

 

「抱歉，不想讓你這麼不方便，可是我一時之間也離不開這棟宅子。」Dick把孩子從樓上的房間抱了下來：「你看，Damian多可愛呀！」

 

Barbara接過孩子，摸了摸孩子柔軟的臉頰，Damian睜開眼睛對著她笑，真像個小天使。

 

「Babs，你不覺得這棟宅子有些生氣了嗎？」Dick站在窗戶那頭，讓溫暖的陽光照在自己身上。

 

這所宅子……一直以來只有他、Bruce跟Alfred三人。後來，他離開了，Jason進來了。Jason死了，這宅子又只剩下兩個人。Tim雖然加入了打擊犯罪的行列，可他還有父親，他跟自己的父親住在一起。這棟宅子依然死氣沉沉。

 

爾後雖然他搬了回來，這棟宅子還是不如以前有著Jason的時光那樣有活力。

 

現在，Jason回來了，Damian加入了他們的家族，而Bruce……他們會找到Bruce的。然後這個家會再次完整……雖然這難度太高了。

 

但Dick還是懷有一份希望的。

 

「Babs，我想請你幫Jason準備一份身分文件。」

 

Barbara笑著從包包裡拿出一個資料夾：「來，早就幫你辦好了。」

 

Dick微笑，這麼多年的青梅竹馬，Barbara總是為他想得周到。可惜世事變幻無常，Barbara的雙腿因為小丑的關係而不再能動……所以她出入需要輪椅……

 

如果有什麼治療半身不遂的藥物，Dick一定會想辦法替她弄到。然而事實難以改變，這世界上有些事情就是注定做不到。

 

「你的身體還好嗎？」她輕聲問。畢竟，Dick是剖腹產下孩子的。

 

Dick聳聳肩，紅髮的Omega便知道了他的心思。

 

「我們是這麼多年的朋友了，Dick，那些藥你得少用。」畢竟那藥的來源是刺客聯盟，會不會有沒查出來的副作用還未可知：「我知道你想早一點回到崗位上，但即便你的傷口好了，你的身體仍然需要時間調養。」Omega生了孩子以後還必須應付麻煩的生理變化，Dick再有能力也無法與天性對抗。

 

「但是，Babs，我擔心Jason，我擔心Tim……」Tim告訴他自己有一件重要的事情要調查，卻不願意透露細節，讓他很擔心，所以Dick趁Jason外出時，來到了蝙蝠洞，然後他發現了另一個問題。

 

他知道自己必須與Jason好好談談。

 

「我們原來還想瞞你的，不過你都已經知道了。」Barbara嘆氣，她明白對方已經全都知道了，不需要再隱瞞：「你想怎麼做？」

 

「我會先跟他談談，必須如此。」Dick看著手中的身分文件，淡淡的說。他想過其他方法，但唯有這個方法最合適。這也是了解Jason這幾年遭遇的一個方法。

 

「但是，我不希望你再用那個藥，Dick，Jason還沒有失去控制，只是有點……總之所以你不必急著回到崗位上，也不必急著代替Bruce……我們會找到他的。」Barbara拉住Dick的手，給了他一些信心。

 

她將自己原來想說的話給吞了回去，因為她不願意再給Dick負擔。

 

Dick俯身擁抱她。

 

「等我身體好了，我再帶你去馬戲團玩空中飛人。」他知道Barbara非常懷念在空中飛盪的時光，而他在馬戲團裡還有朋友，可以借一些時間讓他們過過癮。

 

紅髮美女笑了笑，這時老管家端了兩杯飲料過來，三個人又敘上好一長段時間的家常，就好像往日的時光那樣。

 

就好像他們的生日會時一樣。

 

只要Bruce回來，也許他們……也許他們可以……

 

……再像從前一樣……？

  
  


***

  
  


夜巡結束，他們又得到了不少有利的線索，這本該是好消息，然而Jason現在沒什麼心情，因為他正跟那個他十分不喜歡的少年一同坐在蝙蝠車上，而這個青年跟他一起得到這些消息。

 

一方面，他可是喜歡獨來獨往的人，如若不是Dick堅持他帶著Tim，他才不會讓這個沒有資格的人坐在自己右邊礙手礙腳。

 

另一方面，他必須想辦法擺脫這個小鬼，必須想辦法阻止這個小鬼，免得小鬼壞了他的計畫。

 

雖然只有幾週的相處，Jason已經注意到Tim Drake的能耐。這個「替代品」雖然打鬥遠輸他跟Dick，但是智力卻不在他們之下。換句話說，這個替代品很有可能會是他最大的阻礙。

 

「你必須停止這種暴力行為。」Tim看著駕駛座的「蝙蝠俠」，說道：「蝙蝠俠不會那樣傷害人，你把那些人打得要躺在醫院裡好幾個月！」

 

Jason不打算理會。

 

「規則不是這樣的。」

 

「現在我是蝙蝠俠，規則由我制定。」他忍不住：「我只不過是把老頭的恐懼遊戲發揮到極致。」

 

「你這樣只是在傷害，你將會傷害到Dick。」Tim也提高了音量：「你知道Dick不會喜歡你這樣的作風。」

 

沉默。

 

Tim知道他擊中了Jason的軟肋。

 

而這就是他所想要的。

 

「聽著，」羅賓嚴肅地說道：「你必須停止你的行為，我現在說的是，停止在我們的調查中作梗。」

 

急煞。

 

Jason將Tim的領子拉近自己，怒瞪著這個替代品。

 

**他知道了。**

 

**這小鬼知道了。**

 

「你知道你這樣的行為對我們來說都是沒用的。」Tim說道：「Bruce訓練過我們，面對這樣的情況我們都能游刃有餘，你應該比我清楚這一點。」

 

Jason沒有回應。

 

於是Tim便繼續說：「我不管你計畫著什麼，請馬上收手，趁Dick還沒查覺以前，收手吧！Jason。」

 

這幾個星期，他跟Barbara查覺到Jason試圖隱瞞什麼，而後他們發現Jason試圖干擾調查，似乎想阻止他們找到Bruce。

 

他們立刻就想到一個可能性。

 

Jason不想讓Bruce回來。

 

「不管你盤算著什麼，你都是在傷害Dick。」他說：「我知道Damian的身世讓你擔憂，但你這樣的做法是錯的，Dick希望Bruce回來。」

 

「夠了！」Jason把開左邊車門，把Tim推到街上。

 

「小鬼，別自作聰明。」

 

「你清楚他早晚會知道，別毀了你們兩個的感情。」

 

「滾。」

 

看著蝙蝠車揚長而去的Tim收到了Barbara的呼叫。

 

_ 「又被丟包了？」 _

 

_ 「嗯，跟他談了那些事以後，他又把我丟包了。」 _

 

_ 「總之，Dick會跟他談談他過度暴力的事，而我們已經做到提醒，Tim，最多再一天的時間，如果他還這樣，我們就必須把他阻礙我們調查的事情告訴Dick……這是我最後一件想做的事。」 _

 

_ 「我也是。」 _

 

光想到Dick知道情況以後可能做出的反應他們就很擔心。

 

_ 「總之，先未雨綢繆吧，我會回家看著Dick。」 _

 

_ 「我會嘗試聯絡Jason，雖然我不覺得他會回應我，但至少我們還能掌握他的行蹤。」 _

 

_ 「回頭見。」 _

 

_ 「嗯……等等，Dick你怎麼在線上？」 _

 

**糟糕。**


	7. Chapter 7

Jason驾驶着蝙蝠车向前冲刺。

 

那个小鬼说的都对，全部都被他说中了。Jason虽然一点也不意外，但还是为此感到烦躁。是的，他是有意阻止他们得到Bruce的消息，哪怕只是希望Bruce别那么早回来，哪怕他知道这样一定会伤害Dick伤害Alfred，他也无法控制自己，无法让自己停下。

 

因为他害怕，害怕Bruce回来，Dick会......

 

他害怕失去Dick。

 

该死，为什么当初要转身就走，如果当初留下来与Dick相认，今天就不会如此。可当时他离开了，他转入地下，试图控制恶棍，试图控制黑帮，他希望高谭能透过自己的掌控，达到一种前所未有的平衡。

 

于是他就错过了。他让无法控制自己的Dick进入Bruce的怀抱。如果说他一点责任都没有，这是鬼话，所以他对Dick很愧疚，对Bruce有恨也有无奈，而他无法恨Damian。

 

心情复杂，思绪纷乱。

 

他甚至不知道以后该如何走下去，不管Bruce有没有回来都一样。他不是不希望Bruce回来，他甚至猜到Bruce可能身在何处……可是，可是……

 

他妈的，自己什么时候变得这么优柔寡断？

 

进退失据。

 

如果当年没被小丑杀死，今天又怎么会有这一切？

 

如果当年Bruce替他报了仇，现在又怎么会如此？

 

**该死。**

 

等Jason回过神来，他已经单枪批马灭了一个地下钱庄。

 

哀鸿遍野。

 

隐约中他听见了地板下有夹层，夹层下似乎传来人的呼救声。

 

一脚踹破顶端，他看见了铁栅栏。

 

「啐。」人口贩卖。

 

Jason在一旁找到了主事者，威胁他把钥匙拿出来。那人已经被他打了好几拳，不敢不听蝙蝠侠的话，立刻将钥匙递给他。Jason看着那个人，那个人神色慌张，Jason便知道他仍隐瞒了什么。

 

「说，别让我自己找。」

 

那人吓得浑身颤抖，又将好几把钥匙掏出来给了蝙蝠侠：「求你饶了我，这里就这十个铁栅栏，里面不过就十来多个Omega……」

 

话还没说完，Jason就给了他一记重拳：「贩运Omega，不可饶恕。」

 

他扫瞄了一下地板构造，找到了那些个铁栅栏的具体位置，也扫到了一些活人。Jason痛恨这样的情况，没有人应该被贩卖，没有Omega应该遭受这样的对待。

 

给Gordon发了信息以后，Jason准备要将那些铁栏打开，而这时他感觉到外面动静，于是走了出去。

 

Jason知道背后有人，下意识的反应是肘击防卫，而当他转过身后才看见那个人也穿着蝙蝠装。

 

「你必须停止。」Dick说。

 

「我正在做我应当做的。」他说。

 

「不，」Dick指着里面地上那些受到重伤的罪犯，说道：「你做得太过火，小翅膀……你……我不能让你再披上这件服装，对不起，但现在这些是我的责任。」

 

「你疯了么？」Jason将Dick拉到离钱庄稍微远一些的地方，因为这里实在不适一个合适的谈话所在：「你的身体还不能……」

 

Dick有些激动：「不能什么？我可以了！小翅膀，我不能让你继续代替Bruce，你知道原因。」他叹了口气：「回家以后，我们需要谈谈……」

 

沉默了一阵。

 

「谈谈你阻碍找寻B的行为。」

 

Jason明显震了一下，他没想到Dick已经发现了这事。看来他是自己发现的，因为替代品跟Barbara是不会这么早告诉他的，他们巴不得Dick能够好好休养；可他真的没想到Dick会知道得这么快。

 

「我——」

 

他一定得说些什么，他不希望Dick对他有什么误会——虽然这个想法也屎透了。

 

他听见Omega叹了一口气。

 

「你已经完成了你的工作，回去吧，剩下的交给我。我想，他们比较不怕我。」毕竟他是一个Omega，而里面被关着的都是Omega。

 

「不，我们一起。」Jason坚持。他才不要离开Dick，不要放他一个人在这个危险的地方。

 

Dick看着他，而Jason知道Dick正在挣扎。这一切是他搞砸的，他不应该背着Dick做这样的事，他辜负了Dick。

 

「你可以留在车上，」Dick说：「一个蝙蝠侠就够了，不需要有两个。不需要让他们看见有两个蝙蝠侠。」他坚持。

 

Jason知道，当Dick坚持的时候，谁都改变不了他的想法。

 

该死。

 

「到车上去吧，等下警察就会来了。」

 

看着爱人的背影，Jason感到非常挫折。他因为自己的私念儿做了错的决定，这个错的决定很可能影响到他俩之间的感情。

 

该死。

 

不能让Dick披上斗蓬，他的身体还没有完全好。

 

可现在去跟他说道理是没有用的，他只能等回去的时候向他忏悔，等Dick缓过来以后再来劝退。他了解Dick，这些年他自己变了很多，但Dick没有变。

 

Dick还是以前的那个Dick。

 

Jason突然意识到一个他不愿意面对的问题。

 

他变了，变得太多。改变了的他，是否仍然是Dick的唯一？

 

他已经不是从前的少年了，他改变得太多了，而这样的自己，Dick能不能接受？

 

看来，他们确实得好好谈谈。

 

Jason不想承认，不想要做这样的谈话，可是他必须。

 

爱仍然在，可是若他们不早点面对，这谈话不早点来，往后可能会有更大的伤害。

 

所以他必须，他们必须。

 

突然，他听见了数发枪声。

 

Jason立刻联络Dick，可是对方却没有回应。他立刻跳下车，想要冲进屋内，无论刚刚那是什么都不会是好事。

 

然而在他冲进屋内以前他就失去了意识。

 

而他失去意识前最后看见的，是那个知名的杀手。

 

丧钟。

 

「Dick……」在他手上……

 

**漆黑。**

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章可能有些对话会造成不舒服，请注意

 

_ 睁开双眼，一片漆黑。伸手不见五指是小事，可杰森发现他被困在一个狭小的地方，他几乎无法动弹。冷静下来以后，他仔细触摸伸手可及之处，然后马上得知自己身在一口棺材里。 _

 

**_很好。_ **

 

_ 这里密不透风，空气很快就会被他用完。他需要赶快想个办法，他不能坐以待毙。 _

 

**_要活着，要活下去……_ **

 

_ 他摸到皮带的铁环，这是他唯一拥有的利器。徒手开挖，双手再痛也只能忍。 _

 

_ 他逐渐想起来了。 _

 

_ 他想起最后的记忆，是小丑打他，小丑不停地打他。那身痛楚回想起来仍然令他头皮发麻。接着，是爆炸的火光。 _

 

_ 杰森知道，自己肯定是死了。 _

 

_ 所以这一口真的是棺材，因为他死了。 _

 

_ 但他现在活了，既然活了就不能再死。 _

 

_ 杰森想起了他的爱人，他想起了迪克。只要想到迪克得知他死讯以后会怎么样，他就不敢再想下去。现在他只想赶紧出去，赶紧去找迪克…… _

 

_ 双手的血往下滴，滴在他的脸上。痛得感觉不到痛了，他不能感觉痛，也不能停下来。空气正在消失。 _

 

_ 迪克…… _

 

_ 他唯一的希望与光亮…… _

 

_ 他的爱…… _

 

_ 终于，杰森看见了一丝寒光。 _

 

_ 新鲜空气和着雨水与泥泞。 _

 

_ 他从地底下爬出生天。 _

 

杰森发出一阵呻吟。

 

毕竟后颈那一击力道可不小。

 

「杰森，你醒了。」芭芭拉推着轮椅靠近，杰森按了按自己的太阳穴，意识还有些模糊。

 

「迪克去找你，所以我让提姆过去找你们，提姆到的时候看见你倒在地上，还好他比警察先到，不然会有些麻烦……」芭芭拉说：「杰森，里面的人都被枪杀了。」他们一开始怀疑是杰森杀了那些恶棍的，但她喜欢小心求证，所以知道那些弹道与杰森的枪不一样。

 

杀了那些人的另有其人，当然不可能是迪克。

 

「我们联络不上迪克。」她说：「发生了什么事？」

 

「该死！」杰森眼睛突然瞪大，他想起来了。起身下床，翻找出手机以后他打了一通电话。然而对方没有接听。

 

**该死。**

 

杰森知道事态严重，他必须作出实际行动。

 

「迪克有危险！」他说。

 

「你必须说得更具体些。」芭芭拉追上他，同时也发讯息给提姆：「迪克怎么了？」

 

杰森一边换装一边说着：「丧钟。」

 

「什么？」

 

「那里关着很多Omega，看起来跟我们之前打击的人蛇集团是一路的，然而这次我看见了丧钟。」他将披风披上：「他抓走了迪克，他肯定知道迪克是Omega了。」

 

「丧钟为人蛇集团工作，看来这个集团来头不小。」

 

杰森看着芭芭拉，后者感觉得出来他的焦虑：「总之，迪克是Omega，我们必须快把他救出来！」他不能让迪克落入危险……

 

「我们必须快点去救迪克！」提姆从楼上下来了，刚好听见他们的说话：「芭芭拉，你能查出他们还有哪些据点么？」

 

「这需要一点时间。」

 

然而杰森却告诉他们不用找了。

 

「为什么？你知道什么是不是？」芭芭拉问道。

 

「我知道他们在哪里。」

 

「因为你早就知道了，只是你阻碍我们的调查。」提姆忍不住说道：「所以我有预感，我们也可能会找到布鲁斯，对吧？」

 

杰森没有说话。

 

芭芭拉把他们拉回正题：「这些细节我们回来再讨论，先上车，对，我们三个都要上车。」

 

提姆不解地看着她。

 

「我也要去，我必须去。」她坚持：「你们下车以后，我会待在车内后援。」当然，不只有这样而已。芭芭拉知道应该如何对付丧钟，所以她非去不可。

 

「那好吧。」杰森将芭芭拉抱上蝙蝠车，三人坐定以后，杰森便全速冲刺。

 

**希望一切都来得及。**

 

***

 

「丧钟，你为我们带来了什么？」女人说道：「我们的货物被警察缴获，你却带着一个Omega来，这个Omega有什么特别么？」

 

「你一直想找合适的Omega，现在我把人带给你。」丧钟边说边将迪克放下。

 

女人挑眉却笑着：「穿着蝙蝠装的夜翼……你可真给我带来了一个好东西啊。」

 

「夜翼是Omega，我发现他的时候他正要释放那些货物。」

 

「这有什么呢？」她问，却不是真的想知道答案，因为她早就知道了，只是这场对话不得不进行。

 

「他刚生过孩子，我闻出来了。」丧钟笑着：「这证明他的生育能力不需验证，再说，作为夜翼，他的DNA一定能让你满意，他的卵子，他的子宫都能为你效劳。」

 

女Alpha笑了笑，却似笑非笑：「你是给我带来了一个好东西，我收下了。」她示意一旁的人将迪克带下去，然后又对丧钟说：「你做得很好，但你也为我带来了麻烦。」

 

丧钟露出了讶异的神情。他没想到会有这样的状况。

 

「你说该怎么办呢？麻烦可已经在路上了。」她说：「而我无法不接待他们，这是你擅自主张的错。」女Alpha扇了他一巴掌：「你必须弥补过错，所以，如果我的客人来了，你得好好照看。记住，不许伤害他们，只要为我拖延时间。」

 

丧钟看着女Alpha锐利的眼神，忽然也笑了。

 

如果这女人不是Alpha，他肯定会爱上。

 

「善待那位 **蝙蝠侠** 。」女人嘱咐。

 

「是。」丧钟行了一个礼：「塔莉雅。」

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有强制情节。

塔莉雅一派輕鬆地扛著昏迷中的迪克來到警備重重的地窖，好像麻煩不會來，好像今天只是另外一個稀鬆平常的日子。

 

通过重重关卡，终于来到地窖的最深处。一个玻璃牢笼，里面的男人全裸并且被锁着，她不得不这么做，这个男人只要一有机会就会想办法脱逃，她必须断绝这些机会。因此，派来喂食的人都是聋哑beta，男人无法影响他们。

 

男人醒着，很好，正符合她的需要。

 

「布鲁斯。」塔莉雅笑着：「侦探。」

 

男人连抬头看她都不愿意，也不愿意跟她说话。

 

塔莉雅知道对方是不愿意理她的，她早就清楚这一点。

 

「吾爱，若你愿意配合，哪怕只是一分钟，就不用受这样的苦。」

 

依旧无回应。

 

「而我也不用做这么极端的事。」她的笑容消失了：「但是机会就在眼前，我不能不把握。」

 

男人依旧没有回应。

 

「你的儿子来看你了。」

 

男人的身体动了一下。

 

「是你最爱的那一个。」

 

布鲁斯猛然抬头，而塔莉雅将裸着的Omega抵在玻璃窗上，舔着他的颈间。这样的挑逗成功令笼中人做出困兽之斗。

 

「果然是这样，我推测得没错，他的孩子是你的。」当她知道夜翼生过孩子以后，她便知道令他怀孕的人一定是布鲁斯。因为杰森那时根本没有机会令其受孕。

 

塔莉雅轻轻抚摸迪克的腹部，那里还有开刀的疤痕：「放心，他早在来这里以前就剖腹产下一个健康的男婴。」

 

布鲁斯的挣扎更激烈了，塔莉雅知道不能再这样下去，她的爱会让自己受重伤，于是下令在牢房中喷洒迷药。

 

他会只剩下意识，而动弹不得。

 

「放心，我不会伤害他。因为你爱他。」在确认迷药都被抽走以后，塔莉雅走了进去：「而我答应过一个人，我决不会伤害他。」杰森，是她所救。她救杰森虽是出自于私心，出自于自己对布鲁斯的爱，但她是真心喜欢这个孩子的。所以，她决不会做出令杰森伤心的事，她不会动夜翼，这也就是为什么她会打丧钟巴掌。

 

然而，机会自己跑来，她不会放过。

 

她将迪克放在柔软的被褥上，然后拿出一个针剂，迅速地给Omega做了注射。

 

「你想知道这是什么。」她走近布鲁斯，将自己的头靠在对方的胸口上：「这是发情剂，吾爱，若你早早让我得到我想要的，今天也不用这样。」Alpha之间无法生育，她只能依靠挑选过的Omega。只是布鲁斯对其他的Omega根本无动于衷，不管她试过多少次，布鲁斯面对那些发情的Omega总是稳若泰山。

 

但这次绝对会不一样。

 

因为这个Omega是特别的。

 

迪克的信息素已经充斥整个房间。

 

「果然有杰森的味道。」她轻描淡写。

 

布鲁斯浑身瘫软，麻药让他失去对身体的掌控，但她的思绪依然飞快地转动着，他已经听出塔莉雅口中的端倪。他知道塔莉雅完全没有要隐瞒他的意思，他知道杰森跟塔莉雅有一些关系。一切都说得通了，为何杰森复活，为何杰森突然间有那么多的武力……

 

是塔莉雅资助他的。

 

但是塔莉雅一定没有好好帮助杰森导正观念，所以才有红罩头。

 

布鲁斯在心中苦笑，他一定是疯了才会想这些，塔莉雅又怎么可能教导杰森正确的价值观。

 

他的意识逐渐涣散，因为迪克的信息素越来越浓，他的身体也逐渐起了反应。

 

塔莉雅将托住布鲁斯的下巴，逼迫他看向迪克。迪克的身体正分泌出一波又一波的情潮，浑身泛着粉红色，双腿磨擦着，口中发出一丝丝带着鼻音的嘤咛。

 

布鲁斯知道自己已经分泌出前液。

 

**该死。**

 

「放心，他没有意识，之后只要你闭口不谈，他不会知晓……」

 

塔莉雅握住布鲁斯的阴茎，娴熟地套弄着。

 

「放心，我很懂得Alpha，毕竟我自己也时常这么做……」恶魔之女在高谭骑士的耳边低语：「吾爱，你的儿子们等会儿就到了，若你想保护他们，保护迪克，最好就让我得到我想要的……你知道，丧钟就在外面……」

 

女人的微笑令布鲁斯厌恶，可他无法反抗，他抵抗不了迪克的信息素，这次他无法抵抗恶魔之女的计谋……

  
  


***

 

杰森将蝙蝠车改换成蝙蝠机。

 

因为刺客联盟最近的据点就在海上的一座孤岛。

 

那座岛就在前方不远处，岛上的灯光稀稀落落，但他确定塔莉雅就在那里。

 

他虽然认为塔莉雅不会伤害迪克，但他不敢保证丧钟不会。那一通电话便是打给塔莉雅的，他要她照看迪克，可电话不通。

 

虽然不想打扰塔莉雅，因为塔莉雅对他有恩，可他毫无办法，只能杀过来。

 

塔莉雅应当能够谅解他的苦衷。

 

「就是前方那座岛。」他说。

 

「等一下让我面对丧钟。」芭芭拉说出了惊人之语。

 

「你疯了么？」提姆看向她，想要让她打消念头：「那是丧钟，我们三个人加起来都未必……」

 

「别小看我。」芭芭拉厉色说道：「相信我这次。」

 

提姆仍然深感不妥，可芭芭拉这么说，他也无法动摇。杰森没有同意，也没有反对，只说如果有什么危险，他会保护她。

 

「Dammit，丧钟就在屋顶上，看来正在迎接我们呢！」提姆说道：「芭芭拉，看来还是让我们先吧！」他希望能够借此打消芭芭拉的决定，但芭芭拉拿过扩音器便开始发话。

 

「史莱德。」她说。

 

杰森将蝙蝠机开到与丧钟齐高的位置。

 

「Well，Well，Well，你们可带了帮手来呀。」丧钟笑了笑：「我猜猜有谁，罗宾，蝙蝠女跟 **蝙蝠侠** 吧？」他故意加重蝙蝠侠三个字：「真是奇了，最近我竟然看到这么多蝙蝠侠。」

 

「我不跟你废话。」芭芭拉的声音很冷静：「他们给你多少钱？」

 

「噢，你们确实带了一个厉害的角色。」丧钟大笑，然后说了一串数字。

 

芭芭拉也笑了，立刻转了两倍的金额到丧钟的户头。

 

「现在，请你让路。」她说。

 

「如你所愿。」丧钟说完便立刻消失在他们眼前。

 

提姆跟杰森都有些讶异地看着前蝙蝠女。

 

「看我做什么？快点下去救人。」

 

「真没想到你有这套。」提姆给她一个拇指。

 

「总得要有人想个不用见血的对策，而我恰好知道史莱德的弱点。」还得感谢布鲁斯给了她一笔紧急备用金。

 

杰森将蝙蝠机的控制权交给了芭芭拉以后，打开座舱便跳了下去。

 

提姆抱怨道：「他就是不愿意跟我一起行动。」

 

「快去吧，他是需要你的。」红发女子说道：「平安归来。」

 

「当然。」提姆也跟着跳了下去。

 

到了地面，他跟着杰森的脚步走进建筑物里。提姆预想着会有近百个刺客来阻碍他们，然而他一个也没看到。

 

杰森停下脚步。

 

塔莉雅就在他们的前方。

 

「你来了。」女人拨弄了自己的头发。

 

「你没接电话，所以我来了。」杰森说。

 

「那时我在忙。」

 

「哦。」

 

「你知道，丧钟带了一个不该来这里的人，所以我得优先处理。」

 

「嗯？」

 

「我得保护你的Omega不受到伤害。杰，你应该对我多有一点信心，即使你不来，我也会把人送回去。我不会伤害他，因为我不会伤害你。我不愿意破坏我们之间的关系。」

 

「我相信你，然而这次你是可信的么？」

 

塔莉雅笑了，杰森没有反应，而提姆觉得不太舒服。

 

然而女Alpha笑起来有种邪魅的美感。

 

「你学得很好。」她笑着，因为她知道杰森看穿了一切。可杰森不会伤害她，只要他的Omega没事，杰森就不会毁坏他们两个之间的关系，而她相信自己做得滴水不漏：「我就是欣赏你。不过你的担心是多余的，完璧归赵。」

 

塔莉雅拍拍手，她的仆从便将昏睡中的迪克抬了出来，杰森立刻上前将人抱起。

 

「放心，这虽是丧钟下的迷药，但丧钟没有染指他，他很好。」

 

「布鲁斯呢？」提姆终于忍不住问：「没有他我们不会离开。」

 

塔莉雅挑眉笑道：「父亲总是欣赏你的智慧，你果真很聪明，Omega。」再次拍手，两名仆从架着瘫软的布鲁斯走了出来。

 

提姆不喜欢她称自己为Omega的口吻，这令他不舒服。

 

「一样完璧归赵。」

 

「你们会为了绑架而付出代价。」提姆握紧他的棍子，而杰森却要他闭嘴然后接过迪克，让他来扶布鲁斯。

 

提姆有些犹豫，他想要至少给这些人一个好看，可就连芭芭拉都要他不要冲动。

 

「你应该听哥哥的话，罗宾。」塔莉雅给了杰森一个吻：「因为这里再过十分钟就会爆炸。」

 

当然，他们不会留下任何东西。

 

提姆于是闭上了嘴，而此时芭芭拉驾驶着蝙蝠机直接冲撞进来，横竖这里都会被炸，她不需要考虑建筑会不会因此被她毁坏。

 

而此时远方已经有爆炸的声响，杰森要提姆加快速度。

 

最后，他们顺利冲出了火光。

 

后方的小岛陷入火海，而岛上的设施想当然尔已经化为乌有。

 

提姆觉得很挫气，他们应当能做得更好，可是他们没有。他转头看着布鲁斯与迪克，想着至少他们救回了人，布鲁斯终于回来了。换句话说，杰森做蝙蝠侠的日子终结了。

 

然而聪明如他，已经想到不久的将来已经有重重的问题在等着他们了。

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

大家——除了昏迷的迪克——現在齊聚一堂，坐在椅子上，像極了等待老大發話的嘍囉。布魯斯在回程時已經清醒不少，他在後座看著駕駛飛機的傑森不發一語，心中卻已經千回百轉，一落地便要大家都到椅子上坐好。

 

傑森可不管他那麼多，他堅持將迪克抱到一旁的診療床上休息，替他檢查。迪克竟然出乎意料之外的沒有什麼問題，這讓傑森覺得有點怪異，但他一時之間說不上來。等到阿福下來，診斷確認迪克沒事以後，傑森才過去。他可不願坐著，便靠在牆上，直視布魯斯。

 

山雨欲來不一定需要風滿樓，但暴風雨前確實非常寧靜。雖然不是第一次坐在蝙蝠洞討論事情，這一次卻非常棘手，而且肯定不會善了。

 

一切都等著布魯斯。

 

布魯斯已經完全清醒，他用了一些時間思考問題，在傑森照看迪克時，他已經看了電腦的報告，瞭解了在他失蹤的這段日子發生了什麼。

 

他的內心正在掙扎。

 

如果只看傑森作為的結果，那麼絕對非他所能接受。紅罩頭殺人，傑森殺人。殺的雖然是罪犯，但殺人是不能接受的；傑森控制高譚黑道，那一場腥風血雨他仍記憶猶新。

 

更糟糕的，他不知道是什麼。是傑森用自己冷酷無情的手段控制犯罪，還是傑森跟刺客聯盟同流合污。

 

又或者是，傑森當日想要殺了自己。

 

布魯斯知道，若當天迪克沒有前來救他，他可能已經死在傑森的手上。傑森之所以沒有下手，完全是因為迪克的關係。

 

傑森並非無情，他仍有血肉之心。

 

布魯斯不知道傑森到底是怎麼復活的，可是他已經知道傑森復活以後絕對跟塔莉雅有不少的關係。

 

當年他辜負了傑森，害他死去，現在有彌補的機會就不能放任。他得讓傑森知道錯誤，他要把傑森從塔莉雅的洗腦中救出。

 

但首先，他必須先處理身份問題。他已經平安歸來，就必須先處理這事。

 

布魯斯抬起頭來看著傑森，而傑森也一直盯著他瞧。雖然在面罩下看不見他的眼神，但大家心裡明白，傑森正用一種藐視的眼光看著布魯斯。他心裡有千百個不爽，說不定等一會就會全部爆炸。

 

「那套服裝不是你的。」布魯斯終於開口。

 

「你總算開口了，很好。」傑森雙手抱胸，明白對方的意思但就是故意忽視。

 

「你不是蝙蝠俠。」布魯斯又說：「你沒資格。」

 

「所以？」

 

「你不配穿那套服裝。」

 

傑森為此拍手，增加了大氣壓力。「太好了，你總算把重點講出來了，不過，所以呢？」

 

布魯斯被他的態度弄得咬牙切齒：「脫掉它。」

 

「悉聽尊便。」

 

傑森馬上動手脫衣，然後把衣服丟向布魯斯，並說：「物歸原主。」誰都沒料到他會真的在現場脫。提姆跑到一旁的櫃子，去拿了一些傑森的衣物，然後遞給他。然而傑森卻沒有馬上穿上衣服的意思，就只是把衣服丟在一旁。而芭芭拉早就換了位置，免得看見不該看見的東西。

 

布魯斯為他的行為感到憤怒，想起塔莉雅對迪克做的事，就覺得無法忍受：「你竟然跟塔莉雅合作。你知道她是誰嗎？」

 

傑森暗笑，覺得眼前的前導師一點都沒變，在面對 **家人** 時，一樣蠢得碰觸不到重點與真相。「塔莉雅，我的恩人。」強壯的青年依然雙手環胸，用一種帶有鄙夷的眼神看著布魯斯，續道：「她比你更像 **父親** 。」

 

塔莉雅救了他，花了一年時間悉心陪伴並且治療，甚至不惜背叛自己的父親，後來還提供他金援與資源，讓他在這個世界上能夠用「紅罩頭」的名義生存下去。塔莉雅是他的救命恩人，也是再生父母。

 

布魯斯沒有馬上回答。

 

而這些不過證明了塔莉雅確實幫了傑森，只是他沒想到塔莉雅還有這樣的一面……

 

可是，該厘清的還是要厘清。

 

「她是殺人犯，你也是，這就是為什麼你不配那套衣服。」話說出口立刻變調。

 

「你的大道理要說到什麼時候？對，她殺人，她刺客聯盟，惡魔之女，但那又如何？她救了我。」傑森聳肩。

 

「看來你清楚她的計畫。」

 

傑森差點就要白眼了。

 

他是清楚塔莉雅的計畫，但那也是透過幾次搜查而得出來的推論。塔莉雅並未告訴他聯盟的計畫，像是綁架布魯斯、走私Omega，這些她從未提過，因為她知道，他絕對不認同這樣的作為。但越接近今日，傑森越懷疑，不管是綁架還是走私活動，都與她有關。真正確定這個懷疑，不過是在喪鐘出現之後。

 

但他天殺的就是不想跟他廢話。

 

「不然你想怎麼樣？」

 

布魯斯終於吼了他：「你竟然讓她走私Omega！你害迪克也被綁架！」

 

傑森露出感動的神情：「你終於講到我想聽的了！給你加分。」下一秒，他又變得冷酷，眼中帶著寒光：「我害迪克被綁架？現在要來細數罪過嗎？我們應當一個一個算。」他指著地上的蝙蝠裝：「你以為我很想穿？穿這套當我死時你所穿的這一套？若非阿福找我，我根本不想淌渾水。」

 

「那你就應該拒絕任何不是你的東西。」意思是你可以不穿。

 

「我多想拒絕，可是迪克把衣服塞到我手中，就他媽在他發現我活著之後！所以你來告訴我，我能不能拒絕？」

 

大家都心知肚明。

 

「你們就是需要我。」傑森繼續說道：「替代品太瘦，撐不起這套衣服；迪克懷孕，所以不能讓他去冒險，所以你們只能找我，一個活著卻被你隱瞞的人，你隱瞞了真相，你對迪克隱瞞了實情，而迪克卻因此早產。而你跟我說我不配？可是大家在無奈之下只能找我的根本原因就是你，是你讓迪克懷孕生子，是你讓大家別無選擇。」

 

「信息素是你的。如果沒有你的信息素，迪克不會被誘發發情。」布魯斯說，其實，他很想講道理，但講出來的話就不是那麼回事。

 

「你怪我復活？」

 

「你想殺了我。」

 

沉默。

 

提姆跟芭芭拉對視，彼此都清楚他們現在講到了一個重點，一個兩人之間的矛盾。

 

蝙蝠洞內充滿了兩個強大Alpha的信息素，若非經過訓練，這裡其他Omega早就受不了了。

 

「我想 **過** 殺了你。」傑森說：「因為小丑把我從你身邊奪走。」深吸了一口氣：「而你卻讓他繼續逍遙。」

 

沉默。

 

「所以我想過要殺了你。但是若我動手，我會傷害到他。所以我離開了，離開以後我想清楚了，我並不真的想殺了你，我有過很多動手的機會，但我發現那都不是我真正想要的。」

 

布魯斯此時有些動搖。

 

在他眼前的傑森，忽然好像又是從前那個穿著羅賓裝的孩子。

 

常常笑的孩子，笑聲開朗、明亮。

 

布魯斯冷靜了不少。

 

「可是我無法諒解你，諒解你們，你讓迪克懷孕。」太可笑了。

 

「傑森，那不——」

 

「你想說什麼？不是故意的？」他笑了：「我不想聽你這些解釋，省省吧！」他不要布魯斯說出口，因為他知道自己很可能會原諒對方。他不要布魯斯說出口，因為他要讓布魯斯心懷愧疚。

 

而布魯斯，他決定不說話。考慮到他跟塔莉雅是唯二知道稍早前 **發生過** 什麼的人，他決定讓這件事情成為一個秘密。沒必要讓傑森知道，也不需要讓迪克知道。

 

其實布魯斯對此確實有一些心虛。當年他拒絕了迪克，傑森找到了迪克，最終，迪克跟傑森在一起了，他們綁定了彼此……時過境遷，大家都已經成年，他已經沒有立場干涉，而與迪克發生關係，他確實百口莫辯。

 

「達米安是 **我跟迪克的** 兒子，因為我是迪克的Alpha，我們屬於彼此。」傑森宣佈：「而他的兒子就是我的兒子，是我們的達米安！」

 

雖然早就有心理準備，布魯斯心中還是一震。孩子的問題他思考過很多種可能性，可是傑森這麼直接接受了這個孩子……

 

這會引發另一個問題，他必須先確認。

 

布魯斯跟芭芭拉借了手機，五分鐘後他說出了一個讓在場所有人都驚訝的事情。

 

「這個孩子姓 **了** 韋恩。」

 

「布魯斯，你在說什麼？」芭芭拉忍不住了，她以為布魯斯不會這麼堅持孩子的名分。

 

「布魯斯，你做了什麼？」提姆現在突然有些同情傑森，他看著傑森憤怒的樣子，握拳的雙手已經滲血。他們都沒想到布魯斯會做出這樣的挑釁。

 

「在確認迪克懷孕之後，作為他的合法監護人，我安排了律師，收養這個孩子。」布魯斯說：「我剛剛只是確認檔是否已經通過，很遺憾的，這個孩子已經是我的 **合法養子** 了。」

 

傑森再也無法坐視，他沖上前去揍布魯斯。

 

「你竟敢！你怎麼敢！」

 

布魯斯也不打算一味挨打，他抵抗，希望傑森能冷靜下來，卻讓狀況更加嚴重。

 

芭芭拉與提姆都很震驚，因為這事他們完全不知道，迪克也不知道，因為他還希望跟傑森結婚以後一起撫養達米安。然而作為未婚Omega，他的監護Alpha確實有權利與資格在他不知情的情況下進行一些決定。

 

但布魯斯沒告知迪克這件事情，仍然令他們吃驚，甚至，不能諒解。

 

提姆雖然不喜歡傑森，現在卻站在傑森那裡。他是Omega，布魯斯總是告訴他，Omega不比其他性別差，Omega可以做一切自己想做的事……然而現在，布魯斯竟然用身為Alpha的權利，擅自做了這樣的決定，提姆無法諒解。

 

芭芭拉也無法諒解，所以她決定讓這兩個人打下去，讓傑森出氣。至於開會什麼的，早就已經不用開了，因為一開始就註定會演變成鬧劇。而塔莉雅綁架布魯斯，原因並不難知道，因為惡魔之女愛著布魯斯；而迪克被抓，不過是因為喪鐘發現了他的真實性別，進而把他獻給需要Omega的塔莉雅而已，如此簡單。

 

這樣的推理，對她，對提姆而言都不難。

 

打鬥越演越烈，他們一下在林肯那兒打，一下又跳上恐龍，恐龍嘴巴閉合，他們差點被咬卻仍不停手。放著過往服裝的玻璃櫃又再次碎裂，蝙蝠被驚醒四竄亂飛。

 

「你們住手！」熟悉的慈祥的長者大聲呵斥：「敵人沒讓你們受傷，卻在家裡打傷彼此是該有多瘋狂？」

 

憤怒。

 

阿福不常如此，幾乎沒人見過生氣的他，可現在慈祥的英國侍者似乎是受不了孩子的頑劣，終於出聲制止。

 

布魯斯與傑森同時看向阿福，同時停止打鬥。

 

「傑森少爺，在任何人面前光著身子都是不禮貌的行為，並且對保護身體起不了任何有效的作用。」阿福看著傑森因玻璃割傷而流血的身體，看到傑森把衣服撿起來穿以後，他看向布魯斯：「布魯斯老爺，您剛回來，應該照顧身體，別再讓人擔心。雖然我懷疑您是否會把話聽進去，但是兩位元，迪克少爺需要靜養，而你們都是他愛著的人。得罪講句，」阿福正聲道：「你們天殺的在幹什麼？」

 

蝙蝠洞終於只剩下蝙蝠拍動翅膀的聲音，紛亂終歸寂靜。

 

「我想大家都餓了，我先去準備一些餐點。芭芭拉小姐，現在已是深夜，我會將客房備好。」

 

「謝謝，阿福。」

 

「這是我應該做的。」

 

侍者說完，提姆就聰明地跟了上去，幫他把迪克帶上樓去，然後他會幫阿福準備吃的東西，以免去掃到颱風尾。

 

芭芭拉留了下來，以防那兩個Alpha又開打。

 

「電梯被你們敲壞了，我今天在這裡過夜，所以我要上去，我的輪椅也要上去，你們兩個，麻煩了。」

 

芭芭拉知道這樣能夠讓他們冷靜一點，也能讓他們暫時打不起來。她暗暗希望，今晚就先到此為止，別再生亂子了。

 

雖然這根本是奢望。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 眾人邏輯都死了

 

 

芭芭拉拿著早餐來到迪克的房間。

 

「嘿，你怎麼來了？」他轉過頭，看向芭芭拉，微笑，卻是一個勉強的笑，看得芭芭拉覺得刺眼。

 

「因為今天阿福做了奶油煎蛋培根。噢，還有奶茶。」她沒有直接回答迪克的問題。

 

她推動輪椅，靠向窗邊去，因為迪克就坐在窗邊看著外面。已經過去兩個月了，迪克還是這樣消沉。紅髮的Omega沒看過這樣子的迪克，這跟失去Alpha以後的狀況不同，這次的他似乎思考著什麼，而且思考了很久。

 

「在我面前，你不需要裝做什麼事都沒有。」

 

他曾是馬戲團員，表演嘛，早就已經熟爛了，可是在她面前，迪克什麼也裝不了。「嘿，我們可是青梅竹馬，你到底在盤算著什麼？」

 

「芭，你心裡明鏡似的，所以挑傑跟布魯斯不在的時間來，又何必問我？」迪克從窗邊下來，一手端著芭芭拉手上的好料，另一手將人推到一旁的桌前：「你知道我在想什麼。」

 

芭芭拉把培根切成一段段的，並沒有看向迪克：「我知道，感覺糟透了。所以，你為什麼不跟傑森搬出去呢？」咬了一口土司：「你知道他們兩個的關係不好，在同一個屋簷下，只是不定時炸彈。你知道，我們都站在你這兒，布魯斯那樣做是太過分了。」

 

「但是，芭，你也知道他一定得那樣做。」迪克攪動著奶茶，看著裡頭白色與紅色的漩渦終成米色：「他不想讓孩子變成我的負擔，所以擅作主張。可是，達米安確實是他的孩子，這樣做或許也沒錯。」否則，難道以後不讓達米安叫布魯斯爸爸？那樣對布魯斯也太不公平。

 

可是，傑森……

 

傑森不願意搬出去住，因為傑森愛著達米安。看到傑森抱著達米安的樣子，他就不願意讓他們兩個分開。可是布魯斯跟傑森的關係真是太過緊張，他曾問過傑森，要不他們兩個搬走，可是傑森不願意，不願意讓迪克與自己的孩子分離。

 

其實，迪克也有一些私心，他不願意讓傑森失去跟布魯斯相處的機會，他們曾經是那麼要好，甚至是比他跟布魯斯要好的拍擋，傑森曾是多麼希望讓布魯斯笑……

 

可是……

 

可是……

 

曾幾何時，剩下的只有惡言相向。

 

「我當然知道，可我不能諒解的是他沒有事先跟你說，就像他隱瞞了傑森的復活。」芭芭拉吃了一口生菜：「阿福的獨門醬汁真是無人能比。」

 

「我們也不是不瞭解布魯斯，他的個性……隱瞞傑森復活，因為那時我懷孕了，這事會影響我……說到底他所做的一切都是為了我們好，雖然他不管我們接受不接受。」

 

「但是，你跟他……還是太瘋狂了。」與如同父親般的人發生關係？老兄，這真是瘋狂。

 

「我知道。」他又加了一些糖進去，繼續攪拌：「可是，我沒有辦法。」

 

可是那時他沒有別的辦法。傑森逝去以後他控制著自己的身體天性，多年以後的熱潮令他難以抵抗，更別說什麼抑制劑都沒有效用。那種因為身體機能而覺得自己就要死了的感受，最後終於讓他失去理智。

 

他爬上了布魯斯的床，求他幫幫自己，因為他需要Alpha的結，需要有人啃咬頸後的腺體……因為他只信任布魯斯。

 

「那時候我們想過替你找個一夜情，不過太危險。」找泰坦的朋友？戰友變炮友不會比較好；找路人？迪克是布魯斯韋恩名義上的長子，不管怎麼看都不好。何況迪克在這事上只信任他親近的人，他雖然失去判斷力，可是他會抵抗，甚至把那個可憐的Alpha打慘。

 

但還有什麼好說的呢，木已成舟，孩子都生出來快半年了。

 

「總之，感謝你們沒有。雖然我也不知道那樣會不會比現在好……不過，都無所謂了。」

 

「是啊。」芭芭拉看著迪克攪拌不完的奶茶，知道他一點食欲都沒有，因為他在考慮，考慮是否要跟她說。「可你還是沒講到重點，迪克，你在隱瞞什麼。」

 

迪克又盯著奶茶看了。

 

那天，從塔莉雅那裡回到蝙蝠洞，他其實很快就蘇醒了，所以那場鬧劇，什麼他都聽見了。達米安變成布魯斯的養子，某種程度上是他的弟弟，瘋狂。傑森跟塔莉雅有關係，而因為傑的關係，塔莉雅算是救了他，瘋狂。傑森跟布魯斯大打一架，把蝙蝠洞打得滿目瘡痍，瘋狂。

 

但他不知道還有沒有更瘋狂的事。

 

他知道自己身體無恙，可是他很快就發現自己突然不產乳汁了。

 

還在哺乳的Omega，不可能突然停止分泌乳汁，可是他確實在那件事情之後停止了。左思右想，只有一個可能性，就是他發情。這是Omega的天性，等到孩子長到一定程度，身體才會準備好進入下一波情潮。這個假設並非唯一的可能，但迪克知道那晚他的身體虛弱，按常理無法抵抗布魯斯與傑森的信息素；然而他卻沒有被影響，因此答案很明瞭，他體內有抑制。

 

他的達米安當時才幾個月，他的乳汁還那麼……怎麼可能突然就沒有，因為他體內有抑制劑。

 

可是他怎麼可能無故發情又迅速恢復正常？唯一的答案就是塔莉雅。塔莉雅，或者史萊德一定害他發情，然後塔莉雅終止了他的發情。刺客聯盟，黑科技聯盟。

 

然而傑森或是布魯斯都沒有告訴他。

 

塔莉雅，或是史萊德讓他發情做什麼？塔莉雅抓布魯斯做什麼？他不想去想，因為太累了，他也承受不了又一次的隱瞞與欺騙。

 

他知道傑森，他們每天都相處，每天都睡在一起，他知道傑森並沒有想要隱瞞什麼，可是傑森確實知道些什麼，因為知道，所以這些日子只是抱抱他卻沒有碰他，因為傑森知道他的身體需要修養；可布魯斯，他不敢斷言布魯斯有沒有隱瞞了什麼秘密，因為看不出來，然而機率很高，理由多半又是為了他好。

 

另一方面，布魯斯還生傑的氣，可布魯斯同時又希望傑森能夠迷途知返。迪克知道，他認識布魯斯認識得太久了，他是拉不下臉說不了該說的話。傑森，也在生布魯斯的氣。傑森雖然做了很多不被接受的事……但他瞭解他的傑，他所做的事還有他的出發點是什麼。

 

就像他知道傑留下來是為了他跟達米安。

 

這些日子的思考都讓迪克感到自己的自私。

 

他發覺自己太自私了。

 

他沒有考慮到傑的感受，只是一味的希望傑作他覺得對的事。他沒有考慮到傑，他只考慮到自己。傑想要留下來，想要陪著他。迪克卻不要這樣，他不要傑森為了他而勉強自己，就像他為了自己而披上蝙蝠披風一樣……

 

他的傑回來了，可是一直遷就自己。他跟布魯斯發生了關係，他背叛了傑森，卻讓傑森陪著他一起承受。

 

他太自私。

 

他得放了傑森，放了他，讓他自由，放他離開，讓他能夠出於自己的意志去選擇。

 

「芭，我想離開。」

 

迪克喝了一口奶茶。

 

嗯，太甜了，他加了太多糖。

 

芭芭拉頗為吃驚，因為她沒想到迪克會想離開：「什麼？」

 

「到他們找不到我的地方。」他淡淡地說，聲音卻很堅定：「我會留下達米安，我……不能帶走他，因為布魯斯會崩潰……」他知道布魯斯愛著達米安，他知道。

 

布魯斯跟傑森的共同點是達米安，他們都愛著這個孩子。所以，他必須把孩子留下來，即使他難以割捨。

 

這兩個月以來，他想清楚了不少。因為他的關係，傑森與布魯斯一直處於特殊狀態。他不能要求傑森，也不能要求布魯斯；他不能看著他們一直這樣，也不能承受他們一直這樣，那麼他就解決自己。

 

「我知道布魯斯隱瞞了什麼，我不喜歡他對傑森做的那些事，也不喜歡他對我做的那些事……可是我無法恨他，因為他救了我，在各個時候。而我……曾愛過他，」迪克吃了一口沙拉，嗯，阿福的手藝真的無人能比：「我對傑森太過自私，他回來以後，我沒有真的瞭解他內心真正想要的，我總是……以為他還是當年的少年，心中刻意忽略他可能已經是個不同的人了，而我不要他為了我再做些什麼……我希望他能夠自由。」

 

芭芭拉驚訝地看著迪克，一時之間不知道說什麼好。

 

「我只是……累了……」

 

她捧起迪克的臉，拍拍他的肩。

 

她無法評論，也給不了建議。可是她支持迪克做自己想做的事，她支持迪克放下其他的重擔，去散心，去找尋自己。

 

遠離喧囂。

 

「我會再考慮一個月，芭，然後才會做最後決定。」他覆上芭芭拉的手，輕揉她的掌心：「如果到時我仍然如此決定，我就要離開，我要消失在這個世界上，讓他們找不到我，而我需要你的幫忙……」

 

「我要怎麼幫你？」

 

「這段日子別跟我聯絡。」

 

「好。」她知道迪克的考量，迪克是擔心之後傑或是布魯斯會找上她，而他希望不告而別，所以不希望她向他們透露什麼。「我答應你，迪克，你也要答應我，要好好照顧自己。我會適時給你達米安的消息。」

 

迪克看著她，露出微笑。

 

這一個微笑，是發自內心的解脫。

 

芭芭拉知道。

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 邏輯死的迪克  
> 邏輯死的作者

 

「嘿，羅賓。」夜翼悄然無息地來到了羅賓身邊。

 

「你怎麼來了？」羅賓對他的出現有點意外，因為布魯斯不讓迪克出來。自從迪克懷孕以後，布魯斯對他非常保護，有時候甚至給人保護過頭的感覺。雖然迪克現在已經平安產子，身體也已經恢復以往，可布魯斯仍然不讓他出任務。「紅罩頭知道嗎？」提姆認為迪克可能沒跟傑森說他跑出來的事。

 

「再不出來透透氣，我就快憋死了。」夜翼吐了個舌頭：「再說，來看看你們也不錯，總比在電腦前面有意思。」因為布魯斯不讓他參與，他也就只能在蝙蝠洞中監視一切。

 

「我了解那種感覺，畢竟上次我的手斷了的時候，Big Man也是這樣。更何況你是懷孕，還被惡棍綁架，這程度在Big Man心中可嚴重多了。」提姆模仿了布魯斯的聲音，說著那些教條，把迪克逗笑了。

 

「我真懷念跟你一起巡邏的日子，你知道，打打那些惡棍，保護高譚，不知不覺已經成為一種習慣。」

 

「所以我很擔心，如果我之後結婚，我的Alpha會不會也這樣，不讓我出去。你知道，看著在你身上發生的一切，我很擔心。」提姆沒有考慮過這些事，直到迪克懷孕，他才開始想自己的未來。畢竟同樣身為Omega，總是得面對。

 

「你知道你甚麼都能跟我說，羅賓。」夜翼拍了拍羅賓的肩，想幫助他放輕鬆。

 

提姆總是有許多心事，而他喜歡找大哥聊，在第二性徵成熟以後，提姆就靠得更近了。畢竟，在提姆眼中，迪克就像一個偶像，他很成熟，也善解人意，又是Omega，他們能談的就更多了。

 

「我以前沒想過未來，你知道，在傑森死前，我並不認識你們，傑森死後，我才加入這個大家庭，所以，我沒看過你們相愛的時光。所以我不太懂愛是怎麼一回事，所以，我沒有真的考慮過……」直到傑森回來，他雖然不喜歡對方的態度，可卻能感覺得出傑森對迪克的感情。他們之間的相處，他們之間的氛圍，他們彼此的氣味，他們屬於彼此。「他真的很尊重你，」提姆知道，傑森可以鬧翻所有人，就是不會對迪克做出迪克不喜歡的事：「他尊重你的每一個意願，雖然他的嘴太壞了，可是他真的是一個好Alpha。」

 

夜翼沒有回答，只是靜靜聽下去。

 

「你知道，我們都是Omega，所以有很多事都受限。可是，我喜歡做羅賓，因為戴上面具以後，我們沒有性別之分。」所以他很感謝布魯斯，讓他穿上這身服裝。但是，也是布魯斯讓他感到迷惘。「你知道，自從知道Big Man擅作主張以後，我有些動搖。回想起他對你的過度保護，我總覺得他告訴我們的都……我真的很迷惘。」

 

Omega可以做自己想做的事，不用等他們的Alpha答應，自己就是自己的主人；然而布魯斯卻利用了自己的身分，要迪克聽話。這真的讓他很迷惘。

 

「我害怕，如果以後結婚，我還能不能披上披風？我的Alpha會答應嗎？我會不會就要在家裡……我能告訴他我是超級英雄嗎？」

 

迪克給了提姆一個擁抱。

 

「嘿，你心事這麼多，怎麼不早跟我說呢？」

 

「因為你最近太多煩事。」

 

迪克笑了笑，這孩子就是觀察細微。

 

「可是你是我的弟弟，我喜歡幫助我的弟弟。」迪克摸了摸提姆的頭髮：「你不要怪布魯斯，他的信仰跟他的行為有時候就是無法平衡，而這常常發生在他的情感駕馭理智的時候，就像我。」

 

「你說的沒錯。」回想起骨折時，布魯斯明明是關心，卻對他冷言冷語。真是的……

 

「我不怪他不讓我參與，我不認為這很重要，因為若我要參與，他實在管不著，就像現在。」

 

兩人同時笑了。

 

迪克繼續說：「可是，你千萬要記得，你是你自己，你能做一切想做的事，不管別的Alpha樂意不樂意。」上帝，他說這些話實在有夠沒有說服力：「總之，如果你未來的另一半無法尊重你的意願，那麼就不要他。」他用食指戳著提姆的心口：「傾聽自己的聲音。你要找到一個尊重你的人，並且，你們要能夠互相信任、尊重。」

 

提姆變得有自信多了。

 

迪克又拍了他的背：「好啦，不管以後發生什麼，都不要動搖。」雖然他還是很心虛。

 

畢竟自己想要離開。

 

在口是心非這一點上，他跟布魯斯可說是非常相像。

 

哈，父子是吧！

 

「謝謝你，我感覺好多了。」提姆站起身來，指著左方：「要不要過去那一帶看看？」

 

「為何不？今天是兄弟之夜！」

 

「對！兄弟之夜！」

  


***

 

當迪克回到韋恩大宅，已經是清晨五點，天剛光，空氣仍有些冰涼。他不想打擾阿福，讓他擔心自己怎麼徹夜未歸，於是躡手躡腳地從窗戶溜進房間內，深怕吵醒達米安這個難伺候的孩子。

 

「回來了？」傑森站在窗戶旁邊，看著自己的愛人躡手躡腳的樣子，只想要笑他。

 

迪克轉過身，投進他的懷報裡。

 

「兄弟之夜。被你發現了，我溜出去玩了。你沒睡麼？」

 

傑森一把將人打橫抱起，走到床邊把人輕輕放下，然後親了他的額頭：「我早就知道了，看到你偷偷摸摸換上制服我就知道了。」

 

「你不怕我出事？」

 

「你會嗎？」他知道迪克的能力，雖然是Omega但卻是他們之中最厲害的，傑森認為若是他們兩個打起來，迪克會獲勝。所以他不擔心，而且迪克也確實在房子裡憋太久了。

 

「你沒在後面跟著我啊？」迪克知道他沒有。

 

「我還要照顧達米安呢！」他說：「這孩子可乖了。」

 

看著傑森綠色的眼睛，迪克心中千迴百轉。雖然他們半開玩笑說著話，可是傑森真的好真誠，真的好體貼……他……值得更好的。

 

迪克心中更堅定了。

 

他得離開。

 

可是他想要留下些什麼。

 

床很軟，很舒服。

 

「想要你。」迪克環住傑森的脖子，親吻他的雙唇。

 

薄薄的，有些乾燥。

 

「我也想要你……」他覺得他們已經好久好久沒做了，雖然這不是事實。

 

傑森將迪克翻了過來，拉下制服的拉鍊，Omega光裸的背就露了出來。傑森把衣服剝開，親吻他的肩頭與腺體，吸吮著他的香味……迪克的背上有著大大小小的傷痕，可他的皮膚是細嫩的；傑森沿著他的脊椎輕輕吻下，使迪克輕微顫抖，呼吸加促。

 

「嗯……褲子濕了等下就不好脫了……」Omega輕聲提醒。

 

傑森想把他翻過身來，迪克阻止了他：「我想要這個姿勢。」

 

因為情動而泛紅的肌膚，濕潤的雙眼充滿著挑逗，香氣交融，誘惑著他的Alpha。傑森忍不住了，何止迪克的褲子拉不下，他的好兄弟也快被褲子勒死了。

 

迅速拉下夜翼的黑色緊身褲，後穴果然濕了一片；扯下自己的褲子，單手撕扯身上的單衣，傑森拉住迪克雙腿，將他拉到床沿。

 

「小心吵醒孩子。」迪克小聲報怨。

 

「那你等下別叫太大聲，否則會吵醒所有人。」傑森嘴角勾起。

 

兩根手指探入，迪克悶哼一聲，雙腿微微抖動。

 

該死，他竟然想起那一晚跟布魯斯……不！

 

迪克抓住傑森的手，回頭看向他：「直接……直接進來！」

 

他要傑森完全進入自己，讓他來洗掉那晚的記憶。

 

看著愛人泛紅的雙眼中帶著的淚水，傑森忍受不住了，陰莖早就硬得發紅，稍微對準就順利進入了迪克的身體。

 

兩人同時因為快感而呻吟。

 

這溫熱的包覆感令傑森瘋狂，而傑森的粗也讓迪克雙腿發軟。Alpha粗著氣，柔聲問道：「我開始動囉？」

 

Omega點頭。

 

傑森緩緩動了起來。他不想太過急躁，因為他怕會傷了迪克，可迪克卻被他這樣廝磨給撩起更大的情慾，因為傑森一直磨蹭著他的前列腺，他真的快……

 

「你快一點……」

 

傑森雙手撫摸上迪克的胸膛，逗弄著他的兩點，猛的一下將他抬離床面，猛力抽插。

 

他越動越快，讓迪克快要喘不過氣，卻同時想要更多。

 

「嘿，馬戲團員。」

 

「嗯？」

 

「來看看你產後的身體有沒有變差。」

 

「什麼？」

 

傑森偷笑，下一秒拉起迪克的左腿，讓迪克只用右腳撐著地面。

 

「嗯，柔軟度跟以前一樣好。」

 

「你……壞……」迪克覺得傑森的陰莖好像又更粗更大更深了。

 

傑森舔著Omega的腺體，一下啃咬，一下吹氣，迪克不知道傑森的技巧變得這麼靈活，他覺得自己會上癮，他會對此上癮。

 

「不要忍，要聽你的聲音……」Alpha在他的耳邊低語，他咯咯笑著，傑森加速了衝刺，加重了力道。

 

迪克真的忍不住呻吟了出來，越來越大聲，他控制不住。

 

而更讓他無法控制的，是傑森頂到了他的生殖腔。迪克一下失去了支撐身體的力氣，但傑森的力氣夠大，將他抱得牢牢的，穩穩的。

 

「我要進去，我要進去……」Alpha低吼著，忍耐著，等著他的Omega的同意。迪克微笑，扭過頭去，撫著傑森的臉然後吻住他。傑森知道這是迪克在說同意，分開彼此的唇後，傑森便專心攻略那塊肉壁。直到他為他敞開，直到他進入以後成結。

 

他再次咬破迪克的腺體，再一次的進行標記。

 

兩人最後攤在床上，抱著對方。耗盡了力氣以後只想睡覺，管不了身體是否都是汗，他們有彼此的信息素，他們是一體。

 

迪克輕輕啃咬枕邊人的脖子，此時傑森早已經沉沉睡去。

 

「我是你的，你也是我的……」他輕聲說︰「可是，我想放你自由……如果你找到自己真正想要的，千萬不要顧念我……」然後親吻了傑森的唇。

 

希望你會原諒我。


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

韋恩莊園，夜。

 

「我．要．去．夜．巡！」達米安對著布魯斯又吵又鬧，因為他看見自己的父親跟名義上的哥哥正往蝙蝠洞的方向走去，他知道布魯斯要做什麼，蝙蝠俠跟羅賓要去巡邏可是不帶上他。他已經爭取了好久了，可是布魯斯總是拒絕，讓他很生氣。

 

「抱歉，達米，孩子應該待在家裡睡覺，上床時間到了。」提姆彎下腰摸摸弟弟的頭，把對方的頭髮弄亂，然後咯咯笑著走入密道。

 

「哧。」都多大的人了還做羅賓，神奇男孩？我看是神奇大叔！

 

達米安回到房間，亂砸棉被跟診頭，他現在非常不高興，因為他已經八歲了，不是小孩子了，可父親跟所謂三哥都還把他當小孩，他已經夠大了，父親的第一個羅賓就是在八歲的時候做的羅賓，為什麼他不可以？每天都在家學習，他學得很快也很好，早就有碩士畢業的程度了；下午，跟著德雷克一起訓練，呃，真無聊；他最期待晚上，有時候傑森會趁父親跟德雷克出去時，偷偷教他一些絕招，這些遠比德雷克那些花拳繡腿有用多了！但父親，一直不讓他跟著去巡邏，他已經快悶壞了！

 

「無聊死了！」

 

父親總是不准他做這個，不准他做那個，他都不知道自己還能做什麼。盯著桌上那張跟布魯斯的合照，達米安越看越生氣，不知道父親這麼嚴厲是為了什麼，因為自己是領養的嗎——他早就查到資料了。

 

傑森，他名義上的二哥比父親更像父親！達米安覺得家中除了阿福，就是傑森對他最好，總是在他被父親處罰之後給他安慰。而且，傑森總有一種他說不上來的熟悉感，使得他不由自主地喜歡這個「二哥」。

 

可是，父親常常跟傑森吵架，有時候還打起來……雖然最近情況好了很多，他們之間似乎沒以前緊張了，可是……達米安不知道，存在於傑森與布魯斯之間的那種違和感到底是什麼。

 

達米安發洩完以後躺在床上，拿出手機看著那張他最寶貝的照片。照片上笑容如陽光般的男人是他的生身父親，是他的「大哥」，也是第一任羅賓，迪克格雷森。照片中，迪克抱著剛出生的自己，看著鏡頭，不知道是誰幫他拍的照片，可是那個人一定讓他很開心，說不定是他真正的父親。

 

心情複雜。

 

自他有記憶以來就沒見過迪克，他不知道去了哪裡，也不知道為什麼離開，家中無人回答他的問題，因為他們連他的父親是誰都要隱瞞，殊不知他早就查到了，不然碩士文憑是假的嗎？

 

也許他是出事了……也許是為了什麼原因，家中的大人都沒有去找他……

 

到底是因為什麼？

 

「哧。」大概是受不了父親的蠻橫頑固吧。

 

聽到敲打窗戶的聲音，達米安轉過頭去看見紅罩頭蹲在陽台那裡。

 

「嘿，要出去兜兜風嗎？」

 

「當然！」

 

「那穿上這套衣服吧！」

 

達米安接過衣服，一看竟是迪克的羅賓裝：「為什麼？」他問，他想知道。

 

「你想當羅賓，那今天就讓你當羅賓，羅賓跟紅罩頭，高譚新拍檔。」傑森笑了：「好了就過來，我的機車在外面。」

 

「我的意思是，這是迪克的，對嗎？」達米安說，傑森拿這套衣服給他，肯定有什麼意思。

 

拿著槍拖搔著頭，傑森猶豫是不是應該跟這個孩子說出真相——喔對，這件衣服是你爸爸的喔，我想你穿正合適——可是，他們大家已經都說好了，不要向達米安說出真相，至少在他成年以前不要。

 

迪克的離開是他們造成的，迪克跟布魯斯發生關係才有了他……這對養育孩子不好。雖然傑森也懷疑在布魯斯那冷若冰霜的態度下養育孩子是不是真的比較好。

 

想起迪克，傑森的心被一種巨大的空虛包圍。

 

那年他只留下了一段錄影，一聲對不起，就要他去找尋對的人。傑森對此生氣很久，不知道他的Dickie Bird在想什麼，他就是對的人啊，為什麼有心事卻不說出來？為什麼擅自下決定就走？他們都還來不及敞開彼此……

 

所以傑森決定要留下來，等迪克回來，等倦鳥歸還。

 

他還要照顧達米安，達米安是他跟迪克的孩子，他要好好照顧這個孩子。再說，他真的不放心把孩子交給布魯斯。

 

對此，他很有經驗。

 

「就覺得很合適。」他說：「好了，你再不快點就不好玩囉！」

 

「給我三分鐘！」達米安手忙腳亂地開始換裝。

 

傑森笑了笑，如果迪克沒有離開，應該會在這裡叨唸吧。

 

唉……

  
  


韋恩莊園離高譚市中心有一段很長的距離。

 

一路上只有零星的路燈，遠遠的就可以看見高譚夜景，那些霓虹燈，那些煙塵，那些喧囂與雜亂。傑森覺得，如果迪克在這裡應該會殺了他吧，他一定不會想讓自己的孩子這麼早就參與這些英雄事務；不過，達米安是那麼熱切盼望，他不希望達米安像自己一樣，心中有著那麼多的怒火。這些壓抑的情感一定需要有地方發洩，而這就是傑森帶他出來的原因。

 

「你不怕父親知道嗎？我覺得他會殺了你。」

 

「哈！」傑森笑道：「早就死過了，不怕！」

 

通訊器突然響起，傑森有預感不是好事。

 

 _「紅罩頭！」_ 是提姆： _「需要支援，雙面人跟毒藤女合作，蝙蝠俠中了毒氣_ _……_ _你們快來！」_

 

傑森知道提姆現在應該疲於應付，他必須趕緊過去。

 

「神諭。」他呼叫。

 

_「地點已經傳送過去給你了，在高譚廢棄煉油廠，那裡雖然廢棄了，但還是有大量易燃物，請小心。你們救了蝙蝠俠以後就快到我這裡來，他需要解藥。」_

 

「這樣老頭撐得住嗎？」

 

_「他必須，否則我們也沒多的人手了。」_

 

「不然……」傑森看向一旁的達米安：「我派羅賓過去跟你拿解藥，我先去跟……紅羅賓會合。」反正提姆那身紅，就叫他紅羅賓吧！

 

 _「什麼？難道你把達米_ _……_ _迪克知道了一定會殺了我們！」_ 芭芭拉翻白眼，不過現在沒有時間弄這些了： _「給我他的通訊碼，我會導引他過來，神諭_ _Out_ _。」_

 

騎到岔路以後，傑森告訴達米安：「羅賓！今天真是你的大日子！等一下要努力啊！」

 

達米安渾身是勁，信心滿滿：「當然，我會讓你刮目相看！」

 

分散。

 

***

 

傑森在遠方觀察。他看見雙面人已經被提姆放倒了，但是因為他必須護著倒在地上的蝙蝠俠，使得他施展不開，可這樣的成績已經讓傑森對這小子另眼相看，畢竟這種情況下還能放倒雙面人已經很有水準。

 

是時候進去救人了。

 

「我操！」等他打破玻璃跳進去以後才知道現場充滿著布魯斯的信息素：「解藥說的就是這個嗎！」

 

「你可終於來了。」提姆說：「蝙蝠俠中了她的招以後差點攻擊我，我只好把他放倒，可是他不斷散發信息素！」

 

「我操！你還撐得住嗎？」傑森問，畢竟他記得這小子的發情期好像快到了……

 

「沒問題，我們都訓練有素……」提姆說謊，他確實有些被影響，發情期快到讓他體力比平常弱。

 

「該死，我不管，我要用槍了！」說完就掏出他新玩具的冰凍槍，噴向朝他們飛來的藤蔓巴掌：「我愛植物，但被藤條打到很痛，再說我考試都滿分，艾薇老師。」

 

提姆一棍戳，被冰凍的巨型植物瞬間碎裂：「我們得快點，蝙蝠俠的狀況真的很怪……」

 

「我操它把老頭捲起來了。」傑森一個跳躍，丟了數個飛鏢然後啟動，藤蔓被震裂，蝙蝠俠急速墜落，傑森看他下方都是柔軟的植物，覺得不需擔心，就衝過去要教訓毒藤女。

 

提姆把蝙蝠俠拉到旁邊去，想把他拖離主戰場。這時他看見雙面人竟然醒了，便大叫要傑森小心。傑森被毒藤打中，吐了一口白沫。這時提姆的飛鏢射中毒藤女的藤蔓，放出電力，雙面人又被電中，毒藤女趕緊與那株藤蔓分開，卻被傑森兩槍制伏，她現在非常不高興。

 

「你們的目的是什麼！」傑森拿著冰凍槍在毒藤女面前晃悠：「艾薇，你的行動向來都是為了植物，這次又是為何？」

 

毒藤女冷笑：「都是為了夜翼啊！」

 

「什麼？」傑森有不好的預感，下一秒馬上應驗。

 

提姆給老頭架住了。

 

 **該死** ，毒藤女控制了他。

 

「如果你乖乖聽話，那個Omega就會沒事。」

 

傑森大驚，這些惡棍難道知道提姆的性別嗎？怎麼會——

 

「夜翼是Omega，羅賓也是Omega，大蝙蝠喜歡收你們這些Omega當後宮嗎？」毒藤女的藤蔓捲上傑森的手：「乖，別掙扎，否則我會讓大蝙蝠扭斷羅賓的脖子。」

 

傑森不敢動。

 

「別管我！紅罩頭！我沒事！」

 

「放屁！怎麼可能沒事！」他現在只覺得該死，他們竟然知道了迪克跟提姆的性別，毒藤女要找夜翼，這是什麼意思？這怎麼可能？

 

難道……

 

「可惜，你不是Omega，我還以為大蝙蝠喜歡Omega呢，畢竟你們這些小鳥都……」她舔了舔舌頭：「畢竟夜翼生過孩子，對吧？」

 

「你們到底想怎樣？」

 

「沒什麼，只是有人在懸賞夜翼，我們聽說夜翼是大蝙蝠的Omega，所以想抓蝙蝠引誘小鳥……誰知道他沒出現，來，快跟我說他在哪，這樣我就不會為難那個Omega。」

 

傑森身體一僵，竟然有人在懸賞夜翼，他怎麼不知道？不對，是怎麼會這樣？到底是誰要傷害迪克？為什麼他們會知道迪克的真實性別……

 

他要保護迪克，然後查出真相！

 

「我寧願死也不會告訴你。」傑森勾起嘴角：「來啊！殺了我啊！然後你們會失去線索。」

 

毒藤女眼睛一瞇：「我可以殺了你，紅罩頭，但羅賓怎麼辦呢？他是Omega，我現在就可以動手——啊！」

 

毒藤女的背部被劃了一刀，藤蔓一鬆，傑森從高處掉落。

 

是達米安！

 

他想殺了毒藤女！

 

「羅賓不要！」他大叫，免得他年幼的雙手沾染鮮血：「先去救老頭！」

 

達米安一躍，跳到了提姆的面前：「嚇！」一刀斬斷控制著布魯斯的藤蔓。脫離控制後的布魯斯瞬間癱軟，達米安趁勢將藥劑注入他的體內。

 

「你怎麼來了？」提姆很驚訝。

 

「來幫你收尾啊！紅羅賓。」

 

「紅羅賓？」莫名其妙。

 

「快點把他送上蝙蝠車吧，我還要幫紅罩頭。」

 

「等等……我現在……需要你的幫助……」提姆不好意思說，他現在逐漸失去力氣，需要達米安的幫助才能把布魯斯抬上車。

 

「哧，那快點。」

 

另一廂，傑森一人奮戰毒藤女。剛剛達米安那一刀徹底惹怒毒藤女，現在他必須先掩護羅賓跟蝙蝠俠，確認他們安全上蝙蝠車。

 

「可惡！那是一大筆賞金！你——」

 

「如果有賞金我會自己去領，為什麼我要告訴你？」

 

「混蛋！」

 

傑森不得不說，毒藤女一次就能發動好幾隻藤蔓攻擊，時不時夾帶毒氣實在棘手，還好他的面罩防毒不然就糟了。

 

「我可不像老頭那樣，我喜歡用槍來對付你們這些毒瘤。」他意思意思親吻了自己的寶貝玩具。

 

「人類才是地球的毒瘤！」

 

「這個我無法全盤否認。」傑森開玩笑說：「你跟沼澤怪物真是絕配啊……呃……」

 

他竟然吐出血？

 

傑森感到自己腹部有溫熱的液體流出。

 

他中槍了，但為什麼？

 

轉過頭一看，雙面人竟然……

 

「終於有我的戲份了，我真他媽受夠了！人都跑了這場戲也演不下去了，但是今天有人要付出代價，就是你，讓我們來決定這裡是不是應該爆炸。」他笑著拿出硬幣。

 

**該死** **……**

 

「羅賓，你們安全上車了嗎？」

 

_「上車了，我正要過去幫你_ _……_ _」_

 

「不！快走！」

 

_「什麼？」_

 

「紅羅賓，快帶他們離開！」

 

_「等等，德雷克，你在做什麼？」_

 

傑森聽見蝙蝠車奔馳而去的聲音，還有達米安不斷在通訊器中的吼叫。

 

哈維的硬幣往上一拋。

 

毒藤女迅速將他雙手綑綁在後。

 

硬幣在空中不斷翻轉。

 

他好像又看見了當年——

 

硬幣掉落，哈維將手移開。

 

「恭喜，這裡要爆炸啦！」雙面人猙獰的面孔笑起來真的可怖。「但是在那之前，我不介意再打一打小鳥。你是第二隻吧？第一隻被我打死以後就是你吧？」

 

傑森眼睛放大。

 

**雙面人打過迪克！**

 

心抽痛。

 

蝙蝠車上，聽著通訊器中不斷傳來的擊打聲讓提姆跟達米安都非常不安。

 

達米安用刀威脅著提姆，要他把車開回去。提姆卻不理會他，只是盡他所能地將他們帶離現場。

 

「傑森，你怎麼樣？我們會回去救你！」

 

沒回音，只有擊打的聲音。

 

**該死。**

 

「傑森！」

 

安靜了下來。

 

**該死。**

 

_「_ _……Son_ _，請記得我愛你，也替我跟迪克說我永遠愛他_ _……_ _替我跟阿福說我_ _——_ _」_

 

**轟隆。**

 

漫天大火。

 

「傑森！傑森！」達米安大叫：「停車！停車！停車！該死！該死啊啊啊——」

 

提姆最終成功將蝙蝠車開回蝙蝠洞。

 

阿福已經在那裡等著他們了。

 

當車門打開，提姆跳出車外。他看著阿福，然後長者抱住他。

 

「我很抱歉，孩子……」

 

提姆大哭了起來。

 

達米安覺得長者突然變得好瘦弱，好像突然老了十幾歲。

 

「我很抱歉……」長者也落下了眼淚：「我們再一次……失去了他……」

 

兩人相擁而跪下，因為心中無力。

 

他們失去了傑森，再一次。

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有事燒紙

 

 

 

大火終於被撲滅。

 

芭芭拉說，現場有好幾具焦屍，應該都是毒藤女跟雙面人的打手，有沒有傑森很難確定，但如果在爆炸之前沒逃出來，也很難有活路。

 

芭芭拉又拿到了GCPD的報告，說裡面有個屍體臉上有燒融的黑膠，當然幾乎無法辨識面部，可幾乎能確定這人的身分。

 

她說他已經偷偷拿到DNA檢體，將數據傳送到蝙蝠洞的電腦了。

 

布魯斯站在電腦前反覆比對結果，在每一次結果告訴他「99%」以後他又重新比對一次。

 

結果總是不變，結果一樣。

 

傑森死了。

 

傑森又死了。

 

「啊啊啊啊啊——」他大叫，用力擊打一旁的牆面，手套破了，手流血。

 

傑森，為什麼又是傑森？

 

如果那晚他再更小心些，是不是一切就都不一樣？

 

_ 「布魯斯，你……」 _

 

芭芭拉不知道能說什麼。

 

他知道傑森的再次死亡正侵蝕著布魯斯的心。

 

而這次的狀況跟上一次……太像了，都是爆炸……連她自己都很難不聯想在一起，何況是布魯斯？

 

芭芭拉覺得自己快要無法承受，她甚至不知道該不該連絡迪克，事實上他已經失聯了，該死。她想起那晚毒藤女跟雙面人說的，有人正在懸賞夜翼，就覺得好像有人正面揍了她一拳，她竟然忘了要追這個線索。

 

現在不是傷心的時候，現在應該追查那個線索。

 

她聯絡了把自己關在房間裡的提姆，要他先照顧好自己，度過發情期以後再說。

 

但提姆也很糟糕，大家的狀況都不好。

 

畢竟這些年過去，時間不短，大家早已習慣彼此，雖然布魯斯嘴上不說，傑森也不願意承認，但他們的關係早就……比他們想的還要親近。

 

提姆更是，他跟傑森的緊張關係早已經在多次的合作中弭平。

 

芭芭拉不知道達米安會怎麼樣，因為那孩子真的很愛傑森……

 

不，現在不應該去想這些，她應該專注去找線索。如果他們沒把迪克安全找回來，傑森絕對會……神魂不安。

 

她也會。

  
  


***

 

三天後，在他們再次為傑森舉行了一個小型的哀悼儀式——他們甚至不能去把傑森領回來，因為對他們的身份太危險——之後，布魯斯再次來到蝙蝠洞發洩。

 

當他察覺達米安來到他的身後看著他自虐後停了下來，達米安還只是個孩子，他可以不用經歷這些。

 

「你應該在樓上，現在是上課時間。」布魯斯轉過身來看著兒子，看到他穿著迪克的羅賓服裝，背上背著惡魔的劍，又想起了往事。

 

傑森死了，他又辜負了迪克。

 

所以他要保護好達米安，他是迪克的孩子，也是傑森的。

 

「那件衣服不屬於你，那把劍更不屬於你。」

 

「哧。」達米安繼續看著布魯斯，忽視對方話外的意思。

 

「脫掉，你不是羅賓。」布魯斯的情緒有些激動，口氣很差。

 

雖然這並非達米安第一次領教布魯斯的脾氣，不過這次他並不打算忍。因為那晚他發現了很多事情，他不管現在布魯斯的心情怎麼樣，他想要立刻弄清楚。

 

「你說這不是我的東西，可是這屬於迪克，」他拉著黃色領子，說：「也就是把我生下來的爸爸。」

 

布魯斯沒有說話。

 

「所以這某種層面來說是我的東西，因為我是迪克的兒子。」達米安繼續說：「而你，是我另外一個父親，我的身體中流有你的血，所以這套衣服，怎麼看都是我的東西。」

 

布魯斯看著達米安。

 

「你知道了。」

 

不打算辯解，不打算隱瞞，因為布魯斯知道達米安很聰明，既然他知道了，隱瞞是沒有用的。

 

這孩子確實有迪克的影子，他們都這麼聰明……

 

「對，我知道了，現在我只是在確認。」

 

「你怎麼知道的。」

 

達米安雙手環胸，看起來像個小大人。

 

「我早就知道迪克是我的爸爸，雖然你們一直隱瞞我，但科技對我來說不算什麼。」達米安解釋著。

 

他很早就把出生證明弄到了手，醫院記錄上也寫著迪克格雷森的名字，所以確認誰是他的父親並不困難，但要知道另一個父親是誰就困難多了，因為迪克未婚，沒有任何文件能夠告訴他答案。他也沒有想過，自己會是這樣得知答案的。

 

達米安握拳：「當我發現，你是我另一個父親的時候，你知道我有多驚訝嗎？」

 

那一晚，布魯斯的信息素無法控制的飄散，他一開始並沒有注意，只覺得味道對他並沒有產生什麼影響，但仔細思考過後他發覺，照裡而言他應該會對陌生強大的Alpha信息素產生反應，像那些曾經被布魯斯信息素震懾的Alpha跟Beta一樣，害怕、屈服。

 

可是他沒有。

 

這說明了一件事。

 

布魯斯是他的父親。

 

「我沒想過可以透過信息素知道一切，我從未想過，可是那晚我想通了。」

 

布魯斯選擇沉默。

 

「我也知道為什麼我那麼喜歡傑森了。」他在傑森房中找到了一些證據。

 

傑森藏得很好，那些他跟迪克的親暱照片，他在迪克還睡著的時候，在床上拍的照片，那些他跟迪克在床上抱著他的照片……

 

「因為從我出生那天起，傑森就愛著我！」他把照片丟向布魯斯，布魯斯沒接，只是任由照片在空中飄飛。

 

「我後來想起，傑森的信息素讓我覺得很安心，因為從小他就照顧著我。而他就是迪克的Alpha！」又一張照片。

 

「你不應該看這種照片。」

 

「我不知道看他們的親密照比較不應該，還是發現你是我爸爸比較不應該。」達米安咆嘯：「你怎麼能！你怎麼能！」

 

布魯斯知道，達米安認為他破壞了迪克跟傑森。

 

「你還把我收養成自己的孩子，因為你不能讓別人知道你的養子懷了你的孩子嗎？」達米安走近他的父親，雙手握拳：「我應該叫你父親還是祖父？父親？」

 

「你累了，我會告訴阿福，今天你不需要上課了。」

 

達米安聞言更加憤怒，因為布魯斯竟然答非所問。他知道布魯斯對這些問題毫不迴避卻不想面對，而他也忍無可忍了：「傑森比你像爸爸。」說完，他就送給布魯斯一劑安眠藥。

 

布魯斯猝不及防，立刻倒下。

 

「哧。」

 

傷痛令人變弱。

 

他開啟電腦，打算刪除所有能追蹤他的軟件，因為他要離開這個鬼地方。在他刪除完以後，順便植入了一些程式，讓他能夠方面在外連線。這時電腦跳出了芭芭拉的訊息。達米安看到標題是與迪克相關的便立刻打了開來。

 

然後他知道自己能夠到哪裡去了。


	15. Chapter 15

 

迪克無聲無息地離開了十多年來的家，沒有歡送會，沒有送別，因為他打定主意要徹底消失不見，宛如人間蒸發。芭芭拉知道他要離開的事，但不知道他的目的地，以免布魯斯追查發現，芭芭拉知道一切。

 

為了避免被找到，一切與迪克格雷森相關的地方都不能去：泰坦、布魯德海文、馬戲團……他都不能去。

 

他發現自己無處可去。

 

騎著用假名買的機車，他在公路上穿梭。他甚至不能再使用夜翼的名號，因為布魯斯跟 **小翅膀** 都會找到他。

 

迪克嘆氣，他就是無法忘記一切……

 

**小翅膀……**

 

**達米安……**

 

思念令人心中紛亂，他沒想過放棄迪克格雷森身份的同時，也需要放棄夜翼。這遠比他想像的困難許多，可是他必須這麼做。

 

可是理由逐漸淡去，多年以後他才發現這一點，並且幾乎想不起來為什麼。

 

機車公路旅行，漫無目的。轉念一想，也許這是一個真正放鬆的好時機。小時候沒機會做這麼瘋狂的事，長大了就更沒有了。但是現在，他能夠好好享受，一路狂飆三天三夜三星期都不是問題，他能在騎車時思考很多事情，比如說他要落腳何方。

 

這一晚他途經Smallville，以前他曾來過幾次，因為布魯斯會把他送來跟肯特夫婦一同過週末，他們是好人，迪克非常喜歡他們。

 

但是現在不能與他們接觸。

 

他決定前往大都會市。

 

那裡，遇上超人的機會很大，迪克是有些想找他談談，因為超人是他的偶像，他喜歡聽一個與布魯斯截然不同的建議；然而他不確定這是不是好的選擇，畢竟他現在是離家出走，打算消失。

 

不能冒風險。

 

然而他仍然往那裡騎去。

 

車子突然失去平衡，像是被什麼絆倒一樣，在這樣快的速度下，迪克整個人往前飛去。但這對夜翼來說不算什麼，他能夠很輕易地就穩住身子，像空中飛人那樣完美落地。

 

警戒。

 

在空中他看到了五個人，都是Alpha。

 

幾道燈光照過來，迪克知道自己的臉是藏不住了，所以他不能再冒險施展身手。何況，若將這些人收拾了，布魯斯說不定會知道是他，不，他肯定能發現是自己，所以他不能冒險。

 

那些人包圍著他，打量著他。

 

「不錯，是一個……」那人驚喜道：「是一個Omega！」

 

騷動。

 

「Smallville公路半夜出現一個Omega，敢情是逃家麼？」

 

「無處可去麼？我們有地方收留Omega。」

 

那個Alpha抓住迪克的手，用力吸氣。

 

「肯定是逃家，他被人標記過。」

 

迪克奮力拜託被箝制的手，要他們別碰自己。

 

「被標記過啊，這樣更好，有些人喜歡人妻，如果生過孩子那更搶手。」

 

「他的身體真是好看，你們看到這個屁股了嗎？肯定非常能生。」

 

迪克快被他們的話噁心死了，他動了念頭，想要擺平這些人，不管之後布魯斯會不會從新聞中發現了，迪克決定要對這些惡劣的犯罪群體出手。

 

那些人發現他要反抗，也跟他打鬥起來。他們發現這個Omega身手厲害，便群體圍攻。

 

「打腫了也沒關係，賣家最喜歡這種不屈服的玩具。」

 

迪克乾嘔。

 

這種話令他噁心。

 

但他因此腹部受到重擊，一個踉蹌倒在地上。

 

平時這樣的攻擊對他而言根本不算什麼，然而今天卻令他如此疼痛。

 

難道……

 

迪克為此不寒而慄。

 

他……有了傑森的孩子！

 

他跟傑森的！

 

迪克感受到喜悅，然而下一秒回歸現實，現在他很可能被抓，鑒於他懷孕而變弱的體力與身手。不，他不能讓這樣的事發生！

 

然而肚子……

 

痛……

 

迪克抱著肚子，蜷縮成一團。

 

「打到肚子了！」

 

「小心點，有些買家喜歡讓玩具生孩子！」

 

迪克知道自己現在無法擺脫這些人，甚至身體已經收到這些噁心Alpha信息素的影響，變得軟弱……但最噁心的還是這些陌生人的信息素，他需要結合伴侶的信息素，他需要傑森。

 

不，不能回去……

 

迪克看著手上的錶，突然想起救命稻草。他按下錶上的機關，現在要做的只有等待。

 

幾乎不到五秒，他的偶像就出現在他面前。

 

「暗夜攻擊一個Omega，你們必須跟我走一趟警局了。」超人說道。

 

「不！」

 

「他，是他，一個好好的Omega三更半夜不在家睡覺，跑來騎車，他才不是什麼好東西！」

 

「他要什麼時候出門是他自己的事，你們半夜犯案就是正義的事。」超人瞬間就把五個人綁起來了。

 

他這時才發覺迪克的不對勁。

 

空氣中有血腥味。

 

「我的天啊，先生，你流血了！」褲子都是血……流產！「我得快點送你去醫院！」超人抱起迪克，而迪克抓住他的手，告訴他不要。

 

「你需要醫療協助！」

 

「不……我不要他們找到我……不要去醫院」他忍著痛，一字字說得很明白，讓超人不知所措。

 

迪克需要治療，可是他堅持不要去醫院，不想被找到……克拉克知道迪克在躲避誰。

 

「孩子，我不知道你這樣做的原因，但我要帶你去孤獨堡壘，等你好了以後必須告訴我理由。」

 

快速朝北極飛去。

  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

 

「爸比～」小女孩活蹦亂跳地跑到他父親的身邊，興奮地拉著爸爸的衣服，說著：「肯特爺爺跟奶奶還有喬納森就要來了！」

 

「難怪你這麼高興，瑞秋。」迪克放下手邊的書本，微笑著摸孩子的頭髮，牽起她的小手：「來，我們一起出去迎接他們吧！」

 

「我要爸比抱！」小女孩撒嬌，而這是迪克最無法抗拒的要求。

 

「就聽你的。」迪克彎下腰伸出右手掌，小女孩像隻小松鼠一樣，才踏上手掌便晃到了迪克的肩上。迪克用右手臂將人固定好，父女倆一同走向正門。

 

這是他最寶貝的女兒，瑞秋（Richelle），是屬於他的。這孩子很特別，是罕見的中性孩子，人類一出生就能知道兩種性別，像他一出生就是個男性Omega，而瑞秋不是，她的第二性別可能要到十八歲才會顯現，所以迪克更疼愛這個孩子了，因為長大後才接受性別的不同，這很擾人。

 

但是這樣她才不會被這些性徵困擾、成長。

 

也幸好在這裡誰都不能欺負她。

 

因為孤獨堡壘只有他們父女倆人相依為命，克拉克時常過來，肯特夫婦有時也會過來，喬納森大了以後也常常跟著一起過來玩。

 

七年以前他在路上被人攻擊，差點流產，幸好超人帶他到孤獨堡壘，這裡的科技終於讓他保住孩子。但克拉克告訴他，儀器檢查出了他的賀爾蒙紊亂不正常，體內還有一絲絲殘餘的不明藥劑。

 

克拉克告訴他檢驗的結果，那藥劑是強力抑制劑，可以立即中止發情，但是會給身體帶來巨大傷害，懷孕也會受到影響。

 

「你需要調養。」克拉克說：「只有這裡能幫助你，我會通知布魯——」

 

「不要！不要通知他！」迪克虛弱地拉住克拉克：「不要跟任何人說……」

 

克拉克沉默，點頭。

 

幾個禮拜後，他的身體好上很多，腦子也清楚很多。他推理出很多事情，塔莉雅那裡是唯一能夠對他下藥的地方，這可以解釋他為什麼中止產乳，因為他被人下了發情藥，而克拉克驗出的強力抑制劑就是為了讓他中止發情狀態。

 

——這樣想就合理很多，可讓他心痛的是沒有人告訴他這件事。

 

他們都隱瞞他，可這是他的身體，為什麼不告訴他？

 

迪克知道自己受到孕期荷爾蒙的影響，特別容易傷心。可是他停不下來，無法讓自己不去想那些讓人傷心的事，就像他無法原諒自己，無法原諒自己太自私。

 

最後，迪克得出結論。

 

他覺得自己也背叛了家人，無法指責他們什麼。他就是一個自私的人，他自私的想要抓住傑森，想要把他跟自己永遠綁在一起卻又想放他自由，讓他飛翔。

 

克拉克發現他時常哭泣，也吃得很少。然後肯特夫婦便成了孤獨堡壘的常客，常代替克拉克來探望、照顧他。肯特太太甚至帶了好多營養美食來給迪克補身子，她時常叨念迪克不乖乖吃飯，懷著身孕卻還這麼瘦，讓迪克覺得很幸福。

 

他逐漸不去想那些煩心事了，然而午夜夢迴卻不是他能控制的。

 

懷孕的過程很辛苦，尤其是像他這樣沒有Alpha在身邊安撫的Omega。克拉克曾經勸他把傑森找來，但他拒絕了；肯特夫婦也說應該把他的Alpha找來，他依然拒絕。

 

七個月後，迪克提前產下瑞秋。

 

生瑞秋的時候，也許是有氪星科技的幫忙，他並不覺得痛，而且還很順利的把孩子生了下來。

 

生下來以後，克拉克便讓他在這裡住了下來，因為他堅持不要回去，也不要給布魯斯找到。他甚至將所有尷尬的情況都告訴了克拉克，克拉克沉默一陣後，同意了他的請求。雖然克拉克仍然希望迪克能夠回到人群中生活，對他比較好，但迪克非常堅持。想起布魯斯那種鬼怪的脾氣，克拉克最終完全同意了迪克。

 

「你那時候的身體離不開儀器，我想布魯斯他們來對你養胎也不好，現在想想是大大的不好。」克拉克說。

 

「你也知道布魯斯的脾氣，說不定他還會跟你打起來。」迪克邊餵母乳邊說：「傑森……我只希望他能夠過得更好，所以也不用讓他知道。」

 

迪克的目光變得黯淡。

 

「那麼達米安呢？」

 

迪克沒有回答，克拉克不想強迫他。他也是看著迪克長大的，只是沒想到情況會變成這樣，這麼複雜。他也看過傑森，那孩子死後復活算是幸運的，唉……

 

克拉克覺得也許自己應該多關心關心蝙蝠的孩子們。

 

瑞秋出生的時候，肯特夫婦、克拉克跟懷孕的路易絲都在。他們抱著瑞秋，看著她，逗弄著她。大家都說，孩子的臉型像他，眼睛也像，都有那種俏皮的感覺，嘴巴也有點像，身體紅潤紅潤的（迪克知道，他們沒說的是，眉毛跟鼻子都像另一個爸爸，尤其是紅髮……那是傑森母親的髮色……）。路易絲問迪克預備給孩子取什麼名字，迪克想了想。

 

瑞秋，李察的女性變體。

 

一晃眼，七年就過去了。

 

***

 

喬納森雖然還是個六歲孩子，可是掌控飛行的能力已經很棒。瑞秋喜歡跟他一起玩，有時還會欺負人家把他當飛行魔毯。迪克常常唸她，可肯特夫婦都說沒關係，孩子嘛！就是愛玩。

 

再說，也不能怪她，是他把瑞秋訓練得比他小時候還頑皮。畢竟，小時候他只是個馬戲團小子，而她，馬戲團女孩兼小夜翼。

 

他就是忍不住。

 

雖然離打擊犯罪的英雄時光已經過去很久，可是他還是忍不住想要回憶過去的滋味。

 

不知不覺，瑞秋也變得人小鬼大起來。

 

「爸比，我們能到喬納森家去玩嗎？」小女孩問。

 

迪克摸摸她的頭，要她先把喬納森扶起來。

 

「可以嗎可以嗎？」她撒嬌，她知道撒嬌很有用。

 

迪克認真思考了一下，很難抉擇。

 

肯特先生笑著對她說：「你可以來我們家，不一定要去喬納森家。」

 

瑞秋轉了轉藍色的大眼睛：「可是我想跟喬納森玩。」

 

「親愛的，這也要看克拉克叔叔呀。」迪克不喜歡看到女兒失望，可是他不想回到外面的世界去，不想被找到，不想……

 

出去外面就有很大的機會碰上傑森。

 

肯特夫婦聽出了他的不願意，便讓喬納森跟瑞秋一起去玩兒，小孩子愛玩，馬上又溜到不知哪裡去。

 

肯特太太拍了拍迪克的肩：「孩子，你知道瑞秋七歲了，他應該接受教育。」

 

迪克低著頭，沒說話。

 

「喬納森也快上小學了，瑞秋已經到了學齡，你應該替她想想。」

 

他們說的都對。

 

迪克不是沒想過這些事，可她就是對回到社會上去有些害怕。

 

可瑞秋大了，確實應該接受教育，她應該上小學，去跟那些孩子們接觸，學習社交，就像她當年一樣，他選擇到市區裡的公立高中念書，而不是在家給阿福上課。可內心有部分的他是字絲的，他害怕一離開北極就會被找到。克拉克曾經跟他透露，傑森還住在家裡，因為他很疼愛達米安。

 

如果他回去……

 

**小翅膀……**

 

**達米安……**

 

迪克試著拉回思緒。

 

他不應該一直想著自己，他要想想瑞秋。

 

瑞秋應該上小學，學習融入群體，跟其他孩子們交朋友，有一個正常生活……否則也許會像布魯斯一樣社交障礙。

 

**對，絕對不能讓瑞秋變成第二個布魯斯！**

 

迪克打定了主意。

 

「謝謝你們，肯特先生，肯特太太。」他給了他們一個大擁抱。

 

「孩子，我們支持你的決定。」肯特先生笑著說。

 

肯特太太給了他一個吻：「孩子，你決定要去哪了以後一定要給我們連絡方式。」

 

「一定，我也會盡量前去拜訪。」他說：「瑞秋一定會很高興。」

 

即使內心仍有些許不確定，為了孩子，他決定向前行。

 

那天晚上，迪克跟瑞秋坐在雪地裡一同挑選他們要前往的地方。

 

「我想要去這裡！」瑞秋指著布魯德海文：「我要去天堂！」

 

迪克親了親女兒的臉，說：「那是布魯德海文，不是天堂。」

 

「可是都有天堂啊！」

 

「天堂是heaven，這是bludhaven，不一樣。」

 

女孩子嘟起嘴：「我還是喜歡這兒。這裡的房子紅紅的，綠綠的，亮亮的，好漂亮！」迪克知道瑞秋不會說霓虹燈，她說的都是布魯德海文的夜生活。

 

迪克把她抱進懷裡。

 

也許是命運吧，注定讓他要回去，他想著。

 

「爸比以前在布魯德海文當警察哦。」

 

「真的嗎？」

 

「真的。」雖然後來他被辭退，他就回到高譚去，沒再去過布魯德海文。

 

「難怪爸比這麼棒！」瑞秋緊緊抱住迪克的手臂，歡喜得很。

 

瑞秋真的太期待了，迪克思索，他在布魯德海文還有一些房子……也許他們可以在那裡生活。只希望七年的時間不要太髒就好了，畢竟他不是個愛打掃的人。

 

又或者，他可以動用芭芭拉幫他楚裡的「逃難」基金買個公寓，以免被舊鄰認出來。他幾乎沒花到那筆錢，如果布魯德海文的房價沒漲，就不會是太大的問題。

 

只要他不恢復夜翼的身分，就沒問題。

 

不過他還是得先聯絡芭芭拉，畢竟他還得幫瑞秋弄到一個身分證才行。

 

「親愛的，如果我們到外面的世界去住，我們得用別的名字，不能用我們自己的名字。」他說。

 

「為什麼？」紅髮的小女孩覺得特別奇怪。

 

「因為爸比在躲壞人，不能給別人知道我們的名字。」

 

小女孩興奮了起來：「好！我們不能給壞人知道！」

 

「聰明的寶貝。」迪克笑了笑，抱起女兒，往室內走去：「該睡覺了。」

 

「爸比要陪我一起睡！」

 

「好～」

 

然而有一絲陰影覆蓋著迪克的心。看著瑞秋入睡的樣子，多麼像天使，多麼珍貴……

 

迪克心中充滿愧疚。

 

「達米安，你過得好不好？」

 

他看著達米安的照片，無聲地問著。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有事燒紙

 

迪克與瑞秋的家很快就搬好了，這還得多謝克拉克與喬，因為有他們的超速度，讓搬家、整理、裝潢都只是一個白天的時間而已。由於迪克堅持要用假身分的緣故，現在他是柯克羅生，這是之前芭芭拉替他弄到的一個假身分。瑞秋不能沒有身分，所以迪克也為她生出一個幾乎亂真的身分，現在，她是柔依羅生。雖然這花費不少錢，但對迪克來說並不是一筆大數目。

 

搬家的第二天，迪克帶著瑞秋上街購物。瑞秋從未上過街，接觸過一般人，所以迪克希望能讓她先習慣人群，再進學校。這都是他的錯，是他的疏失，迪克感到自責。是他為了躲避布魯斯，躲避傑森，躲避責任，躲在北極那麼久，所以瑞秋才會失去正常孩子的生活，在特殊環境中長大。

 

呃，好吧，就算沒有逃走，在韋恩大宅裡也不能算會有一個正常的童年生活，他跟其他兄弟們就是最好的例證。

 

他們在服飾店逛了很久，因為瑞秋從小穿的都是氪星科技合成的衣服，因為這是最容易得到的物品，也最方便，偶爾有肯特太太帶來的地球服裝。說起來，瑞秋還真的沒怎麼穿過一般的衣服呢，而他也是，身上現在這件衣服還是當年帶出來的，這幾年他也胖了不少，衣服褲子都有些緊了。因此，他也為自己買了不少新衣。瑞秋最喜歡的是有藍色鳥兒圖案的衣服，因為那是他們的父女裝。

 

之後，他們去超級市場買一些新鮮蔬果。雖然克拉克已經買了很多，但迪克還是想帶瑞秋來買吃的東西。瑞秋買了三盒冰淇淋，迪克也買了非常多洋芋片。如果傑森看到他帶頭買這麼多垃圾食物，一定會唸他。這個小翅膀啊，平常看起來兇神惡煞的，卻是最貼心溫柔的……

 

「討厭，為什麼又……」迪克搖搖頭，讓自己冷靜，他不要想傑森，想到他就控制不住自己的心……他當年丟下傑森離開，也無臉再回去面對傑森。因為他沒有資格。迪克站在抑制劑貨架前，有點失神。當年生理周期被打亂，讓他過於情緒化，做出一些平時他不太有可能會做的決定……但過去的都已經過去了，他還能做什麼？

 

過去的幾年，靠著孤獨堡壘中的科技，他沒有經歷發情期；現在離開了，就注定要面對發情週期的困擾。是應該多買一些回去預備，時隔多年，迪克不知道下一波發情期什麼時候來，又會維持多久。唯一能確定的是這一波發情會維持不短的時間，他也必須趁這個機會教育瑞秋，教育必須從小做起。

 

默默拿了三盒家庭號抑制劑與中和噴霧放入瑞秋手中的提籃內。瑞秋問他拿的是什麼東西，迪克也不避諱地告訴她這些是抑制劑，是每個Omega的生活必需品。他思考了一下應該怎麼說比較好，如果像以前爸爸媽媽那樣講，有點蠢，所以迪克決定告訴她：「這個世界上有很多種性別，有男性也有女性，有Alpha、Beta也有Omega，不管是哪種性別，長大以後身體都會改變，男Omega跟女Omega的改變最大，因為每個月都會有幾天不方便。」迪克接過購物籃，拉起女兒的小手，繼續說道：「那幾天的Omega最脆弱，因為他們沒有力氣，什麼都做不了；可是那個時候也是他們最強韌的時候，因為他們能懷上小寶寶。」

 

「那這些是什麼東西？」瑞秋好奇：「為什麼你買了這麼多？」

 

「因為爸爸是Omega，這些東西能幫爸爸，讓爸爸在發情的時候不那麼不舒服。」他們來到結帳區，店員邊幫他們算帳，便看著他們父女倆互動。

 

「我以後也需要這些嗎？」瑞秋皺著眉頭：「我不喜歡不舒服。」迪克笑了笑，把女兒抱起讓她跨坐在肩上，說：「那是你長大以後的事情，還好久呢，而且你是一個Alpha，不用擔心Omega的麻煩。」

 

「Alpha是什麼？」

 

「是一種強勢性別，瑞秋，以後爸爸會慢慢教你，現在你只要知道，Alpha要很有禮貌，也要懂得控制自己，因為Alpha容易傷害到別人。」特別是性成熟以後，信息素真是一種超麻煩的東西。

 

「我知道了，可是Alpha會不會懷孕？」

 

迪克拿出皮包，拿了錢付給收銀員：「不會，Alpha不會懷孕，只有Omega跟女Beta會懷孕。」迪克將找零收好，給瑞秋一個小包，自己抱起另外一大包東西：「跟收銀姐姐說再見。」

 

瑞秋跟收銀員說了再見，收銀員非常喜歡瑞秋，覺得她跟她的爸爸一樣可愛，雖然他是一個女Beta，卻也被這個年輕爸爸吸引。而迪克只慶幸自己有輛機車，不然這些東西還真是拿不回去。

 

「坐好了嗎？」迪克讓瑞秋坐在前面，自己好護住她：「要回家囉。」見女兒點頭，迪克便催了油門。

 

***

 

瑞秋上了學校以後，迪克的白天就變得比較空閒。他想過去找工作，可是又擔心瑞秋下學時他還得工作，無法去接女兒。畢竟他現在不在高譚，身邊也沒有貼心的阿福。他也在考慮是否要買個電視放在家裡，但又覺得電視讓人厭煩，他現在除了一台手機以外，什麼高科技設備都沒有，這也是他有意避開的。

 

勉得他又看到「家」裡的消息，他不想知道，免得自己又心煩意亂。然而這樣的日子還是有些無聊的，所以迪克決定把時間花在運動上。在他公寓附近，有一家不錯的健身中心，什麼儀器設備都有，樣樣俱全讓他非常興奮。在孤獨堡壘時他也時常運動，搬回布魯德海文以後他還沒認真健身過，是該好好鍛鍊一下了，這樣晚上的時候他也會比較好睡覺。

 

然而迪克很快就發現事情無法盡如人意，因為他無意中發現健身房有人賣違法藥品，而健身中心的老闆竟然還是他過去的死敵Blockbuster。看起來Blockbuster賣起了新的毒品，還是在見身房銷售的，諷刺至極。於是他偷偷給警局遞了消息，希望他們能來查一查，然而卻毫無動靜。

 

這讓迪克有些煩躁，為什麼警局那裡沒有動作？為什麼Blockbuster這麼明目張膽？這一切真的都不應該。迪克掙扎，他並不想自己解決這些問題，因為正當途徑行不通，他必定得重操舊業，而這是他最不想的。權衡了之後，迪克決定聯絡老同事。

 

反正布魯斯那傢伙不會一直盯著布魯德海文的警局啦。

 

他們約在一家咖啡店見面。迪克今天特別穿了帽T，把頭髮遮起來，又戴了一副眼鏡，以防萬一。他的前任搭檔強森一身便裝走了進來，迪克揮了下手，示意對方坐下。「我的天啊，好久不見！真的是你？哇……你離開了好久，我記得你回去照顧——」迪克打斷了他：「強森，我們有空再敘舊吧，我已經不是那些『面具』了，我們不談『面具』的事情……今天請你來是有一件很重要的事……」迪克將資料袋遞給對方。

 

強森看了一眼資料，眼神變得冷靜。「你給我的東西非常重要，謝謝你。」他將資料收進包包內，又道：「我以為你會想要直搗黃龍以後再讓我們收尾，你知道，習慣嘛，以往你都是這樣。」迪克卻苦笑：「強，我已經不是『面具』的一員了，事實上，我已經離開那裡很久，也沒有跟他們聯絡了。強，我現在只想過平常人的生活，這就是為什麼我選擇把資料交給你，而不是自己硬幹。」

 

「是這樣啊……」他說：「當年真的很可惜，如果艾美沒有發現你就是……現在我們肯定還是好搭檔。」迪克微笑，回想起當年他被上司發現了夜間身份以後的窘境。還好艾美並不打算接發他，否則自己真是給……添大麻煩。

 

「我得先走了，晚上吃個飯吧？然後我們再去喝個幾杯？」強森臨走前又轉過頭問迪克。

 

「晚上我不行，明天中午，好嗎？」克拉克臨時找他等下有事，而且他還有個女兒得照顧，已經不是過去那個可以隨意徹夜不歸的人了：「喝酒不行，白天你執勤也不能喝酒。」強森大笑，說他變了一個人，雖然不喝酒，但希望明天能夠好好喝上幾杯咖啡。迪克答應了他。

 

步行回家，克拉克已經站在門口等他了。「其實我不介意你直接進我家啦！」畢竟他早就習慣一進家門就發現有特殊訪客的生活了，不過克拉克依然不願意這麼沒有禮貌，即便他跟布魯斯已經是多年老友，但爸爸媽媽教的禮貌他可不敢違背。「找我有什麼事嗎？」迪克問道。

 

「我想了很久，迪克，有件事情我很掙扎是不是要告訴你。」克拉克推了一下眼鏡：「路易絲要我一定要跟你說。」他甚至曾考慮隱瞞到底，但路易絲一句「你不要什麼都跟布魯斯學」打醒了他。

 

克拉克聽出迪克心跳得很快，彷彿已經預知有不好的消息。「迪克，」克拉克不喜歡這樣的事情，可說出來總比不說得好，他也是布魯斯隱瞞秘密的受害者之一……橫豎都要說，說吧！克拉克！

 

「迪克，傑森在三個月前走了。」

 

迪克笑了出來。

 

「你在說什麼呢，我看你憋了這麼久，最後卻說這種話來騙我，克拉克，你還要再多練習。」

 

「迪克，我沒有騙你。」克拉克說：「傑森在三個月前走了，一場爆炸帶走了他——」

 

「克拉克，這種玩笑並不好笑。」迪克笑著，眼淚卻滑下雙頰：「什麼爆炸，傑森怎麼可能會讓自己又死一次，克拉克你不要太過分了。」

 

克拉克看他這樣，知道現在他最不需要的是安慰，迪克現在需要的是冷靜。傑森過世的這件事情，克拉克忍了三個月沒說，迪克搬來布魯德海文也一個月有了，他不希望迪克經由別的方式得知，所以還是決定自己先來告知，免得多生出什麼事端。

 

「哈哈哈哈哈……」迪克抱著頭蜷縮在地上，口中不斷喃喃自語：「小翅膀怎麼可能出事呢，怎麼可能……」當初他離開是要對方過得更好，怎麼會……怎麼會……迪克瞬間閃過數百個可能性。傑森死了，如果他沒有離開，是不是在傑森危險的時候能夠幫助他？他們兩個的默契總是那麼地好……如果他沒有離開，傑森就不會死……而他當出天真的認為傑森可以找到幸福，可是傑森卻死了；他當初如此不負責任、一廂情願的做法，事後不斷欺騙自己、說服自己一切都會變好的謊言，如今終於如河水潰堤一樣傾瀉，佔據了他整顆心。

 

「騙人……傑森……」他的小翅膀啊……

 

克拉克看著迪克如此也著實不忍心，眼看瑞秋放學的時間就快到了，迪克一時半會兒是無法恢復的，他現在需要冷靜，於是克拉克決定替他去接孩子回來。「迪克，我去接瑞秋回來……很快就回來。」克拉克想著，如今這樣的狀況，也不好將達米安失蹤的事情告訴迪克，這樣只會讓情況雪上加霜。

 

當務之急，還是先把孩子接回來，也許有了瑞秋的陪伴，迪克會好過一些。克拉克本來也不願意挑這種時候來跟迪克說，但他原來想著瑞秋還小，也什麼都不知道，還不需要告訴她父親去世的事情。

 

「唉。」克拉克在心中嘆了一口氣，便出發到學校去了。瑞秋看見克拉克便立刻跳起來抱住他，小女孩興奮得親他的臉頰：「克拉克伯伯！為什麼今天是你來接我？爸比呢？」

 

「你爸爸在家休息，他現在不舒服，所以我來接你。」

 

「爸比不舒服？他怎麼了？」瑞秋很擔心：「是不是發情期到了？」

 

「不是發情期。」克拉克心中苦笑，迪克這麼早就告訴瑞秋這些了嗎？

 

「那是為什麼呀？」

 

「因為他現在很難過。」

 

「為什麼呢？我沒看過爸爸難過……」

 

「因為有很不好的事情，所以你的爸比現在不太好，你能幫幫伯伯安慰安慰他嗎？」

 

「當然可以！」瑞秋舉起她的右手：「我不喜歡爸比難過，我會讓他開開心心、高高興興！」

 

克拉克看著孩子如此天真爛漫的樣子，心中還是感到一些寬慰。至少跟著迪克一起生活的孩子是個活潑開朗的孩子，沒有因為住在孤獨堡壘這種特殊地方而有不同……達米安就……性格稍為要強了些，呃，脾氣也有點暴躁。

 

果然還是教養問題嗎？克拉克發覺自己又欠了路易絲十塊錢。

 

走著走著，終於回到迪克的公寓門口。正想要開門的克拉克卻發現門是輕啟的，他正覺得奇怪，懷疑是不是自己出門時沒有把門關好時，卻發現迪克家被人搗亂，像是被搶劫過一樣。克拉克立刻將瑞秋放在自己的肩上，要她抓緊自己的衣領，自己則用透視看過一遍，迪克不在屋內，而地上有拖行與掙扎的痕跡……找到了，是迪克的特殊記號……

 

迪克被抓走了。

 

「克拉克伯伯……爸比呢……」瑞秋非常不安。

 

「瑞秋，現在伯伯要帶你去找喬納森，好不好？」克拉克決定先把孩子帶回家去再想辦法：「你的爸比去買掃把了。」真是世界上最爛的謊話。

 

「可是我想幫爸爸掃地，我要下來！我要下來！」

 

「現在不行，瑞秋。」克拉克評估了一下，還是決定發一封訊息給他最不想發但最應該發給的人。接著將吵鬧著想要下來的女孩抱在胸口，不讓她亂動：「瑞秋，我們馬上就能見到喬納森……還有你的爺爺了。」說完便從窗戶飛了出去。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有手姦情節。

 

瑞秋牽著喬的手，看著站在她前面那個不苟言笑的男人，一個強大的Alpha，又看向克拉克。她還不太明白現在是怎麼回事，為什麼克拉克伯伯把她帶來這裡？為什麼克拉克伯伯說她會看到爺爺……眼前這個她從來沒有看過的男人就是爺爺嗎？

 

克拉克知道現在的狀況非常尷尬，迪克出事，他不得不通知布魯斯，但他清楚知道這件事情過後，布魯斯跟他會有好多話要「談」，只不過現在不是擔心這些的時候。「布魯斯，這是瑞秋，他是迪克的女兒。」克拉克蹲下身體，笑著跟瑞秋說：「瑞秋，這是你的爺爺，布魯斯。」

 

「可是，為什麼我從來沒看過他？」小女孩覺得眼前的男人看起來不太友善，因而不願意跟他說話：「爸爸呢？為什麼爸爸不在這裡？」

 

布魯斯嘆了口氣，要克拉克跟他一起到外面去說話。克拉克看著身後的路易絲，不想自己面對世界末日，但路易絲只是聳聳肩，然後把孩子帶到廚房去吃點心。克拉克跟著布魯斯走，他們來到穀倉，這裡空間很大，適合談話。

 

「瑞秋先請你照顧。」

 

「什麼？」克拉克怎麼也沒想到會是這句話。

 

布魯斯重複：「瑞秋先請你照顧，我要去救迪克。」

 

「你已經知道他在哪裡了？」克拉克有點意外卻又不太意外：「告訴我，讓我幫忙。」

 

黑色西裝的男人立刻拒絕：「這些年來『你幫的忙』已經夠多了，現在是我們的家務事。」克拉克感受得到布魯斯的怒氣，他知道布魯斯所指為何，他藏匿迪克的事情，布魯斯大概已經知道了。如果他沒有藏匿迪克，也許傑森就……

 

「紅羅賓已經在路上，我等一下就會跟他會合。」布魯斯本來也該在救迪克的路上，但克拉克說他的孫女在這裡，所以無論如何他要先見見自己的……孫女……：「請你好好幫我看著她。」

 

「我會的。」克拉克臉色一沉，又道：「一切小心。」

 

布魯斯沒有說話，只是轉身離開。等克拉克走出穀倉時，如他所料，布魯斯跟他的車已經不見了。

 

***

 

一桶冰水澆灌，迪克慢慢睜開雙眼。模糊的視線逐漸清晰，之前的記憶瞬間閃現。他想起房門被踹開，強森走了進來，沉浸在悲傷中的他還沒弄清楚怎麼回事，就被數名壯漢拖走。他勉強才留了些信號，克拉克會知道的……幸好，幸好瑞秋跟克拉克在一起，他很放心……

 

迪克思考得很快。強森約他不過是個藉口，他一定事先就設下了陷阱，只不過他的婉拒讓強森提前下手……強森如此迫不及待，看來誘惑一定很大……連這個老同事都已經腐化了，迪克在心中嘆氣，是他錯信舊友。無論對方想怎麼樣，他如今都很危險。尤其強森是知道他從前的身分的，不管他替誰賣命，很可能都是他的舊敵人，而且，想找他報仇已久。

 

「哭得很傷心嘛，Omega。」

 

房間的燈光昏暗，迪克不需要太多的光線也能從對方的體型中猜出眼前的是他哪個舊朋友。「戴斯摩德，好久不見。」為什麼他一點都不意外。

 

「Nightwing。」戴斯摩德微笑，刻意散發出Alpha的信息素，讓迪克有些發麻：「好久不見，你真叫我好找。」

 

「你想要我做什麼？」雙手被鐵銬固定在臉部兩側，雙腳也被固定住，雙腿張開……他知道自己無法逃脫，但必須鎮定：「我知道我們之前不太愉快……」

 

一巴掌落下，迪克吃到了血腥味。

 

「Omega，我要你，可不是要你來廢話的。」戴斯摩德抓住迪克的下巴，迫使他張開嘴：「你會告訴我，神諭是誰。你知道他可讓我損失不少……等你告訴我以後，我會考慮把你送進……俱樂部，若是你不告訴我，我會找幾個人來讓你開口，讓你知道死比活著更舒服。」

 

迪克不得不承認戴斯摩德是一個強大的Alpha，但他可是經過特殊訓練的，他不會屈服，即便現在身體起了一些反應。他撐得過去，只是現在他覺得無所謂了。

 

「呵呵。」他故意笑出聲，激怒對方。

 

「你很有膽識。」戴斯摩德收緊力道，迪克覺得很痛。「我注意到你是一個被標記過的Omega，看來這些日子你是去過結婚生活了啊！我會玷汙你，讓你的Alpha再也不要你……然後我會在你面前殺了他，不，我會汙辱他，讓他跟你一起生不如死。」

 

迪克無奈一笑。這些威脅對他來說只不過是隔靴搔癢，他感覺不到什麼痛苦。小翅膀已經死了，戴斯摩德是無法對他怎麼樣的。小翅膀已經死了……那麼他留在世上又有什麼用呢？第一次，他沒有跟著去，這一次他無論如何再也無法獨自活在世界上。瑞秋很安全，克拉克會照顧她……達米安也很安全，布魯斯會照顧他……他沒有什麼好顧慮的。「你覺得我怕死？你覺得我怕生不如死？」他早就活在生不如死當中了，當年傑森死時，他宛若身在地獄；如今傑森又死了，地獄不過是人間。

 

戴斯摩德把兩根手指送了進去，憤怒絞弄，直到迪克流出血才停止。迪克滿口鮮血，卻還是笑了。想到死後就可以跟傑森見面，他就笑了；想到自己能夠陪同傑森一起，他就笑了。眼前的威脅又算得上什麼呢？

 

正當他打算咬斷自己的舌頭時，戴斯摩德先一步阻止了他。一巴掌下來，打得迪克頭暈眼花。「混帳東西，居然想尋死！我是不是讓你太好過了？」只見迪克仍然滿臉笑意，戴斯摩德不笨，他知道這個Omega想要尋死。「我不會讓你輕易死掉。」他命令下屬將東西拿上來，並替迪克安上。

 

迪克被迫戴上口塞，這樣他便無法咬舌自盡。「你不想說話，正好吃著這個，讓你好好反省。」戴斯摩德知道光只是這樣不夠，他知道要如何用最原始的方式讓Omega招供，但眼前的Omega似乎不畏懼信息素，那麼應該來點特殊的……

 

一針刺下去，迪克很清楚那是什麼鬼東西。

 

「這會讓你的身體乖一些，畢竟毀掉你這張臉對我也沒有好處。」戴斯摩德向下，一隻手便將迪克的整個跨下給包住。他將中指伸進Omega開始氾濫的後庭，模仿著交配進進出出，有更多的水從迪克的身體流出，戴斯摩德鄙笑：「你這賤人就是需要中指相待。你臉紅了，你果然喜歡被這樣對待。」

 

迪克搖頭，他才沒有。嘴裡塞著的那顆球讓他無法說話，只能發出嗚咽的聲音。他不喜歡，不喜歡這樣，他不喜歡……自己的身體一再被人利用……不行，這樣不可以！

 

等到戴斯摩德發覺情況不對勁的時候，迪克已經昏死過去，沒了呼吸。他趕緊把醫生叫進來，經過急救後迪克恢復了生命跡象。「先生，他自行閉氣，死意堅決。」

 

戴斯摩德將厚實的牆壁給打穿，碎裂。該死的這個Omega還真有能耐，不愧是蝙蝠俠調教出來的東西，比其他人就是倔強得多。「確保他活著，用打的也要把氧氣打入他的肺裡面！」

 

「是！」


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有血腥描寫

十九

 

紅羅賓來到布魯德海文的一間別墅外。紅羅賓不清楚蝙蝠俠是怎麼得到的消息，但他相信蝙蝠俠，蝙蝠俠說迪克在裡面，迪克就一定在裡面。

 

令紅羅賓覺得奇怪的是，打他們來到這裡，這裡就一直沒有動靜，彷彿這裡是廢棄的屋子一樣。這非常奇怪，這裡是戴斯摩德的住處，身為一個大佬，他的住處怎麼可能沒有警衛？可是這裡卻好像連隻鳥都不願意飛進去。

 

好吧，至少有他，紅羅賓願意飛進去，但現在蝙蝠俠還沒有到，他不能輕舉妄動，這是命令，卻讓他非常焦急。迪克是Omega，不知道會被怎樣對待……戴斯摩德地一些生意，他可不是不知道。

 

「神諭，你連上他們內部的監視器了嗎？」紅羅賓終於忍不住詢問。

 

「快了快了，他們的防火牆升級過……」

 

「我要你在那裡待命，紅羅賓。」蝙蝠俠突然插進來。

 

「我只是想知道情報。」

 

「原地待命。」

 

「……」

 

「蝙蝠俠、紅羅賓，」神諭的聲音聽起來很是震懾：「什麼待命不待命，快點進去！紅羅賓！」

 

「神諭，怎麼回事？」蝙蝠俠的聲音依舊冷靜，他需要知道詳細的狀況。

 

「我把內容傳給你們看，包含建築平面圖……布魯斯，我希望紅羅賓能夠先進去救人，要不然你最好立刻就到那裏去！」

 

很快地，他們就收到了神諭傳來的資料。紅羅賓被畫面嚇到了。走廊……房間……大廳……沒有一處沒有人……的屍體。那些人，那些在他們預估中的人，早已經不知道死了多久了。斷頭的斷頭，流腸的流腸，下手的人很專業，幾乎都只用了一刀……

 

戴斯摩德，身首異處。

 

太糟糕了。

 

「我得先進去，如果迪克就在裡面，這種情況很糟糕！」

 

蝙蝠俠沒有阻止他，也沒有回話。

 

「裡面是安全的，已經沒有活人了。」神諭說：「紅羅賓進去不是問題，裡面是安全的。」

 

「神諭，你能找到更早前的記錄嗎？」這是蝙蝠俠目前最想知道的事。

 

「能，但是要多給我一些時間。」

 

「十分鐘內。」

 

芭芭拉沒再說話。

 

紅羅賓立刻潛入宅邸，按照神諭給的結構圖，順利進入了地下樓層。令他噁心的是，一路上都是屍體，而且專業到一刀斃命，那些流出來的東西他實在不敢直視。

 

接著，他來到戴斯摩德殞命的地方，這裡看起來是一個小型手術室，紅羅賓感覺非常毛骨悚然，他還能聞到迪克的味道……信息素，他們果然對迪克用了催情劑嗎？戴斯摩德身首異處，嘴裡……竟然咬著一根命根子，看來是他自己的……而且竟然還是硬塞進他的喉嚨裡，這……真不知下手的人為什麼要這麼做……也許……是為了迪克而做的？！

 

提姆不知道自己為何有這樣的推論，但砍生殖器多半是為了性方面的傷害所做的復仇。難道迪克……不，他應該先找迪克，他有沒有被……侵犯不是現在的重點。

 

紅羅賓仔細勘察了這個手術室，這裡完全沒有密室或密道，也就是說，迪克不在這個大宅內，就是已經離開了。但為什麼布魯斯這麼肯定迪克在這裡？提姆把整棟房子快速搜索了一遍，依然沒有迪克的蹤影；而這裡的味道是最濃的，迪克肯定不久前還在這裡。

 

為什麼布魯斯能夠如此肯定？難道他從頭至尾都知道迪克的行蹤？但若他知道，也該知道迪克已經不在這裡了，不管是逃走還是被移轉……

 

此時，他在手術檯上發現了一攤血，只有一點點血，那攤血並不自然，不會是手術室兩具如今的屍體被殺時所噴濺的血。提姆發寒，那唯一的可能就是迪克的血。他拿出海綿，蒐集了一些血，打算回去做化驗。然而這時，他發現了血中有個不仔細看根本看不出來的東西。

 

一個極微型晶片。

 

紅羅賓知道這是什麼。

 

**該死的，布魯斯。**

 

***

 

蝙蝠俠沒多久就到了，幾乎同時，神諭傳來了影像畫面。

 

只見一個身形矮小的……穿著斗篷的孩子單槍匹馬，扛著兩把長刀，衝進來見人就殺，而且幾乎只用了一刀。一路殺到這間手術室，戴斯摩德朝他開槍，他竟然用刀就擋住了，另一手可沒閒著，一刀刺向一旁的醫生，斃命。戴斯摩德還想開槍，但那個孩子縱身一躍，竟把他的槍給踢飛，一個翻身竟然就將戴斯摩德的頭給砍了下來。

 

那個孩子的身手太專業了……讓他們想起了一個職業殺手。

 

喪鐘。他竟在下一秒出現了，跟著他進來的還有一名戴著面具的成年男子，看不出來是誰。但史萊德對那個孩子讚賞有加……那孩子一定是他的徒弟沒有錯了。而另一名男子，一刀砍向戴斯摩德的陰部，然後彎下腰把戴斯摩德的生殖器給塞進他的嘴裡，真夠狠的了。

 

「我不知道你還有這樣的雅好。」史萊德說。

 

「你管不著，好好用你的身體擋住他的視線。」男子說的是那個孩子。

 

「你還擔心未成年不宜？真可愛。但我才華洋溢的徒弟可不懼怕這些。」

 

「廢話少說。」男子走向手術台，熟練地將鐵鍊砍斷，將手術台上的迪克抱起。他溫柔地動作像是深怕會傷害到迪克一樣……不可思議。

 

「等等。」史萊德上前，男子竟本能地閃開了。不是腳步後退，而是抱著迪克的手本能地想將Omega保護在自己身後，不讓別的Alpha接近……「別這麼防備，我可沒性趣。但是有一件事必須先做。」

 

「你他媽滾，別靠近他。」男子發出警告。

 

「你們太慢了。」那孩子說：「讓我來吧。」

 

男子起先還有些猶豫，但他讓那孩子動手。孩子拿著一把彎曲的刀，在迪克的手臂上畫了一個極小的口子，挑出了什麼，那小攤血就跟著那東西飛濺在手術台上。 _ 提姆知道那是布魯斯的追蹤器。 _

 

「好了，可以走了。」孩子說。

 

他們便抱著迪克，消失在鏡頭之外。


	20. Chapter 20

二十

 

鐘塔。

 

他們剩餘的家人都在這裡了。

 

失去了一切線索——也並非沒有線索，畢竟他們知道喪鐘參與了這件事，不過要找出他的行蹤也不容易——失去了迪克的下落，一時之間他們作不了什麼，芭芭拉決定把大家招來這裡。他們有很多需要「討論」的事。

 

「對於另外一大一小，你有什麼想法嗎布魯斯？」芭芭拉說道：「布魯斯，我們都知道你很少與我們討論細節，但現在是迪克，迪克有危險，我們必須齊心協力。」

 

「我先說我的。」提姆知道布魯斯需要一些時間：「那個小孩，會不會是達米安？你看身形、身手……都有一些影子。」但他必須把這一個重點丟出來：「你知道我想說什麼。」

 

達米安離家，遇上了喪鐘。喪鐘一直想把迪克收為徒弟，達米安做為蝙蝠俠與夜翼的兒子，自然也錯不了。布魯斯不讓達米安跟著一起去巡囉，不讓他當羅賓，現下達米安變成了喪鐘的徒弟。這很不好，可是也不是完全不好，因為迪克與達米安在一起一定是安全的，喪鐘想要徒弟而不是一個玩具，可以大膽估計他並不會對迪克下手……

 

見布魯斯仍然一言不發，芭芭拉替他說道：「那孩子應該是達米安。所以，喪鐘，達米安。喪鐘有了他想要的了。」

 

布魯斯的嘴角微微抽動了。

 

「我們能懷疑這個可能性。」布魯斯開口：「但不管他是不是達米安，迪克現在都很危險。」

 

問題出自：另一個男人是誰？

 

看不到長相，變過的聲音，這些都讓他看似是一個謎；然而聰明如提姆，他知道那些都只是表象，而大多數的人往往只看表象，所以他們這樣的人也就特別顯露表象，如此便能得到他們想要的效果。

 

提姆繼續說道：「那個人看起來是Alpha，當史萊德要碰觸迪克時，他下意識的反應是將迪克移開，遠離史萊德的碰觸……只有Alpha會這樣，而除了你，布魯斯，只有迪克的Alpha才會像這樣直接反應，完全不用思考。再說，那個人的體型很像傑森。」

 

現場馬上陷入一片死寂。

 

「你知道你在說什麼嗎？」布魯斯說：「傑森死了。」

 

「噢，你確定？」

 

「你們都看到了屍體。」

 

「你自己做過測試嗎？你自己採集過檢體嗎？還是GCPD的數據告訴你是什麼結果就是什麼結果？」提姆從未像這樣咄咄逼人過：「布魯斯，你甚至沒有親自化驗，因為你自責你又讓他死了。」

 

布魯斯沒說話，芭芭拉也沒有。

 

「如果有人替換了他呢？如果有人救走了他呢？如果有人刻意給我們假的數據呢？」

 

「我有別的方式證明。」

 

「哦？不用經過化驗就能確認的方式？」提姆把裝有那枚晶片的袋子丟在桌上：「這就是你確認的方式？追蹤器？」

 

布魯斯又沉默了。

 

「布魯斯，這個真的很過份。」芭芭拉說：「我不得不同意提姆，你就是靠這個追蹤器確認的，你認為隨著高溫大火，晶片溶解在身體裡，沒有信號了，也就是傑森死了。所以，GCPD做的化驗反而是一種佐證，我從那裡拿到的數劇你就輕易相信。但是布魯斯，讓我最害怕的是你的認真，你在我們每一個人的身上都裝了這種晶片。」現在連她都有點懷疑，當日所拿到的檢體數據是否為真。

 

「現在不是爭執的時候。」

 

「爭執？這一切都是你造成的！」芭芭拉的音量提高了。

 

「你們這些只是憑空臆測，無法證明傑森沒死，也無法證明那個人就是傑森。」他說：「何況你們的理論越來越荒謬。」

 

「那去開棺，怎麼樣？去開新的那一個。」提姆說：「一個人一生只會有一座墳，傑森雖然喜歡參加喪禮，但他一定不會喜歡自己有這麼多座墳。」事後他們用各種方法將那具屍體從GCPD拿了出來，並且安葬在韋恩墓園內。傑森已經死過一次，這一次他應該躺在自己家裡。

 

「我贊成。」芭芭拉說：「布魯斯，一句話，挖不挖？」

 

於是他們全都聚集到了蝙蝠洞。

 

墓已挖開，焦黑的屍體就躺在手術台上，取下數個部位的組織，等著電腦告訴他們最後的結果。

 

提姆更細心，他掃描了頭顱構造，得到了牙齒資料。芭芭拉則提議連腺體都要檢查，他們必須做到精確，就像他們以往的標準一樣。

 

「操。」

 

看著電腦顯示的結果，這具屍體不但不是傑森，還是他們的好朋友，哈維丹特，外號雙面人。

 

「好，這真是諷刺。」芭芭拉忍不住：「我們幾乎可以確定那傢伙是傑森了。」

 

「問題是，為什麼？為什麼他不回來？為什麼裝死？」提姆托著下巴，思考著。

 

布魯斯沒有說話。

 

「那時他受了傷，情況危急，你們都聽了他最後的話，那應該沒有什麼問題，他應該認為自己活不了了，才會說出那些話。」提姆繼續推論：「所以，有人救了他。現在真正的問題來了，誰救了他？為什麼救他？救了他之後，還懂得把追蹤器從他體內挑出來，布魯斯，還有誰知道你裝追蹤器的事？」

 

「只有我和阿福知道。」布魯斯停頓了一下，又補充道：「還有達米安。我無法追蹤他。」

 

「我的老天。」芭芭拉扶額：「這解釋了為何那個小孩能夠精準挑出迪克體內的追蹤器。」因為他把自己的挑出來了。「布魯斯，我們改天必須好好談談追蹤器的事，現在我們得把他們找出來。」

 

「至少我們知道史萊德參與了，也許我們該從他下手，從他的客戶那裡追查。」這方法雖然笨，但就目前而言是最實在的。「如果那個人真的是傑森，他一定會留下線索，如果他希望跟我們連絡的話。」真是廢話。

 

又是沉默。

 

「我會把他們找出來的。」布魯斯久久之後才說了這句話。

 

「不，」芭芭拉說：「我們會一起把他們找出來的。」

 

「布魯斯，我們就剩彼此，你不能再將我們拒於門外，我們也不會讓這樣的事情，一而再，再而三地發生。」提姆跟芭芭拉都知道，每當家人出事時，布魯斯都會關起門來自己硬幹；但是他們不能再這樣放任，即便他們做了那麼多推測，還是有那麼些可能，他們是錯的；即便布魯斯對他們做了再多不合理的事，他們知道那是布魯斯的關心方式。

 

這次，他們會一起找回迪克，他們鍾愛的家人。


	21. Chapter 21

二十一

一週後。

 

Smallville

 

喬納森帶著瑞秋來到鎮上一家超市，路易絲請他們買一些東西回去，瑞秋非常興奮。他沒有去過幾次超級市場，第一次去還是跟著爸爸去的，這次是她第一次跟朋友去，所以她很開心。

 

「牛奶！」她說：「喬，我們要牛奶嗎？」

 

喬把牛奶放了回去：「瑞秋，我們家有乳牛，不需要買牛奶。」

 

瑞秋給了他一個古靈精怪的笑臉，表示她這才想起來。

 

她又看到了架上的雞蛋，一盒盒裝著，想到煎起來後的美味，瑞秋就舔了舔自己的嘴：「喬！我們需要買雞蛋嗎？雞蛋很好吃！」她最喜歡爸爸的炒蛋了。

 

「瑞秋，我們家也有雞。」喬納森很不好意思地看著瑞秋，爸爸跟媽媽交待過他，瑞秋想買什麼就讓她買，因為她撲克臉的爺爺留了一張信用卡在這裡。「不過，喬，你要知道什麼可以買，什麼不可以買，這是你學習的機會。」喬納森回想著父母的叮囑。

 

「那麼布丁呢？布丁～」兩個孩子走到甜點區，瑞秋看到布丁，想起跟迪克你一口我一口地吃著布丁的美好時光，她真希望爸爸能夠趕快回來，她很想念爸爸，也很想回學校上課，大家都說她的體育很好。

 

「布丁嗎？好啊！我爸爸說我們可以買我們想要的東西！」布丁應該是可以買的。

 

「太好了～」

 

不知不覺，兩個孩子的手推車裡放滿了有的沒有的東西。喬納森檢查他們買了些什麼，卻看到了意外的東西：「瑞秋，為什麼你要買抑制劑？」喬納森大概知道這是做什麼用的，可是瑞秋是Alpha，買這個東西要做什麼？

 

「這是Omega要用的東西，我想爸爸之後會過來，也許他會需要。」瑞秋想起迪克跟她說過，Omega每隔一段時間就需要抑制劑，不然身體會很不舒服：「這個東西可以讓他們比較舒服。」

 

「迪克叔叔身體不好嗎？」喬有點擔心：「這個看起來是藥。」他才想為什麼迪克沒有跟著瑞秋一起來玩，難道是因為生病了？「噢，可憐的瑞秋。」喬想著：「希望她不要太難過，也希望迪克叔叔的病能夠趕緊好起來。」

 

「我們買了好多東西呀！」瑞秋覺得很開心：「還好有你，我可拿不動。」她想起跟迪克一起買東西的時候，她很開心，可是東西真的好重喔。可是她的爸爸很厲害，可以拿這麼重的東西。喬也是，人小可是力氣大。

 

「對了，瑞秋，上次那個人真的是你的爺爺嗎？」喬想起了那個不苟言笑的男人，那個給人很大的壓迫感的Alpha。

 

「我不知道，我沒看過他。」瑞秋說：「爸爸也沒有跟我提起過他，我不知道他是誰，可是克拉克叔叔說他是我的爺爺，那也許就是吧？可是我不知道為什麼，他叫布魯斯韋恩，可是爸爸叫迪克格雷森，如果他是我的爺爺，為什麼他們的姓不一樣？」

 

「這個問題太難了，我也不知道。」喬忽然走近瑞秋，小小聲說：「我發現我們後面有個人，跟著我們好久了，不知道想要做什麼。」

 

「是壞人嗎？」

 

「他跟我們差不多高，應該也是小孩子。」

 

瑞秋推著車往左轉進罐頭區，那個黑影也跟著他們轉進去。「喬，他真的跟著我們耶。也許我們應該把他抓起來，問他想要做什麼？」

 

「好主意，可是我不能用我的超能力。」這裡有監視器，而且他沒有穿Superboy的衣服。

 

「看我的，你先把東西拿去結帳，我把他引到外面去。」還不等喬納森說話，話一說完，瑞秋就以飛快的速度朝門口奔去，而身後那個黑影也跟著衝了出去。

 

「你想做什麼？」瑞秋停下，轉過身看著後面那個人，他穿著黑色的斗篷，看起來古怪極了：「為什麼跟蹤我們？」

 

那個穿著斗篷的人說話了：「你是誰？」

 

「為什麼我要告訴你？男孩。」她從聲音聽出來對方的性別。

 

「為什麼你提到布魯斯韋恩？為什麼你提到迪克格雷森？」

 

「還是一句，為什麼我要告訴你？」

 

「……」沉默。

 

「……」

 

下一秒，斗篷男孩跳起來攻擊瑞秋，瑞秋立刻避開。她跟迪克在孤獨堡壘平時經常做這些練習，所以她很熟練，立刻又避掉了斗篷男孩的飛踢。

 

「為什麼打我！」瑞秋生氣了：「我都不知道你是誰，你為什麼要打我？」對方還是不放過她，於是瑞秋只好不斷閃避。她記得爸爸的話，不能隨便傷害別人，所以她不要打人。她一個後空翻，便翻上了樹。原以為這可以讓那個怪小孩知難而退，沒想到對方竟然也跟著上了樹。

 

瑞秋只好抓著樹枝，盪了一圈跳下樹去。見對方又追了上來，她一個完美的空翻，翻上另一輛車的車頂。動作簡潔、完美。

 

「……你到底是誰？為什麼那個老頭會在你身上放追蹤器？」

 

「什麼老頭？」瑞秋覺得莫名其妙。

 

「難道他想收新的羅賓？哧。」

 

「你到底是誰啊？什麼追蹤器？」她聽不懂：「還有，你的斗篷很擾人，哪有人說話卻不露臉的，還問人那麼多問題！」

 

「……你……你看起來很像……」斗篷男孩好像發現了什麼似的，瑞秋聽得出來他正在思索。

 

「很像什麼？」瑞秋故意問：「你爸爸還是你媽媽？」還好爸爸不在這裡，不然一定會被唸死。

 

「很——」話還沒說完，斗篷男孩就被喬打昏了。

 

「太好了！我知道你要打他，所以我故意分散他的注意力。」瑞秋跟喬擊掌：「我們真是好拍檔！」

 

「他怪怪的，我們把他帶回家吧，讓爸爸問他想幹嘛。」喬提議：「我們買的東西太多了，瑞秋，你進去買一綑繩子，等一下把這個怪人綁在我背上，我們再一路飛回家。」不然他可沒手了。

 

「好主意！」

 

於是他們就把這個怪人帶回家了。正確說來，是穀倉，他們把這個怪男孩綁在穀倉的梁柱上。

 

克拉克糊里糊塗地被他們拉了進來。

 

「孩子們，你們不能隨便把人綁回家……呃，達米安？」克拉克驚訝地看著眼前死魚眼的男孩：「你怎麼在這裡？」

 

「超人？哧……」達米安有種逃家被大人抓住了的感覺：「所以那位就是Superboy。」

 

「對，我就是，你又是誰？」喬對他扮鬼臉。

 

「我是羅賓。」

 

克拉克很快地將他鬆綁。「達米安！你失蹤了好久！布魯斯很擔心你！」

 

達米安一臉不耐：「他是真的擔心就好了。」

 

「你們之間的事情，我一個外人很難介入，但是達米安，布魯斯做什麼，都是為了你們好……」

 

「為了我們好？所以跟養子上床嗎？我到底要叫他爸爸還是爺爺？迪克是我的哥哥還是我的爸爸？哧。」達米安還是心有芥蒂，他看向瑞秋，這個讓他很困惑的女孩子：「她是誰？為什麼那老頭在她身上放了追蹤器？」他使用布魯斯的系統，看到了新的追蹤器訊號。他知道布魯私用密碼鎖上了迪克的追蹤器，他怎麼也打不開，於是看到這個新的訊號時，他覺得可能會是線索……達米安瞇起眼，他真的覺得眼前的女孩子長得很像……年輕時的迪克。

 

他在迪克的房間看過迪克剛被收養時的照片，那時迪克才九歲，跟眼前的女孩子有幾分神似……而且，眼前的女孩的身手也很像……

 

「什麼追蹤器？」瑞秋被眼前這些人搞到有點煩：「為什麼你們要說這麼多我聽不懂的話？」她看向達米安：「為什麼你一直提到我爸爸？你到底是誰？」

 

「爸爸？難道你也是布魯斯的女兒？」

 

「不是！」瑞秋白眼：「你們口中的布魯斯是自稱是我爺爺的人，我根本沒看過他，爸爸也沒有提過他。」

 

「你爸爸是迪克格雷森？」

 

「你剛剛說迪克是你的哥哥還是爸爸是什麼意思？我爸爸也是你的爸爸嗎？」

 

「他也是我的爸爸。」達米安不敢相信，他竟然遇到了自己的妹妹。

 

克拉克在一旁聽得很尷尬，他有點希望自己不在這裡，他的內心很想要逃離這裡，而且最好把喬也帶走；然而他的良知告訴他不行，這樣做不行。

 

「所以……你是我的哥哥？」瑞秋半信半疑，因為爸爸從來沒有跟她提過這件事。

 

「或著你的叔叔吧。」

 

克拉克差點罵髒話，達米安，請你不要繼續製造尷尬的問題，但是他沒有說出口。

 

「好了好了，達米安，你今天就在我們這裡休息，我會通知布魯斯來接你。」克拉克拿出手機，迅速地發了一封簡訊給布魯斯：「如果你想溜走，我會知道的。」

 

「我不要回去那個鬼地方！」達米安大叫：「我不要看到他！」

 

「我大約知道你離家出走的原因，但是達米安，你這個年紀應該好好跟著家人一起生活，而且你也要上學。」克拉克把手放在他的肩上：「孩子，而且現在有你非回去不可的理由。」他轉頭看向瑞秋跟喬：「瑞秋、喬，請你們進屋去跟路易絲說，今天喬的房間要多擠一個人了。」

 

「好的！」喬很興奮：「我的房間很大哦！晚上我們可以一起聊天，真棒！」

 

達米安翻了白眼，都還沒有算打暈他的帳呢，怎麼可能跟你聊天！

 

「可是……」瑞秋不想離開，她想知道這個叫達米安的男孩的事情，可是克拉克很堅持她跟喬先進屋去，所以她只好等到睡覺之前再問。

 

等到確定他們都進屋以後，克拉克才告訴達米安最近發生的事。達米安雙拳緊握，不敢相信他所聽到的。

 

「迪克被綁架？然後又被喪鐘綁架？太荒謬了！」令他感到更荒謬的是自己被懷疑參與綁架迪克，這幾個月以來他都在找尋迪克，怎麼會跟喪鐘在一起，還當他的徒弟？「荒謬可笑。」

 

「現在，你們家很需要你，」克拉克說：「答應我，回家去吧！現在我們知道你沒有跟喪鐘在一起，那麼就多了一份助力。」

 

達米安雙手環胸，看起來很掙扎。他的確是在掙扎，他知道回去肯定不會風平浪靜，然而他想要救迪克，單靠他一個人的力量根本不夠。最好的辦法是團隊合作，即便那表示他要跟父親合作，但為了傑森，為了迪克，他認為自己可以忍。

 

「好吧，我會回去的。」達米安說：「現在，我要去認識一下我的妹妹，或著我的姪女，我不知道我應該要叫她什麼，偉哉布魯斯韋恩！」他走了出去。克拉克看著那個男孩，心中嘆氣。為什麼大人的事情會影響到孩子呢？他為了這些孩子感到心疼，只希望不久的將來，他們都可以找到自己的答案與心安。

  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知道在寫什麼東西

 

喬納森的房間不算大，一個人睡很舒適，兩個人睡很剛好，三個人睡就有點小，於是克拉克暫時把喬納森的床班道走廊上去放，三個孩子今晚打地鋪睡覺。但是，到底誰要睡哪裡變成了新的爭執點。達米安不願意睡中間，他想睡外面，可是喬也想要睡外面，瑞秋覺得無所謂，但僵持沒有結果，兩個小男生便打了起來，瑞秋為了勸架也加入戰局，最後是路易絲進門，讓瑞秋睡中間，達米安睡外面而喬納森睡裡面。

 

問題解決了，但孩子們都還沒睡。

 

瑞秋側著身子看著達米安，她有點難相信自己原來有兄弟，她想要看清楚這個兄弟跟自己長得像不像。她的答案是否定的，達米安長得不像爸爸，倒是更像那天出現的撲克臉爺爺。

 

達米安突然睜開眼睛，盯著他的妹妹看。他知道瑞秋沒有睡，也知道瑞秋一直看著他，他能夠感覺到瑞秋的視線。「做什麼？」他問。

 

瑞秋眨了眨眼睛，說：「我想看看我的哥哥，我都不知道我有哥哥，爸爸沒告訴過我，原來我有一個哥哥！」她看著達米安，達米安也看著她。

 

達米安沒有說話，其實他也不知道自己有這個妹妹。他推測，這個妹妹應該是傑森跟迪克的孩子，有鑒於女孩有點傑森的輪廓。女孩也長得很像迪克，她有著傑森跟迪克最完美的部分。達米安的眉頭又皺了，畢竟自己身上可是連一點迪克的影子都沒有，他就是個縮小版的布魯斯。

 

「你知道我們的另一個爸爸是誰嗎？」瑞秋問：「喬納森有爸爸也有媽媽，我們的爸爸是Omega，你知道我們的Alpha爸爸是誰嗎？嗯……也許不是Alpha爸爸，達米，你知道我們的Alpha媽媽是誰嗎？為什麼他們不在一起呢？」喬納森的爸爸跟媽媽每天都在一起，肯特爺爺跟奶奶每天也都在一起，為什麼他們的爸爸沒有？

 

達米安嘆了口氣，這複雜的問題很難解釋。

 

「我們的Alpha爸爸不是同一個。」

 

「耶？」瑞秋的大眼睛眨呀眨的，不曉得對方的意思：「我不懂你說的，達米，為什麼你說我們的Alpha爸爸是不同的？」

 

「你的爸爸是一個非常好的人，我也很喜歡他，他對我很好。」達米安想起傑森，那個真的對他好的「哥哥」。他也回想起記憶模糊卻又清晰的嬰兒時期，傑森的信息素……迪克的信息素……傑森「死」了以後，他真的很痛，他獨自旅行想找到離開了家的迪克，但始終找不著也沒有音訊。然而他不想回家，因為家裡的那個「父親」讓他感到厭煩。如今聽到傑森可能還活著的消息，達米安頗為振奮；然而在確定那個人真的是傑森以前，他還不能真的放下心來。

 

瑞秋興奮地說：「你看過我的爸爸！他長什麼樣子？」她想知道，她從未看過。

 

「他叫傑森，他很高，瀏海有一點白，眼睛有點藍也有點綠，我不知道要說什麼顏色。他很壯，但是沒有超人壯，他的身手也很好，總之他是一個很棒的人。」達米安不知道自己竟然會說出這些話來，他很少稱讚人的。

 

「哇！」瑞秋在腦海中拼湊著傑森的樣子。達米安拿出手機，把傑森跟自己的合照拿給她看。

 

「他好帥喔！」瑞秋笑著說。

 

「那我們的爸爸呢？」達米安問：「我沒有真的跟他……我沒有機會認識他。」因為在他很小的時候，迪克就已經離開家了，只能在照片中看見他的笑容。

 

「爸爸最棒了，我們常常一起做事，我們喜歡一起看書，也喜歡一起訓練，我最喜歡爬上他肩膀了～」瑞秋越說越開心，聽得達米安有些嫉妒。

 

「傑森也常常跟我一起訓練。」有時候會一起看書。

 

「真好。」瑞秋微笑，拉住達米安的手，說：「真希望爸爸趕快看到你，也能看到傑森爸爸，然後我們要一起住，過幸福的日子！」達米安看著妹妹，想起迪克和傑森……對，他要幫助他們得到幸福。

 

「嗯。」達米安露出了他難得的微笑。

  
  


***

  
  


迪克緩緩睜開眼睛，他感覺到有雙臂膀正緊緊抱住自己。他的頭仍有點暈，下腹傳來的不適感提醒著他發情期的到來，回想起失去意識前是戴斯蒙德綁住了自己，迪克的睡意全消並且掙扎起來。然而，一陣溫暖且熟悉的信息素像暖風一樣襲來，包裹著他，那感覺像春天的陽光一樣，他已經好久沒有感受過了，好久沒有這樣安心的感覺。

 

模糊的視線終於清晰，迪克看見了一個他不敢相信的臉。「……傑……？」開口才發現自己口乾舌燥，有些虛弱：「我成功了？我死了，我見到了你……我來陪你了……」想起自己堅定地閉氣自殺，現在又看見了傑森，迪克只道自己到了另外一個世界，而他的傑森等著自己。

 

「你沒有死，我也沒有死。」傑森親吻了他的額頭，拿了一杯水給他喝。「你發情了，多喝點水。」傑森溫柔地說。迪克嚥了幾口，看著愛人，笑著，覺得自己很幸福。「我們沒有死……我們沒有死。」迪克明白了，他一定被救了出去，如果他死了，又怎麼會發情呢？死了又怎麼能感受到傑森溫暖的體溫與擁抱？迪克伸出雙手，擁抱他的Alpha。「噢……小翅膀……好想你……對不起……」

 

「你需要休息。」傑森將他輕輕地放在床上，讓他躺好：「你這次的發情期比以往的都還要長，迪克，你要多休息。」說完他便想再去倒杯水，可是Omega拉住Alpha的手：「小翅膀，你要去哪裡……」傑森轉過頭來看著他的愛人，他知道迪克正在發情期，現在是最需要Alpha的時候：「我只是要去幫你倒杯水。」

 

可迪克卻突然很沒有安全感，他用力地把傑森拉倒在床上，整個人纏住他：「別走……」

 

傑森感受著迪克不斷磨蹭的雙腿，他知道Omega現在需要的是什麼，可是他不想在迪克意識不清的時候對他做這樣的事。他不希望迪克醒來以後恨他：「迪克，我……我不想你清醒後恨我。」畢竟先前，他跟布魯斯都沒有處理好感情的事。即便自己是迪克的Alpha，他也不要在迪克沒有意識或意識不清楚時佔有他。

  
  


「為什麼……」

 

傑森感受得到迪克的體問正在向上飆，而Omega大腿間流出的水已經沾濕了他們兩個，不管是他還是迪克的信息素都來到了最濃的狀態。

 

「我不希望你恨我。」傑森說：「即便我是你的Alpha，在你失去意識時，在你意識不清時，我都不會對你做這樣的事。」

 

迪克咬了傑森的脖子，那是當年他「標記」傑森的地方：「傻瓜，我要你，我真的真的要你。」知道傑森是尊重他的身體，迪克感到心很暖，當初他為什麼要離開傑森呢？他希望給傑森一個機會，然而多年後的現在，他才發現自己錯了：「原諒我，小翅膀，原諒我自私地離開。」

 

「不要求我的原諒，我從來就沒怪過你。」看到迪克又要開口，傑森知道他的愛人還在自責：「別自責，別再說對不起。」知道迪克是不容易閉嘴的，傑森便用唇封住了迪克的唇。

 

他們迅速脫掉衣服，急切地擁吻，Omega的後穴已經鬆軟，隨時等待接受Alpha的大性器。傑森溫柔地進入迪克的身體裡，兩人同時呻吟。Alpha等Omega的身體適應了他逐漸漲大的陰莖以後，開始動作了起來，一抽一插，感受著肉壁的包裹，刺激著Omega的感官，擊打著Omega的生殖腔，釋放他們最原始的本能。一個大結又堵住了洞口，一股一股的精液噴灑出去，全數進到了傑森事前套好的保險套裡。迪克對此有些不高興，但他知道傑森這麼做是為了自己，為了保護自己。

 

感受到傑森對自己的尊重與愛護，迪克忍不住又吻了他的愛人。不管未來如何，他們又結合了，這一次他們不要再分離，這才是最重要的。


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新人物！

自能下床後，迪克開始勘查這個刺客聯盟的新據點。他們在一座海上孤島，出入都靠直升機，這裡沒有船，也沒有其他離開的方式，除非他們會飛。迪克甚至沒有考慮過船，因為這座孤島沒有事何讓船停泊的所在。這裡當然也沒有通訊設備，他們的通訊都是由塔莉雅的手下帶來的，而且他們是用跳傘的方式下來，迪克無法行動，無法劫持直升機。他被困在了這裡，見不到瑞秋，也無法告訴瑞秋他很平安……雖然克拉克應該已經編了什麼謊瞞瑞秋，但……他好想女兒，也好想達米安。

 

然而現在的他，只能每天在斷崖前吹著海風，聞著海腥鹹的味道，好吧，是有些愜意。

 

何況，他有傑森陪伴。

 

迪克把瑞秋的事情告訴了傑森，傑森開心得不得了，一下子將他擁入懷裡，一下子又拉著他轉圈圈。對於自己有了孩子，傑森非常高興。可是，他也有些不開心，因為迪克不告而別，他失去了與孩子相處的七年。然而，他知道他的愛人很抱歉，他原諒了迪克。因為他知道，當初迪克的內分泌是被塔莉雅強行打亂的，加上後來懷孕讓他變得比較情緒化，做出那樣的決定，也不算奇怪。想到這裡，傑森便不怨了。

 

傑森也告訴迪克達米安的事情。達米安是個小天才，很快便有了同等碩士的能力，格鬥方面也很有天賦，他實在不想這樣說，但達米安覺對會是個出色的羅賓。迪克聽到這樣的譬喻便笑了，他知道傑森有多在乎羅賓這兩個字，自從死後，他便不太喜歡蝙蝠俠又找了一個羅賓。小丑不殺死，再多的羅賓都有可能是犧牲品，就像當年的他一樣。迪克抱住了傑森，要他知道，現在，自己就陪在傑森的身邊。

 

傑森還告訴他，那天爆炸以前塔莉雅的手下已經救走了他，現場的屍體不過是塔莉雅的偽裝，為的是騙過布魯斯。迪克想知道為什麼塔莉雅要救他，為什麼大費周章躲著布魯斯。傑森告訴他，自己跟塔莉雅有一些難以分解的關係，塔莉雅當年為了挽回布魯斯的心，救了他，對他來說，塔莉雅像一個父親；後來，還有一個原因讓她不得不這麼做——

 

「父親。」黑髮藍眼的女孩子脫下黑色的斗篷，冷冰冰地看著傑森與迪克。

 

「迪克，這是亞薩西婭。」傑森說：「你和布魯斯的女兒。」

 

迪克差點要大叫。

 

他跟布魯斯的女兒？什麼意思？為什麼他跟布魯斯有女兒？

 

「你很震驚，鑒於母親先前把我隱藏起來，你並不知道我的存在，這能夠理解。」女孩說道：「我今年七歲，母親用蝙蝠俠的精子和你的卵子培育了我，我是Alpha，未來刺客聯盟之首，蝙蝠俠的繼承者。」

 

眼前的女孩子說了一長串，迪克因為還在震驚當中說不出話。有部分是因為他竟然還有一個女兒而震驚，另一個部分是這孩子異常的冷靜與早熟。好吧，塔莉雅教出來的孩子，能期待有多平凡？

 

「母親說了很多父親和你的故事，你是父親的助手，頗有成就。她一直找不到適合匹配父親的Omega，後來有了你，進而有了我。我一直很想見你，但是母親一直找不到你。」亞薩西婭說：「所以母親把傑森帶了回來，帶回傑森就能找到你。」

 

傑森和迪克心想你們這是歪打正著。

 

「母親說我太難管教了，所以想要由我的生父來做這件事。」

 

「塔莉雅希望我們能好好教教她。」傑森可是提早見識過了這女孩兒的霸道與蠻橫，也許他應該提早給迪克一個心理準備才是。

 

迪克心知肚明，塔莉雅如此大費周章，還將他們困在這裡便是希望瞞著布魯斯，由他這個Omega爸爸來教孩子，真是不知道該不該稱讚塔莉雅的如意算盤打得太好了。不過，亞薩西婭既然是他的孩子，那麼他便要盡到責任——想到達米安，迪克又覺得愧疚極了。如果能夠離開這裡，他希望能夠跟孩子們團聚。眼下，他得幫助亞薩西婭，他跟布魯斯的女兒。

 

「噢，孩子，」迪克試著聽起來自然些：「讓爸比陪你看書，或是你喜歡訓練嗎？爸比以前是馬戲團員……」

 

「我看過你的影片，我知道你很厲害。」亞薩西婭說：「你穿上夜翼制服以後，戰鬥就像一場表演，我很喜歡，若是能跟你學習也不錯，但是我是Alpha，我需要更合適的戰鬥技巧。傑森教了我一些，他是我的老師。我還有一個老師，從小訓練著我……他差不多也快到了。」女孩兒抬頭看著天空，又一架直升機緩緩駛來。

 

迪克睜大了眼睛看著那個從直升機上跳下來的男人。

 

史萊德！

 

「好久不見，小鳥兒。」史萊德脫下面罩，在這裡他根本不需要面罩。他的笑容與打量著迪克的眼神令傑森非常不滿，Alpha的本能驅使，他立刻就擋在迪克身前。史萊德笑了：「放心，有你和我富有才華的門徒在此，我可不敢打他的主意。」他瞇起眼睛，似笑非笑：「小鳥兒，沒收你當徒弟實在可惜，但是我有了你的女兒，她跟你一樣具有天份。」

 

迪克只覺得無奈。他並不懼怕史萊德，在泰坦時，他就時常領導泰坦對付史萊德；但他不高興地是，亞薩西婭的老師竟然是史萊德！簡直是好的沒學，壞的學了一堆。不過，給塔莉雅撫養，又能希望孩子有多平凡？迪克知道，要逃出這裡不容易，把亞薩西婭拉回來恐怕也不是容易的事。

 

造孽啊。


	24. Chapter 24

迪克被亞薩西婭撂倒在地。

 

「亞薩西婭，你真的很厲害呢！」迪克笑著說，但顯然他並沒有取悅年幼的Alpha。

 

「你並沒有使用全力，真讓人失望。」亞薩西婭把劍丟到一旁，尖端緊緊插入地中，看來用了很大的力氣。

 

「你還是個孩子，我不想要——」

 

「我是Alpha，我是未來的領導人，我要的是紮實的訓練，不是跟你玩伴家家酒。」

 

迪克沒有說話。

 

這不應該是亞薩西婭的童年，他跟傑森的童年雖然也不能說正常，但跟她比還差得遠了。塔莉雅都教了亞薩西婭什麼啊？

 

「因為你是我的生父，我才如此敬重你，但若是你一直這麼天真，我不知道要你在這裡到底是為了什麼。」亞薩西婭很生氣，「如果我不快一點變強，我什麼時候才能見到蝙蝠俠？」

 

「亞薩西婭，迪克是你的父親。」傑森看不下去，出言制止，並把迪克從地上拉了起來。

 

「我知道，但他畢竟是Omega，太軟弱了。」亞薩西婭斜視著，這讓傑森更不高興了。

 

喪鐘在一旁笑看他們，讓傑森非常不爽。

 

「看什麼？」

 

喪鐘拍拍手，說：「格雷森，你沒這麼弱的。」他靠近迪克，傑森立刻跳到前面去護著，他不允許那個危險的Alpha靠近他的Omega。

 

信息素從兩個成年Alpha體內爆發了出來。

 

迪克瞬間腿軟，他勉強撐著身子才沒有坐到地上去。

 

這不對，非常不對。

 

他不應該在這裡，傑森也不應該在這裡，亞薩西婭更不應該在這裡。

 

塔莉雅對布魯絲一直有著異常的執著，但她無法為布魯斯生育，布魯斯也無法為她生孩子，他們兩個都是Alpha。但塔莉雅看中了他，所以才有多年前那一場爛戲，塔莉雅偷了他的卵子跟布魯斯的精子，培育出了亞薩西婭。

 

忍者大師是個瘋子，他的女兒也一樣癲狂，亞薩西婭不應該在這裡，不應該被他們教養成另一個忍者大師。

 

亞薩西婭一直把自己看做是刺客聯盟的接班人，她是惡魔的後裔，因而異常看重自己的能力跟使命。但塔莉雅沒有料到，亞薩西婭會被她教育得如此難教，就因為她教不動了，才打算把他綁來，但在找不到他的情況下，只好先綁了傑森。

 

但是讓喪鐘當亞薩西婭的老師？這太超過了。

 

迪克認為，他們不能在這裡繼續待下去，亞薩西婭也不能。留在這裡不知道以後會變成什麼樣子，而這裡也不是一個七歲女孩子該待的地方。亞薩西婭應該要有一個正常的童年，就像瑞秋一樣。

 

該死的，說到瑞秋，不知道她現在怎麼樣了。

 

他不能一直待在這裡，瑞秋也跟亞薩西婭一樣需要他的雙親，他必須想想辦法。

 

「夠了。你們……」迪克軟了下去。

 

傑森抱住癱軟的迪克，這島上沒有抑制劑，迪克很可能會因為他們鬥信息素而發情，傑森自責，自己太衝動，沒有顧慮到迪克。

 

「好好顧著你的Omega吧！別讓他又溜了七年啊！」喪鐘諷刺地說道，故意挑戰傑森的底線。

 

傑森是有衝動上前跟他打架，但迪克拉住了他，表示不要跟喪鐘起衝突。

 

這時亞薩西婭走到了喪鐘面前，跟他打了起來。在場的人都沒有想到會變成這樣。

 

「停止你的嘲諷，這個Omega是我的父親，我不許你用你的信息素，收起來。」

 

迪克看著女兒跟喪鐘打了起來，心裡很是緊張，便要傑森把他放下來，快去幫亞薩西婭。但亞薩西婭卻不要他們幫忙。

 

「快帶他下去休息。」

 

她如此堅持，傑森便決定從善如流。這麼多天的相處讓傑森很明白，亞薩西婭若是決定一件事情，便是用四匹馬來拖也拖不走，她不會改變想法的。

 

「不，」迪克說，「亞薩西婭，你也過來……」

 

亞薩西婭並沒有理他，而是繼續跟喪鐘纏鬥。

 

「迪克，走吧。」但傑森知道迪克也不會那麼輕易放棄，就跟亞薩西婭一樣，他們都非常固執。諷刺的是，布魯斯大概也要為亞薩西婭的固執負上一點責任。畢竟，整個家裡最固執的就是老蝙蝠。

 

「我怎麼能夠？她是我的女兒，我……」

 

「如果你想要幫助她，你應該先幫助自己。」傑森強行將迪克帶回房間。

 

迪克很生氣，但他更氣自己知道事實與答案。他知道喪鐘不會傷害亞薩西婭，因為塔莉雅付錢給他可不是為了要傷害亞薩西婭。他也知道自己待在那裡對事情不會有什麼幫助，但他就是氣。

 

氣自己無用。

 

這些日子讓他覺得自己很沒用，他被困在這座孤島沒辦法離開，他想要導正亞薩西婭但卻不得其門而入。現在他還要看著自己的女兒跟超級罪犯打起來，而他無法阻止，更別說那個超級罪犯還是亞薩西婭的導師，事情可以再糟嗎？

 

「我們不能這樣下去，傑森。」

 

「我知道。」

 

迪克瞇起眼睛，他必須冷靜下來想個辦法。

 

**亞薩西婭一直期待見到他的親生雙親，所以他被帶來這裡。**

 

**亞薩西婭希望透過訓練能夠變強，以後能夠繼承聯盟。**

 

**亞薩西婭認為不夠強的話，她不能夠見布魯斯。**

 

**亞薩西婭想趕快變強。**

 

**亞薩西婭想見布魯斯。**

 

**喪鐘……傭兵……合約……**

 

迪克睜開雙眼。

 

「傑森，我想我有辦法了。」他說。

 

「你有辦法了？」

 

「對，這或許能夠讓我們回家。」迪克說，「雖然我不確定是否能成功，但這需要我們一起努力。」

 

「無論是什麼，迪克，」傑森坐到了Omega的旁邊，「我都願意赴湯蹈火。」

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 即將邁向結局！

「你說能帶我去見父親。」亞薩西婭雙手交叉在胸口，盯著迪克與傑森看：「但是我不夠強。蝙蝠俠是傳奇，我不夠強就不能見他。」

 

迪克蹲下身子，看著他的女兒：「不，亞薩西婭，要見蝙蝠俠不用變強，我第一次見到蝙蝠俠的時候，只是個九歲的孩子，就跟你現在差不多一樣大，可是當時我什麼都不會，不像你身懷絕技。」

 

「我也一樣。」傑森補充。

 

亞薩西婭看著迪克跟傑森，眼神裡還是寫著懷疑。

 

「母親說我不夠強就不能去見蝙蝠俠。」

 

迪克繼續嘗試著，他一定要說服亞薩西婭，只有她能夠幫他們找到阻絕器，只要解決了阻絕器，就有辦法離開這裡。喪鐘是一個問題，但只要付足夠的錢給他就不是什麼問題。

 

「你可以，亞薩西婭，我相信蝙蝠俠也樂意見你。」

 

「那他為什麼不來見我？」亞薩西婭的聲音中有點失落：「我七歲了，他從來沒來過。」

 

迪克拍著女兒的肩：「因為你的母親告訴你，你還不夠資格，因為你的母親從未告訴我們你的存在。」當時他也沒有想過塔莉雅抓他跟布魯斯要做什麼，直到他見到了亞薩西婭，他才明白。塔莉雅要一個接班人，一個強大的接班人，布魯斯資格足夠，然而身為Alpha的他是不可能跟同樣身為Alpha的布魯斯生孩子的。

 

所以她走私Omega，就是要挑選出一位她認為足夠強大的Omega來替她生孩子，最後，她選擇了他。

 

如果時光能夠倒轉該有多好？

 

亞薩西婭並沒有回話。

 

迪克跟傑森心知肚明，他們的勸說是有效的，多日來的苦心經營很可能就要成功。

 

「你保證我一定見得到蝙蝠俠？」女孩問。

 

迪克握著女兒的手，給她一個微笑：「是的，而且我保證他一定愛你。」

 

「很好。」亞薩西婭說：「我將帶你們到主控室，在那裡你們可以連絡蝙蝠俠。」

 

亞薩西婭領著傑森跟迪克離開房間，他們穿越了大廳與長廊，進入了另一棟建築。他們一直往上走，因為主控室就在鐘塔的頂端，而迪克與傑森平時是不能進入鐘塔的，但有亞薩西婭的幫助就是另外一件事了。亞薩西婭用她的虹膜驗證，讓他們輕鬆進入鐘塔。

 

一路上都沒有半個警衛守著，迪克跟傑森互看了一眼，多年來的經驗告訴他們這很奇怪，然而亞薩西婭卻一點表示都沒有，也許平日這裡就沒有守衛，因為塔莉雅認為他們不管如何都進不來，也離不開這座島嶼。

 

他們終於到達了位於鐘塔頂端的主控室了。

 

亞薩西婭再次使用了驗證系統，門開了以後，傑森跟迪克立刻就定位置，準備破解通訊系統。

 

「不用這麼麻煩，讓我來。」亞薩西婭在鍵盤上敲打著密碼，而迪克也馬上輸入他要傳給布魯斯的加密訊息。

 

「好了，可以送出了。」這麼多天來的軟禁生活終於要結束了，迪克想起了瑞秋，好想趕快跟瑞秋團圓，好想趕快看到達米安，然後把亞薩西婭介紹給他們，兄弟姐妹一同生活在一起。

 

「迪克，訊息似乎發不出去！」傑森指著電腦，似乎有什麼阻擋了他們。

 

亞薩西婭立刻嘗試複寫，好讓訊息能夠順利送出，但是她的密碼卻不再管用。

 

一個熟悉的聲音從他們身後傳來。

 

「這麼做很不好喔，Omega。」是喪鐘。

 

迪克立刻拿起雙棍，跳上前去跟喪鐘打鬥。

 

「讓我們走，蝙蝠俠會付你錢！」他說。

 

「只要你們現在付不出錢來，我就不能讓你們走。」

 

「史萊德，你知道我們能付你錢。」

 

「就別浪費我的時間了好嗎？」

 

傑森也想上前助陣，然而迪克的一根棍子突然飛了過來，重重地插在了他前面的地上。

 

「別過來，我能夠處理！快照我們的計畫進行！」迪克大叫。

 

然而喪鐘是接受過超集血清的人，迪克就算再厲害，一時間也很難跟他定勝負，更別說持久戰了。迪克悶哼一聲，喪鐘抓住了他的雙腳然後把他砸向牆壁。

 

「可惜我不能殺了你，如果是那邊那個Alpha，一刀就能解決，而你，我就要跟你好好玩玩……」

 

「你休想！」

 

亞薩西婭手握雙刀，她也想上前助陣，看到自己的父親被一個Alpha打，她很不高興，然而她尊重迪克的決定。夜翼是一個出色的英雄，是一個強大的Omega。

 

傑森看著那畫面，心裡非常緊張，沒有一個深愛自己Omega的Alpha能夠忍受自己的Omega被別的Alpha襲擊。然而如今的他足夠冷靜，迪克交代過他，若是這次有什麼萬一，就破壞阻隔器，這是他的備案。

 

「阻隔器在哪裡？」傑森問亞薩西婭，「我們最好快點找到阻隔器，否則迪克還要繼續跟喪鐘纏鬥，你應該看得出來他是在為我們拖延時間吧？」

 

「廢話。」亞薩西婭把一處地板掀開，「這就是你要的阻隔器。」

 

「把刀子借給我。」傑森伸出手，亞薩西婭便把刀子借給了他，「跟我一起把這個鬼東西插爛。」

 

「破壞了這個東西沒用，沒有正確的密碼我們一樣無法聯絡蝙蝠俠。」

 

「相信迪克，相信你的爸爸。」傑森給了她一個堅定的笑容，然後就把長刀插進阻隔器裡。

 

這個時候，喪鐘已經抓到了迪克，他掐著Omega的脖子，把他抬離地面。

 

「你輸了。」喪鐘得意地說，然後向傑森跟亞薩西婭示威：「我擊敗了他，你們最好停止胡鬧。」

 

「迪克！」傑森正想衝上前，但迪克阻止了他。

 

「你已經輸了，亞薩西婭，你的母親不知道會怎麼處理你們，但我很樂見那一刻的到來。」

 

「放下他！」亞薩西婭握緊長刀，就要衝上去，然而迪克也示意讓她別這麼做。

 

「真是了不起啊，你自身難保，還要保護他們兩個。」喪鐘諷刺道。

 

然而迪克抓緊喪鐘掐著自己的手，嘴角勾起一抹微笑。

 

「你說什麼？」喪鐘知道迪克嘴裡說著些什麼，但聲音太過小聲，他聽不太清楚。

 

迪克又在說了一遍。

 

「什麼？」

 

迪克用力喊出了兩個字。

 

「超人！」

 

「該死的！」喪鐘立刻察覺到了迪克的圖謀，但他的驕傲蒙蔽了他，以至於他沒有去注意傑森跟亞薩西婭在破壞阻隔器，讓迪克成功。

 

阻隔器被破壞，這座小島就再也不是孤立的島嶼。

 

超人立刻就來到了現場。

他看見了喪鐘掐著迪克，於是他立刻逼迫喪鐘放開手。迪克的脖子重獲自由，傑森立刻上前把他抱到控制室內。

 

「你太聰明了，迪克，阻隔器開著，我們就算叫了超人他也聽不到。」

 

「我一早就察覺了阻隔器的存在，只是沒想到我們真的會用到這一招。」迪克笑著說。

 

亞薩西婭盯著敗給超人的喪鐘，不斷叫好。

 

「超人果然很強！」

 

「對，亞薩西婭。」迪克說：「很快，你就能見到蝙蝠俠了。」

 

超人用鋼筋把喪鐘綁住以後，要傑森抱好亞薩西婭，因為迪克現在沒有力氣，所以他的一隻手必須抱著迪克，而傑森抱著年幼的亞薩西婭比較安全。四人就定位以後，超人立刻起飛，這樣的是非之地越早離開越好，而且迪克也需要療養，他們一刻都不能等。

 

「抓緊了，各位。」說完，超人就立刻朝著高譚的方向飛去。

 

迪克在暈倒之前，看到了高譚的景色，高樓、小屋、平原與樹木，還有那棟他成長的地方……韋恩大宅。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他們脫出啦！  
> 結局開始倒數！


End file.
